Earth Angel
by Prpl Grl
Summary: ShikaNeji Shikamaru always admired his angel from afar, but what will he do when the one he secretly loves desperately needs his help? Language, Yaoi !Mature Audiences ONLY!
1. Heavenly Beings & Earthly Entertainment

**Heavenly Beings and Earthly Entertainment**

Neji Hyuga was an _angel_. That was the initial thought that had crossed Shikamaru Nara's mind the first time he had seen the boy back in sixth grade. It's what he continued to think all through middle school and even as they entered Konoha High, although the other was a year older than him and thus was a grade above.

Neji's dark long hair looked soft, and Shikamaru wished he could see it without the annoying tie holding it at bay. His skin was a soft cream color that the Nara wanted to taste. It was such a unique tone that was Neji's alone; not even his cousin Hinata could match. Even those eyes he shared with his younger cousin were still different. They were just a hint darker; making them closer to the hue the full moon takes in a heavy mist. Shikamaru could get lost staring into those gorgeous orbs and he usually did, though at a safe distance.

Neji's body was slender and his school uniform covered what the Nara knew were finely toned muscles. He was an athlete and lifted weights often during the off-season. His legs were long but they only accented his tall torso, making his strides long and confident. Neji never slouched or looked down when he walked. He was proud and smart, getting some of the best scores of the entire school.

Those kinds of things had gained Shikamaru's attention, but when he first saw Neji Hyuga smile he nearly lost his footing. He never smiled a lot; in fact Neji preferred the "uninterested" look or a sharp glare. However, when his soft looking lips curled up to reveal perfectly aligned and white teeth, Shikamaru knew for sure that the man he was staring at was in fact an angel. _Nobody_ looked that gorgeous and the Nara only wished he could match it; only angels should be with angels.

Neji _loved_ baseball. He was the head of the team for the school and he was very good at it. Shikamaru wasn't into sports, thus didn't know much about it. Most of his friends played on the team and he got little bits of information from them, when they would gossip about the sport. The Nara always looked like he wasn't listening, but looks can be deceiving. He would hear every word and jot the important things down in his memory.

When the angel was only a sophomore, he had been seen by a scout for a top quality college that was one of the first in the nation for sending people to the minor leagues. From there, one could go on to the major leagues, the dream of any baseball player. Now that he was a junior, Neji had already gotten several promised scholarships and acceptances to many of the best four-year colleges in the Land of Fire.

The angel's future looked very promising.

Shikamaru loved to watch him. Whenever the baseball season started, the Nara would find himself only able to hang out with three other people, seeing as the rest were playing for the Leaves. On the warm, dry days, he would head out to do some cloud gazing on a hill located on campus.

All right, _cloud_ gazing was a lie. The baseball field sat comfortably at the bottom of the mound, and Shikamaru found _Neji_ gazing to be a lot more fulfilling. Watching his angel was very mesmerizing.

Neji could play outfield perfectly, bouncing around the green expanse as easily as he was running through a meadow. Infield was even better; he could pitch, catch, or play any of the bases, including the spot between second and third base. It was an absolute dream to watch him throw the ball, every turn of the head causing his tightly bound locks to flow majestically around him like a wave of water. If Shikamaru looked hard enough, he could even catch the sight of a small bead of sweat fall from his chin.

When Neji played, or practiced, he did it _hard_. Baseball was his passion, and the Nara had heard it being so because his dad had been some big league ball player before he died, something about a plane accident. The angel was perfect at the sport, his body certainly seemed to be made for it, and Shikamaru almost wished he had enough motivation to join it.

He didn't like sports. Even though Neji looked absolutely breathtaking drenched in sweat and panting heavily because he'd just taken two bases, when the hit should have allowed him to only reach first, Shikamaru knew it was far too troublesome. He preferred a game where he could use the countless strategies that flowed through his mind all the time. That's why he had taken up chess and shougi. It was better, seeing as one only needed a single set of clothing and there was no reason to shower afterwards.

Shikamaru did find himself disappointed, though, when winter would roll in and force the team from the field, and thus ended his Neji gazing. During the off-season, the baseball team, which was coed, would have practice whenever they could reserve the indoor gymnasium away from the basketball players and lift weights.

This, unfortunately, was not something the Nara could look in on without being discovered and having to answer troublesome questions. He preferred to watch at a safe distance, where no one would be able to completely tell if he was watching them or the clouds or merely sleeping.

While those on the team had practice, Shikamaru usually hung out with the few that weren't. His good friend Chouji Akimichi actually wanted to try out for baseball, but was afraid his weight would be a factor, even though the Nara told him repeatedly to just try if he really wanted to. Hinata Hyuga was too delicate and hated sweat; she squeals and hits whoever touches her without rinsing off first. Shino Aburame just didn't seem interested, but he never said much anyway. The glasses he always wore, something about an "eye condition," kept his thoughts pretty much concealed, not that Shikamaru was any better.

Shikamaru was lazy and showing a whole lot of emotion was just too troublesome. A lot of things were too troublesome, actually. Schoolwork being one of them. Before they entered high school, his class had been given an IQ test and apparently his score was off the charts. Nobody understood why he got such mediocre grades. It was simple to him; who really wants to skip a grade or two and leave all your friends behind? It had been tempting for a while, though. If he was only one grade higher, there was a good chance that he'd see more of his angel.

However, in the end, he dropped the issue and continued on with life, watching the amazingly gorgeous and talented creature he could never have. Sometimes Shikamaru wished he could be the object Neji yearned and worked so hard for, if even for a few minutes. That would be heaven enough for the Nara to die in peace.

Unfortunately, he was fairly certain his angel didn't even know he existed. That was fine, he supposed. It was probably a lot less work watching him as a nobody than as a friend trying hard not to look. The surprise he felt at hearing his name fall from those delicious looking lips was normal, right?

It was after their two-week spring break. That was the nice thing about going to a year round school; the breaks were much longer than one that had all of summer off. Naruto was walking with him to class and had been bitching about something, Shikamaru couldn't really remember. All he could recall from that day was _his_ voice.

"Nara."

Shikamaru turned to see his angel walking toward him. Neji's gaze seemed to pierce into his very soul and was serious. It was a good thing the Nara was good at not showing emotions, so he was able to express merely mild interest as his heart tripled its pace and his cheeks wanted to expose a red hue.

"Hyuga," was his response, sounding more as a question with a raised eyebrow. His angel had _never_ talked to him.

Neji kept his eyes locked onto the slightly shorter teen. "Listen, Nara, I need your help…."

Shikamaru's mind went into overdrive. '_He needs… my help?!_' he desperately thought. '_Okay, remain calm._' His heart pounded as his angel continued to talk, but all he heard was that silky voice. The words were lost somewhere between leaving that glorious mouth and Shikamaru's eardrums, and he wondered how Neji could sound so… _sexy_ without even trying.

His lips continued to move in a very alluring way, as if sending a coded message to the Nara's own that begged, "Kiss me now!" To keep himself from doing so, he instead focused on those moon hued eyes. As expected, he didn't find anything hidden in them; his angel was very good at hiding his emotions as well. However, while his smooth voice still floated to his ears, there was a small flicker of… something. Desperation? Pleading?

Shikamaru suppressed a shiver at the thought. What could his angel want from him that he'd be _desperate_ for?

All too soon, the beautiful sound from Neji's mouth stopped and the silence brought the Nara out of his over excited daze.

His angel raised an eyebrow at him, and he swallowed at the seductiveness of it. "Well, Nara, care to help me out?"

It only took a moment for Shikamaru's lips to curl upward into a small smile, as if he could really deny his angel _anything_. "Uh, sure, Hyuga. Whatever you need."

There it was. Neji's perfect smile. It gleamed brilliantly at Shikamaru and his soul jumped for joy; he was the reason for that expression.

Neji reached into a notebook he was holding and pulled out a sheet of paper, quickly handing it to the Nara. "Great. Here's the permission slip your parents have to sign. Give it to either Kakashi or Gai and they'll get you set up with the proper equipment and uniform. The first practice is tomorrow after school, see you then!" With that same smile plastered to his beautiful face and a wave, his angel was gone.

Shikamaru stood there dumbfounded, the paper still in his hand.

Naruto chuckled beside him. "I didn't think you'd actually agree to it, Shikamaru," he said, starting to walk away to his next class. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow!"

The Nara blinked at the retreating blonde. '_…what?_' He glanced at the paper but his mind was still working more than it had in quite a long time and couldn't focus on the lettering printed on it.

"Wait, Naruto!" he shouted, darting after his friend, "What the hell did I just agree to?!"

That's how Shikamaru found himself standing out on the baseball field, practicing with the rest of the team. It turned out that Sasuke Uchiha, some big shot that he didn't know and never cared to, had moved away and left the team in a very bad position. They had been down a player and needed someone extra to basically fill up space. Neji had rearranged the rest of the players to compensate for the loss of the Uchiha and promised Shikamaru to give him an easy position on the field until he knew the drill.

Right field.

It _was_ easy. He just stood there, looking pretty so they could have a full team.

The practices turned out to be a godsend for Shikamaru. After the warm ups and regular exercises, the players would take their positions on the field and alternate for batting practice. The boring, standing there doing nothing spot right field turned out to be a great vantage point for Neji gazing. It was so much closer and hands on. Shikamaru could see the sweat glistening on his angel's creamy skin, every strand of his long hair as it moved with his body, and best of all the muscles as they flexed beneath heated flesh.

Neji would talk to him, too. It was a completely new experience to have his angel actually walk up to him, with the intent on speaking with him and not with whoever was standing beside the Nara. He got to listen to that silky voice a lot during practice as he would shout out positions and orders to the other players.

As Shikamaru noted before, his angel was the team lead, meaning he was the one to look to for split second decisions for what happened on the field. Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai were the official coaches for the Konoha High Leaves, but they worked mostly on the sidelines, as all coaches did, the Nara guessed. They decided who would play, be benched, or make the final call if someone was too injured to continue or not.

Shikamaru was very impressed with all of them. Everybody had their place and knew their job; the team worked very well together. He'd watch closely when it was Neji's turn to bat during practice. Rock Lee was the star pitcher and throws the ball hard and fast.

Not fast enough for Shikamaru's angel, though.

Neji always hit the ball and it always headed in the direction he said it would. Whoever it was aimed at was to get it to the first baseman, or in this case basewoman TenTen, as fast as possible.

Shikamaru was glad he actually threw the ball correctly and she caught it easily. He was even more pleased at the satisfied look his angel had. It warmed his heart and caused it to skip a beat in excitement, his soul purring in contentment. This form of Neji gazing was surprisingly more fulfilling than it had been.

However, that entire experience was merely the icing… or was that the cake and then the icing? Whatever metaphorical food it was, there was definitely a part of the day Shikamaru loved the best. Never would he admit it to anyone, of course, but he silently could not wait for that special time to approach.

The showers.

Yes, the practice was great, and he was learning all kinds of new things and the sport of baseball, but when all was said and done he loved the end of the day the best.

His angel would always stay behind and help Kakashi and Gai put away the equipment and usually chatted with them about the game or whatnot and finally entered the locker room when most of the other guys on the team had already rinsed themselves clean of the sweat and dirt. Shikamaru would be sure to take things slow, acting like he actually cared when his stinking uniform touched his clean clothes and thus was ready to shower about the same time his angel was.

By then, the open stall was devoid of any other human life, although the more excited of them had left dirt and water splashed everywhere. Shikamaru would choose a showerhead opposite of Neji, whenever he could, and would silently watch the older teen.

The Nara picked up the shampoo bottle and glanced over his shoulder. His angel's skin was glistening perfectly in the soft light, the steam moving teasingly over the creamy flesh. His dark hair clung to his back like a second skin and shimmered beautifully when he moved.

Neji was just so fucking gorgeous! Shikamaru never even dreamed of having the chance to see his angel naked, let alone take a shower! His own hands moved, but he didn't notice, every bit of his attention was on the other teen as he carefully washed away all the evidence of practice.

When the Nara noticed his head turning slightly, he realized he did not want to be caught by those moon colored eyes and immediately returned his gaze back to himself. Once they had, he noticed the shampoo bottle sitting comfortably on the shelf and he stared at it a moment.

_Shit._

Had he washed his hair? Shikamaru ran his fingers through his dark locks but couldn't tell. His hair never had felt different before or after putting the soap in it. Sighing lightly, he grabbed the bottle and poured some into his hand. It certainly hadn't been the first time this had happened. He did figure that it probably wasn't good for him to shower the same time as his angel; the distraction would cost him a lot on bottles of shampoo. The Nara knew his luck would run out eventually as well. Sooner or later, Neji would not only notice his constant staring but also would say something about it, or worse do something about it.

Shikamaru could kiss his dreams good bye if that ever happened.

The sound of water being turned off grasped his attention. Now his angel would go back to his locker, dry off; put clean clothes on his fresh skin and leave. That was his routine.

Feet splashing on the wet floor echoed with Shikamaru's still running showerhead, but they weren't heading for the lockers.

'_Oh, god,_' he thought as the steps halted behind him. His body completely tensed, a warm hand coming to rest on his shoulder. '_Oh fuck!_'

"Are you all right, Shikamaru?" Neji asked with his silky voice.

'_Calm down,_' he ordered himself, trying to get his heart to stop beating so hard in his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, keeping his eyes focused on the tiled wall.

"Are you sure?" his angel pressed, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "These practices aren't too much?"

Shikamaru suppressed the pleasant shudder and plastered a smile on his face, turning his head to look at his dark haired, _very_ wet, _very_ sexy… angel? Perhaps 'god' would fit better for Neji in this situation. "Really, I'm good." It was all he could say, seeing as he completely forgot what the other question was.

Neji smirked. It wasn't as beautiful as his smiles, but made butterflies try to escape his stomach. "Okay then. If you need anything, be sure to ask."

It happened then. As his angel was walking away, his hand fell from Shikamaru's shoulder… and ghosted over his ass.

More likely than not, it was just an accident created by gravity and didn't mean anything, but his penis didn't seem to care for 'logic.'

Shikamaru looked down at his full erection and shuddered. He could still feel his angel's barely there touch and it sent shockwaves straight to his member, causing it to twitch. His dark eyes slid closed and he brought a hand up to grasp himself. The Nara took a sharp intake of breath at his own touch and slowly began stroking the hard flesh.

"_Are you all right, Shikamaru?"_ His angel's words rang through his mind and he pictured the moment that had just passed. Instead of him staring at the wall, Shikamaru turned completely and stared into those eyes, his own glancing down at his groin.

"_Actually,"_ he imagined himself saying, _"I could use your help, Neji."_

That seductive smirk with a raised eyebrow looked straight at him, just like he'd dreamed of many times before. _"Oh?" _he asked, stepping up to the Nara. _"What would that be?"_ His angel's lips were a breath away, stealing his air but he found he didn't need it, as long as Neji was there to breath for him, he'd be fine.

Shikamaru couldn't speak, instead grabbing one of Neji's wrists and guiding his hand to his stiff member. He moaned when those pale fingers curled around him and he heard his angel chuckle.

"_I did say if you needed anything,"_ he whispered and began running his hand along the length.

Shikamaru moaned again, thrusting his hips into the warm flesh. Wet fingers began playing with his pert nipples and he arched into the touch. It felt so good and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching; it never did take long with his angel involved.

Keeping the picture fresh in his mind, the Nara removed his hand from his chest and braced it on the cool tile, speeding up the pace on his pulsing erection. He moaned low and quietly, imagining his angel attacking his neck with kisses and nips with that perfect mouth and running his own hard length along his thigh.

"Ah," Shikamaru softly cried out before biting his lip to keep quiet, his seed spilling from him and quickly followed the flow of the water as it swirled down the drain between his feet. He sighed heavily and took a moment to catch his breath, before turning the water off and heading back to the lockers, wondering if his dreams would ever become reality.


	2. Dreaming of Heaven & Living in Hell

Dreaming of Heaven & Living in Hell

Shikamaru was so fucking _tired_. He yawned loudly as he turned the nozzle to start his post game shower. It had been the first of the season, with the Leaves winning in a nail-biting ending, which the Nara had actually participated in. He had played hard, like the rest of the team, and now he felt so wiped out.

He blinked several times as the warm water started splashing against his skin. For some reason, Shikamaru could not lift the drowsiness from his mind and it was starting to slightly irritate him. He reached for the bottle of shower gel, hoping to have a quick shower and go home before he passed out right there. Shikamaru gasped softly as a pale hand gently grabbed his wrist, immediately halting his movements. A warm body pressed up against his back and another hand rested softly on his hip. Shikamaru shuddered pleasantly as warm breath cascaded over his ear.

"Good game," a sexy and familiar voice whispered.

The Nara found breathing a bit difficult, his mind fogging over further as a gentle kiss was placed on his neck. "N-Neji?" he whispered, eyes fluttering closed as the hand grasping his wrist slowly trailed up his arm to grab a hold on Shikamaru's shoulder instead, pulling him closer.

"Mmm, yes Shikamaru?" his angel asked, trailing his soft lips up Shikamaru's neck to gently nip at his earlobe. The pale hand at the Nara's hip carefully left its position to gently squeeze his inner thigh.

Shikamaru gasped again and bucked his hips. "Wh-what a-a-are…."

"Shh," the older teen cooed. "This is your reward for doing such an excellent job today, Shikamaru."

The Nara moaned as Neji gently grasped his weeping erection and slowly stroked it. His head leaned back to rest on his angel's shoulder, greatly enjoying the small kisses and nips to his flesh. It was almost too relaxing, and Shikamaru found himself starting to lose himself within the feelings surrounding him.

A black nothingness enshrouded Shikamaru for a length of time he couldn't measure, but he could still feel the tender touches being given to him and hear his own voice whisper the name of his angel amongst small moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Shikamaru." It was a small whisper that took a while to register within the Nara's still misty mind that his angel was calling out to him.

His eyelids felt like they were made of lead as he tried to part them. Shikamaru's heart was crying out to him, telling him that Neji needed him to open his eyes and do it now. He succeeded a moment later, dark orbs immediately drowning in the gaze of those moon hued eyes of his angel. A little smile was on those perfect lips as the older teen pressed their bodies together.

When had he been turned and put against the wall? Shikamaru's exhausted brain had no answer as Neji rocked his hips against the other. The Nara moaned again, finally relocating his hands to plant them firmly on his angel's buttocks, gently squeezing the soft flesh as Neji chuckled.

"I don't usually do this for anyone," the Hyuga whispered, his perfect lips kissing along his cheek to breathe into his ear again, "but you definitely deserve it… Shikamaru." _Fuck_, his name rolling off that tongue sounded just so… _heavenly_.

Neji used his lips and tongue to set a tantalizing trail down the Nara's body until he was kneeling on the wet tiled floor of the shower room. Shikamaru held his breath as he watched his dark haired angel grab his pulsing erection once again and slowly, moon eyes gazing back at him, engulf his sensitive flesh within the hot, wet cavern that was Neji Hyuga's mouth.

"Oh fuck," Shikamaru gasped, "Neji!" His now free hands immediately tangled themselves into the dark locks atop his angel's head as he helped to guide his movements, hissing, groaning and moaning the older teen's name over and over as the intense pleasure rippled constantly over his body.

A soft chuckle echoed around the tiled room, Shikamaru lazily moving his gaze to the entrance of the showers to the locker room only to see the entire team watching them. A tremor of excitement shot through him and he moaned louder, finding that he wanted them to witness what the baseball team captain was doing to him. He arched away from the wall, one hand releasing wet hair to grasp at the showerhead above him, his angel increasing his sucking and adding a few nips to his darkened member.

Shikamaru continued to cry out, his angel's name never far from his lips as the pleasure shooting through his entire body kept escalading further and further, trying desperately to reach that sweet oblivion at the top. He knew he would reach it, the glorious euphoria just… a… breath… away….

Shikamaru snorted and bolted upright from his horizontal position on the couch. He blinked several times as the bright sunlight from the open windows in the living room burned his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his face within his hands; stupid fucking dreams. They never reached the very end and always left him with a bad attitude and a raging hard-on.

"Look who's finally awake!"

The Nara teen froze, his cheeks immediately turning the color of a cherry blossom in full bloom as he looked over the back of the couch. His father was sitting at the dining table not ten feet away, newspaper in one hand, cup of coffee in the other, and a broad smile across his face. "You fell asleep there last night," Shikaku Nara explained to his wide-eyed son. "Since there was no school today, we decided to let you sleep where you fell. Last night's game was very exhausting, I'm sure."

Shikamaru swallowed a little nervously. "I-it was," he muttered.

"Your mother's almost done with breakfast. Why don't you come and sit at the table, son?"

The younger man shifted his position on the couch. "…in a minute." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to get his erection within his very tight pants to go away before he went anywhere.

His father chuckled. "That must have been some dream you were having."

The blush upon Shikamaru's cheeks burned back onto his ears. Although, having the thought of his parent listening in on him did make his rigid length finally soften and he stood to walk at a leisurely pace to the table. He kept his eyes away from the older man as he sat beside him, now trying to get the color on his face to disappear.

Shikaku laughed at his son's expense. "Not even going to share the details with your old man, Shikamaru?"

"That's enough teasing, Shikaku!" Shikamaru's mother scolded as she walked in from the kitchen, placing a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon in front of her son and giving her husband a glare. "Shikamaru had a long day yesterday and I'm sure he doesn't need you picking on him after his team's first win!"

"Yes, dear," Shikaku replied in a defeated voice.

Yoshino gave her boys a small smile before vanishing into the kitchen once more, soon returning with plates for both her and her husband and orange juice for the youngest of them. When everything was out, the dark haired woman sat herself at the table, her gaze set upon her son.

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow at her as he swallowed his food. "What?"

The woman gave the Nara teen such a sweet smile, Shikamaru could have sworn he'd just gotten a cavity. "Who's this Neji person you were moaning about in your sleep?"

At that moment, a few things happened at once. Shikaku immediately choked on his coffee, sending him into a fight between breathing or laughing his ass off while Shikamaru dropped his fork onto his plate with a clang and his entire face burned as his eyes widened.

Yoshino merely sent a small glare toward her husband as he fought to take in air, but kept the majority of her attention to her son. "I am a caring parent," she said curtly, "and I would very much like to know when my son is dating someone. Why haven't you invited this Neji over for dinner? It's the only polite thing to do when you like someone, Shikamaru."

Shikaku had tears streaming down his cheeks at this point, the act of breathing pretty much forgotten as he half coughed, half laughed at his wife's question.

Shikamaru was still in shock; his brain shutting down for no particular reason as he continued to stare across the table at his mother. How could this be? _Yoshino Nara_ had listened in while he slept too?! He quickly placed his flushed face into his hands and groaned. There was no way Shikamaru was going to live this down.

For the next few days, Shikamaru did all he could to avoid his parents. He never thought it would happen, but he actually found himself feeling happy once school came around on Monday morning. He had darted through the house and reached the bus in record time… well, record for him anyway.

He was a little surprised to be pulled out of his first hour class, as Kakashi led the Nara down to a bus awaiting them. It turned out that the baseball team was getting a field trip to the Land of Fire's Baseball Hall of Fame, just a few towns away from Konoha. The Nara was actually a little glad for that; he wasn't sure if he had enough focus for his classes today.

The dream he'd had kept resurfacing within his mind, making him tremble and force his attention away from his angel, who was sitting several seats ahead of him. Shikamaru was finding it more and more difficult to make his eyes focus on something, anything else, besides Neji Hyuga. Damn it, he was too beautiful! He just knew it had to be a crime _not_ to gaze at such perfection; why else would such a gorgeous angel be stuck on earth?

Naruto sitting beside the Nara kept asking if his friend was all right, to which Shikamaru would answer with a dazed nod. In the back of his mind, he was grateful to be sitting next to someone who was so oblivious to the world around him; it would not be very good to have his secret public knowledge.

Time passed quickly for Shikamaru, when suddenly he was being shooed from his seat by the impatient blonde as they all emptied the bus and as a group walked into a magnificent building on a busy city street. It towered tall above the teens' heads as they entered the large glass doors. Their coaches immediately went to the kiosk to get the admission while the team mingled around a large fountain, the bottom of the shallow water littered with years of pennies, nickels, a few dimes and even fewer quarters. In the middle of the fountain, a huge statue of a baseball player stood with a bat firmly in his hands. The Nara gazed up at it with a bit of awe; he did like museums. Well, when they weren't overrun by tiny children or a bunch of obnoxious teenagers.

He sighed heavily at hearing the louder ones of the team start up their usual banter when the coaches returned. Kakashi and Gai immediately started ushering the group towards the exhibits; from the looks of it, it seemed to be the very beginnings of the sport.

Shikamaru never did find out.

As he passed the fountain and statue, there was a firm tug on his arm and he found himself being drug into a different hallway, away from his team. His dark eyes turned, intent on glaring at the bastard who was kidnapping him, but his dark orbs only widened as his angel firmly took him farther down the hall.

Neji didn't look at the other, nor did he speak until he stopped.

Shikamaru took a moment to gather that they were in an exhibit about the very first major league teams in the Land of Fire before giving the older teen a curious gaze. "Hyuga?"

"Shikamaru Nara," the Hyuga stated, placing his hands on his slender hips as he looked at Shikamaru with a serious gaze, "there is something very important I need to tell you."


	3. Angelic Access

Angelic Access

Shikamaru's eyes widened considerably when his angel voiced his request. Had he heard that right? Was Neji really asking him to…? "You're… you're joking, right?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

The Hyuga raised a slender eyebrow. "I would never joke about something like this, Nara. I've talked it over with the team and they're all in agreement to this happening. You really impressed all of us at the last game."

"B-but… I mean…." Shikamaru was at a loss for words. The older teen was really offering him… well a _promotion on the field_ was one way to put it. So he saved one game in the many that they'll be playing all summer. Did that automatically qualify him to be…? "First base?" he whispered.

Neji nodded. "I would like you to play on first instead of right field."

The Nara shook his head, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "Hyuga… it was just one game…."

The older teen sighed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, the first game of the season, and one we damn near lost. In case you've forgotten, Nara, _you're_ the reason why we won. You watched five minutes of the game Suna sent to us, you were not taught the hand signs Gai, Kakashi and I decided on for the game. Yet you were able to assess what the batter was going to do from what little bit you saw of that tape and able to figure out the hand signs to relay to me what to do. In all honesty, Nara, I'd like to see what you can do while being closer to the batters and watching the visitor's games with me."

Shikamaru's eyes dropped to the floor as a faint pink hue touched his cheeks. Man, the way his angel put it, one would think that he'd saved the world or something. He didn't think it was that big a deal. The Nara had merely walked in to ask Kakashi a question in his office, only to find Gai and Neji with him, watching a video of a past game from their then upcoming visitors, the Suna Whirlwinds. He was curious as to why they'd be watching such a thing and the coaches had explained that it was necessary when devising some kind of strategy to use against them. In watching an old game, they were looking for any kind of weakness within the Whirlwinds' defense or offense.

While they were explaining it, Shikamaru noticed one particular player that made his angel frown. He was some kind of hard hitter, someone not very easy to strike out, with a sharp eye and swings heavily. That was basically all he'd caught before having to leave for his next class.

During their first game against the tough Whirlwinds, Shikamaru had spent most of the time daydreaming in his right field position. It surprised him that there weren't a lot of people who could hit the ball out toward him; most of them went into left field or were hit along the ground.

It was at the top of the ninth inning that Shikamaru snapped into attention. The visitor was up to bat, there were two outs with the Leaves in the lead by one run, but the Whirlwinds had what everyone called the "tying run" on second, simply meaning that they had a runner on second base, and the "leading run" coming up to bat.

The person branded as the "leading run" Shikamaru recognized from the video and remembered that Neji told him this guy liked to "chase the ball." He guessed that meant the player would swing at baseballs that would be thrown outside of home plate, but he would do it with good results. It gave Shikamaru the idea to make the batter do just that, and he was fortunate enough to have his angel, all sweaty and panting on the pitcher's mound, notice him way out on the field.

To the Nara, it seemed to be an easy task to decode the hand signs Kakashi, Gai and Neji were using that night. It was a simple code all ball players used, he was told, to communicate with the team without the other know what they were doing. So, he merely signed to the Hyuga what pitch to throw, adjusted his position in right field a bit, and bam! The batter hit the ball and it shot straight at Shikamaru, just as he'd thought it would, and he caught it easily. End game.

Shikamaru really could not see what was so special about that. He fidgeted a bit as he could feel those moon hued eyes bore into him. His heart was telling him to go for it; that he'd be spending more time with his angel and it was worth a little extra work. At the same he wasn't sure if he'd be up to the challenge, and if there was one thing the Nara never wanted to do, it was to upset his angel.

"I… I don't know…" the younger teen mumbled, slightly surprised as a pair of pale hands landed on his shoulders and he finally raised his dark orbs to gaze at the Hyuga.

Neji had a small smile on his lips and a tiny spark of excitement shot up his spine. "I'll let you think about it, Nara," he said, voice lighter than it had been a few moments before. "In the mean time, enjoy the museum. The team's just a bit further down the hall and we should probably meet up with them before Gai freaks out."

To Shikamaru's shock, the older teen wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently guided him around the exhibits. His heart was pounding frantically; his angel was _touching_ him! The Nara found it difficult to leave the older teen's side the rest of the day.

XXXXX

The next few days were very… odd. It seemed obvious to Shikamaru that his angel very much wanted him to take him up on his proposal, seeing as the older man was showering him in kindness every time the Nara turned around. It had started out small, Neji walking through the Baseball Hall of Fame with Shikamaru, answering any questions he had and making sure he had a good time.

On Tuesday, the baseball team captain greeted the Nara once he arrived at school and with a warm smile walked with him to his locker. In all reality, Shikamaru was grateful his angel wanted to spend time with him, but his mind was starting to become a bit disturbed at it. Neji Hyuga _never_ went out of his way for anybody and the Nara had never seen the older teen walk with any other person to their locker before.

Shikamaru voiced his concerns to his good friend Chouji at lunch, who merely gave him a lopsided smile.

"It's a good thing, though, isn't it?" the larger teen asked, munching on some potato chips. "And playing on first base sounds like it could be a lot of fun."

The Nara sighed and stared uninterestedly at his food. "There's more to first base than that, Chouji."

"But… uhm," Hinata's small voice reached him from the other side of Chouji, "doesn't that mean you'd be spending more time with Neji?"

"And if I'm not mistaken," Shino added, sitting across from the only female among them, "that is what you wanted, Shikamaru."

Said teen folded his hands together, slightly irritated and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one. Once baseball season started, he found himself sitting with the others who were not on the team, as everyone else only talked about the sport during their lunch break. It had been no exception now, this was actually the first time Shikamaru had gone into detail about it since he'd joined the team.

"It's not just about that," the Nara stated. "Playing first base, it's… well, there's a lot of responsibility that goes with the position and, hierarchy-wise, first base is second to Neji's position alone."

Shino gave him a long considering look, eyes forever hidden behind dark shades. "I still don't see a problem, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed again. "If I screw this up I knew that will piss off Neji, and then where would I be? He'd probably kick me off the team and glare at me every chance he gets. I don't want to risk that."

The three teens he was seated with gave each other an understanding glance. Of all the people in the school, the Nara had slipped his secret with the ones around him alone. Well, he had actually only _told_ Chouji about his infatuation with the Hyuga, Hinata and Shino had pretty much figured it out on their own and asked him about it. Damn perceptive teenagers. The good thing was Shikamaru knew his secret would be safe with them.

"B-but you said it yourself," Hinata mentioned, leaning a bit over Chouji so the Nara could hear, "it would _probably_ happen. There… there are risks in everything we do, Shikamaru. Y-you just have to have the courage to take them."

"She's right," the Aburame added, a small smile coming to his lips as Chouji nodded his agreement.

A devious little smirk came to Shikamaru's lips; he knew exactly how to shut them up about this. His dark eyes gazed evenly at the female teenager, almost wanting to laugh at the slight fear that wavered within pale eyes. "All right," he began, "I'll do it, if _you'll_ admit your feelings to Kiba," he averted his gaze to his larger friend, "_you_ tell Ino about all those wet dreams you have about her," his eyes darted over to the teen in sunglasses, "and _you_ tell Naruto about all those times you got an erection just by smelling his sweat." He sat back and looked at his handy work.

Hinata's face was the color of a tomato, Chouji's features had paled a little, one hand still full of potato chips and half way to his mouth, while Shino's dark eyebrows had darted high on his forehead. All three were staring at him with wide eyes; at least he thought the Aburame had wide eyes beneath the dark lenses.

Shikamaru's smirk widened. "You're not the only perceptive ones around here," he gloated a bit, taking a drink from his milk. There was a sharp poke to his arm and he looked at Chouji to find him looking over the Nara's head.

He turned and his own dark eyes widened. Neji Hyuga stood beside the table, tray of food in hand and a small smile on his pale lips. Shikamaru gazed around the lunchroom, suddenly realizing how quiet it had gotten. All eyes were on them as the star of the baseball team started talking.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, motioning toward the spot right across from the Nara.

He dumbly shook his head, eyes still wide, taking glances to the others surrounding them.

"Mind if I sit here?"

There was a collective gasp around the room as once again Shikamaru just shook his head and very quietly whispered, "No, I don't mind."

When his angel sat himself down, the room erupted into noise once more. He caught some of the things said as they drifted to him on the stale air.

"Oh my god! Why is the school hottie sitting with them?!"

"Isn't that Neji Hyuga? What would he want with the losers?"

"I thought the captain of the baseball team only sat with his players."

"Is he dating someone at that table?"

Shikamaru felt his face begin to burn as he stared hard at his food again. He hated being at the center of attention. He could feel three sets of eyes give him cocky looks and he retaliated by sending each of them a steady glare, to which they all just softly laughed away.

"Is something wrong, Nara?" his angel asked.

Said teen quickly shook his head. "No nothing."

For the rest of the week, Neji sat with Shikamaru and his group during lunch and had friendly conversation with them all. It was starting to really freak him out, especially that his angel would want to talk to his friends, the ones who have nothing to do with the team.

Speaking of the team, it seemed this "be extremely nice to Shikamaru" thing was not exclusive to his angel. The Nara found all the players to be extremely kind as of late, helping out almost to the point of annoyance during practice. They'd even coaxed him into "trying out" first base by having him stand there while everyone did batting practice.

It so was not helping Shikamaru in making a decision. From first, he was only about twenty feet or so away from his angel while he was pitching. For some reason, he knew being that close during a game could probably be dangerous, what with his Neji gazing and all. Deep down, a small piece of his soul wept; taking up first base would mean a final end to his beloved pastime, one that had given Shikamaru so much comfort and happiness, not to mention some of the best wet dreams he'd ever had.

He found himself sighing sadly as he pulled the plug, putting more focus on practice and watching the ball instead of noticing how tiny beads of sweat ran delicately down his angel's neck to vanish into his shirt. Neji gazing was officially over.

By Friday, Shikamaru was feeling a bit depressed about it. He had yet to make a final decision on the matter, for the pros and cons of each were making him teeter from one end to another. Taking first base would entail cutting off his precious Neji gazing forever, but he'd be spending a lot more time with the Hyuga and thus get to know him better, however dating would most likely be a no-no, since his angel was the captain and all. Staying at right field would ensure his pastime could continue, but Neji would probably feel like he'd let the team down immensely and not talk to the Nara for a while, thus dating wouldn't be an option there either.

Fuck. Shikamaru really was not sure what it was he really wanted… well, besides Neji Hyuga. Maybe he would have to try his last resort and actually… _discuss_ the options with his _parents_. The very idea made him shudder.

Not that he didn't love his parents; Shikamaru knew he was lucky to have them. They just liked to pick on him or nag him all the time, which was why he had never talked to them about his angel before. After all, the way they acted when hearing him moan in his sleep was enough.

Shikamaru sighed as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder. There was no practice today after school, since both Kakashi and Gai were off chaperoning a field trip. He made his way amongst the heavy crowd, which he hated immensely, toward the front doors to find his bus.

A gentle tug to his wrist made the Nara turn, dark eyes immediately finding his angel grasping his arm, a gentle smile on his lips. His cheeks began to burn as he looked away.

"Would you like a ride home, Nara?" Neji asked, gently trying to pull him closer so he wouldn't be overrun by excited teenagers. Yeah, that's what it was.

"Uh… no thanks, Hyuga," Shikamaru replied, still unable to look at his angel. The hand on his skin was so very warm, but not as soft as he imagined it. "I don't want to be a bother. I can take the bus." The grip upon him tightened a bit and he was tugged firmly to stand just a breath away from his angel.

"Are you all right, Nara?" Neji whispered into his ear, causing the other to shiver. "You've been acting kind of depressed today."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. Damn his angel smelled so good! The scent of earth and dirt and grass wafted around the older teen, mixed slightly with a soapy body wash type smell, but it only managed to increase the sexiness of it. The warmth around his wrist moved away to reappear through the thin material of his shirt upon his shoulder.

"Nara?"

His eyes shot open as that heavenly voice reached his ears. Neji's moon hued orbs were looking at him in great concern, something that made him look like a guardian angel… one which Shikamaru felt he didn't deserve to have.

"Fine," he finally answered. "I'm… I'm fine, Hyuga." The Nara moved to turn away, but his angel's strong hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

"No you're not, Nara," he said sternly. "I'll give you a ride and you can tell me about it."

"B-but," Shikamaru tried to protest, however a hand was gently placed over his mouth as the older teen began escorting him to the opposite entrance, the one closer to the student's parking lot.

"I don't want to hear it, Nara," Neji insisted as they walked through the crowd. "I am your team captain and I make sure my players are fit both physically and mentally."

The Nara didn't say anything as the warm appendage was dropped from his face. He remained quiet as they left the building and went to his car, some newer model of a hard-top convertible. It was quite a chore to keep the blush from his cheeks as he sat in the vehicle; his angel's scent was strong here and swirled around his nose in a teasing fashion.

The Hyuga got in the line to leave the lot and soon they were cruising down the road. Shikamaru hoped that maybe if he could just sidestep the subject, he wouldn't have to answer anything before they reached his house.

"So, Nara, what's—"

"This is a really nice car, Hyuga," Shikamaru interrupted, plastering a smile on his lips and forcing the color that wanted to stain his cheeks away.

Neji sighed. "Thanks. It's not really mine, though. My uncle is letting me borrow it until I can afford my own."

The Nara chuckled. "No one in my family would lend me a car. My parents are letting me have an old beater truck when I get my license."

"Better than nothing."

"Yeah, I know. It'll just be a little hard driving around a piece of junk when I know most of everyone else I know will be getting newer vehicles."

"Nara," Neji tried again, "I didn't do this so we could talk about cars. What's—"

"Hey, uh," the younger teen interrupted again, dark eyes following a street that just went passed his window, "you missed the road to my house, Hyuga. Do you know where I live?" he asked, giving the other a curious gaze.

His angel gave him a small smile. "Of course I do, Nara. Didn't I tell you that I wanted to talk? We're going to that little park right next to Kikyo Castle."

"…oh." Silence reigned in the vehicle for the rest of the short trip.

Dark clouds covered the sky, giving an eerie feeling with the sticky humidity surrounding the area. Heavy drops of water began falling from the heavens as the teenagers stepped out of the car at the park.

"Crap, it's raining," Shikamaru complained. "Guess you'll just have to take me home."

Neji rolled his moon hued eyes. "Don't be an idiot, Nara. The walkways are sheltered." He shut his door and began heading toward the entrance.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat and slowly followed the older teen. Rain poured heavily from the sky, making tattering sounds on the wood covering the paths as they walked amongst gorgeous flowers and tall trees. The walkway crossed over a small marsh, where frogs and toads quickly jumped away at their footsteps upon the manmade, wooden path.

It was here, in the middle of the marsh, Neji told him to sit. Shikamaru obeyed with a small smile, placing himself on the edge of the bridge, crossing his legs beneath him so his shoes wouldn't get wet. The swamp was just a foot or two under the wooden structure, his angel's posture being similar.

The rain brought with it a pleasing cool breeze to counter the humid air around them and the Nara breathed in the refreshing smell of fresh water. For several minutes they sat in silence, merely watching the water beneath them and enjoying the sound… at least, Shikamaru was.

It wasn't until the rain started letting up a bit did Neji finally speak. "So Nara, are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to pry it out of you?"

Shikamaru lowered his gaze to his lap, not even sure of what to say. How could he explain his situation without revealing his feelings toward the other teen?

The Hyuga sighed beside him. "It's about this first base thing, isn't it?"

The Nara shrugged. "Maybe."

"Is there that much pressure, Nara? You know you don't have to do it."

It was Shikamaru's turn to sigh. "Yeah, I know."

"So then what's the problem?"

Shikamaru fidgeted, playing with the laces on his shoes before undoing them. "I guess… you're just too perfect, Hyuga."

There was a small pause as the older teen gave the other a confused gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the Nara struggled for words as he removed his shoes and socks, "baseball is your life and you're the best at playing it. I'm the lazy type and don't like putting a whole lot of effort into anything and playing first base…. I don't think I'm up to it, Hyuga."

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, smile evident in his voice as Shikamaru rolled up his pant legs. "You seemed to adjust pretty good during practice."

"That was practice. A real game won't compare and you know that. I just… don't want to let down the team."

"You won't," Neji insisted as the Nara placed his feet into the cool water. "I've seen you on the field, Nara and I know you will do your very best, which is what I only ask of my players. What are you doing?" he asked as the younger teen scooted to the edge of the platform.

"Still, Hyuga, I'm not looking forward to having my friends mad at me for an extended period of time because I fucked up during a game." Shikamaru's dark eyes looked over at his angel and couldn't help the tiny smile that spread onto his lips. "And I'm going for a walk." With a final push, the Nara slid from the wooden walkway to land gracefully in the few inches of water below. A small sigh of contentment left him as he took a few steps further into the marsh, finding he had greatly missed the relaxing feeling surrounding his feet.

"Nara!" his angel shouted, almost sounding a bit panicked. "Get back here!"

The younger teen turned back to see the Hyuga standing at the edge of the platform, moon colored eyes looking a bit frantic. Shikamaru chuckled. "What's the matter, Hyuga? Afraid of a little water?" The rain had settled to more of a sprinkle around them, not even making the slightest noise as the drops collided with the earth.

"No!" Neji protested, a light scowl touching his face. "How can you walk in that? There are leaches and snails and other creatures in that muck, besides you're getting dirty."

"It's just my feet and it feels pretty good; having mud between your toes."

The Hyuga made a look of disgust. "Ew, Nara that's gross."

Shikamaru chuckled again. "No it's not. Me and my dad used to do this all the time, when the creek behind our house would flood. And I wouldn't think _you_ of all people would be afraid of getting a little dirty; you get dirty all the time when playing baseball."

"That's different! There I have no choice, but if I had one I would _prefer_ to be clean."

"Well in this situation," the Nara stated, taking a few more steps out, "the water itself _is_ pretty clean. I wouldn't drink from it, but it beats the other stuff." He bent down and reached into the water, scooping up a handful of mud and bringing it out of the water. "This is what can get you really dirty." Without warning, Shikamaru acted on impulse and threw the wad of wet soil at the older teen, hitting him square in the chest.

"Damn it Nara!" Neji shouted, wide horrified eyes looking at the mess on his shirt. "You're going to pay for that! Now it's gonna stain!!"

"Wrong on both counts," the younger teen noted, silently hoping his angel would take his now soiled shirt off. The Hyuga gave him a bit of a pissed off look as he continued, "That mud won't stain; any basic detergent will be able to get it out, and I highly doubt I'll be paying for anything. Since you don't like to get dirty, I think I'll just stay down here in the marsh for a little bit longer." He gave the older teen a very smug expression as he turned and took a few more steps out into the water. Laughter was bubbling excitedly inside him, but Shikamaru kept it at bay; no need to add insult into injury… or would that be his angel was already insulted and laughing at him would be the injury?

Shikamaru didn't have much more time to think it over as he heard splashing from behind him. He didn't even turn before he was knocked into the water, drenching him in the cool refreshment and damn near shoving muck up his nose.

He immediately sat up and turned to find Neji kneeling beside him, confident smirk on his face as he stood. "That's for nailing me with a mud ball." The Hyuga turned back toward the walkway, but Shikamaru didn't let him get very far.

Neji hadn't walked two steps when another wad of muck slammed into his back, tangling with his dark hair.

The Nara grinned mischievously, a look he didn't even think he could make before as he also stood, water dripping from him. "And that was for tackling me into the mud." The comment started a mud war, Neji throwing perfect balls of muck that always nailed his target, while Shikamaru tried his best to keep up with the ace pitcher.

The younger teen was actually quite shocked. He had no idea his angel knew how to have fun, let alone participate in it. He allowed the Hyuga to tackle him a few more times, although he got a few good trips in too.

By the end of it, a good ten or twenty minutes later, both teenagers were covered in mud and dripping with water. They called a truce on the fact that the rain started coming down a bit heavier again, which made it a bit hard to see with water constantly dropping in one's eyes. Together they walked to the edge of the marsh to get back onto the trail.

"I can't believe you made me do that," Neji complained, looking over his soiled attire and running muddy hands through his tangled and muck covered hair. "Man my hair is a mess!"

Shikamaru shrugged as he stepped onto dry land. "I don't know, I think you needed it, Hyuga. Besides," he added, a light blush creeping onto his dirty cheeks, "you look good covered in mud."

There was a loud smack as the final muck ball hit the back of the younger teen's head.


	4. Daytime Angels

Daytime Angels….

Shikamaru sighed, pencil lightly touching the paper he was supposed to be doing his homework upon. His dark eyes glanced to the clock sitting peacefully on his desk and he raised a curious, dirty eyebrow at the time. He turned his head to the closed bathroom door in his room, still hearing the running of a showerhead from within. The Nara wasn't sure why he was so fidgety, or why he would care about the length of the shower. It was probably no different in the way his angel showered at home.

He gazed at his clock once more before setting down his pencil. For whatever reason, the time was too distracting for him.

It was later in the evening. Neji had wound up coming to Shikamaru's house, since he didn't want his uncle to see him in such a "deplorable state" and he needed his car. The older teen had been fussy about getting into his legal guardian's very nice convertible covered in mud and water, so Shikamaru had to call his dad to pick them up in the old beater truck while Shikaku, after almost half an hour of arguing with the Hyuga, drove the speedy car to the house.

'_Twenty-five minutes,_' Shikamaru thought, moving to sit on his unmade bed. '_Does it really take that long to shower?_' The mud on his skin had completely dried, as all he had on was a pair of pajama pants. Once they arrived home, Shikaku told the teens that it would be smart just to go straight to the laundry room and remove the dirty clothing, lest they wanted to get screeched at for getting the carpet dirty.

Thankfully, Yoshino was out of town for the next few days, visiting a sister or something, Shikamaru wasn't really paying attention. Being the technical "host," however, he had offered that his angel shower first. He was starting to regret that decision.

Shikamaru leaned back onto the pillows and gazed up at the ceiling. Lightning flashed by the window a few times, rain continuing to pour down heavily. Neji had called his uncle and told him he'd be staying with the Nara's that night, insisting he needed to stay to "clear something up with his right fielder."

He turned onto his side as another sigh left him. He feared the issue would never be dropped.

"Nara!"

His angel's voice from the bathroom made Shikamaru jump. He cautiously walked to the door, not sure if he should enter… or that it would be a good idea to enter, for surely he'd see the man he dreamed of covered in soap and water, hair clinging to his pale flesh like second a second skin, pale eyes gazing at him seductively as he reached out a hand, silently asking Shikamaru to join—.

"Shikamaru Nara!"

He jumped again, clearing his throat and shoving the fantasy into the back of his mind for later. "What is it?" he almost shouted through the door.

"Could you come in here for a second?"

Shikamaru's heart began to pound at the question; his cheeks feeling a bit warm as he asked, "Why?"

"I need you to help me with something."

'…_oh, god,_' his mind whispered, immediately pulling up past imaginings of the older teen saying that exact sentence with… sexual intentions.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, trying his best to calm his racing pulse and force the color away from his face; this was reality. Neji Hyuga would never want anything like that from him and that was the sad truth to his situation. Promising himself to look only at his angel's face, Shikamaru opened the door to the bathroom.

The tiny room was filled with steam, water still cascading down from the showerhead as a fuzzy outline of the older teen moved on the other side of the shower curtain. Not that Shikamaru was afraid of his angel's naked body; he'd seen the other nude before, with the showers and everything. It was just the fact that not only was Neji naked, but he was naked in _Shikamaru's_ house, in _his_ bathroom! He never thought something like that would ever happen.

Slowly, the Nara made his way to the shower, politely clearing his throat so he wouldn't startle his guest. "H-Hyuga?" he asked, his heart jumping in shame at his stutter.

Neji poked his head out from behind the plastic barrier into the shower. "Took you long enough, Nara. Get those pants off and get in here," he commanded before vanishing behind the curtain.

Now Shikamaru was extremely nervous. Did his angel want to… shower with him? He swallowed thickly at the thought, but did as he was told; slowly pulling his loose garments passed his hips to fall swiftly to his feet. He removed the tie from his hair, a bit agitated when his dirty locks almost stayed in the exact same position as he carefully stepped into the shower.

The older teen had his back to him, but turned his head to give him a glare. "I don't suppose you could get the crap out of my hair, since it was you who got it full of mud, Nara."

Shikamaru chuckled. "You started it," he mumbled, taking small steps to stand directly behind the paler man. He began picking out little bits of leaves and twigs and the occasional tiny stone from his angel's dark locks, right on the back of his head.

Neji released a small, frustrated sigh. "I don't see why you don't take the first base position, Nara… you're already acting like you play it," he added quietly.

A dark eyebrow rose on his forehead, stopping his search for more debris in the team captain's hair for a moment. "And what does that mean?"

The older teen shrugged. "Nothing, really. Usually, the first baseman is the one to push the captain into doing stupid things; for instance having a mud war like some kind of ten-year-old."

Shikamaru lightly scowled. "You know, Neji Hyuga, just because you're the baseball captain, a junior in high school, and sixteen doesn't mean you can't have any fun. I think I got it all."

Cream colored hands, lightly tinged pink from the hot water, reached up and ran through dark, wet tresses. "I'm going to be seventeen this summer, Nara. I've got to start acting like an adult so people will take me seriously." He turned to face the younger teen, fingers still checking his hair for anything missed.

"That still doesn't mean you can't have any fun," the dirtier of them retorted before sighing in defeat. "But I'm not going to tell you how to live. Are you finally done? Can I take my shower now?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, just don't be all evening, Nara, we've got things to talk about." He moved to step out of the shower, but his foot slid on the wet, tiled floor.

Shikamaru reacted on reflex, immediately reaching out and wrapping his arms around a slender waist to pull the older teen flush against his naked body before he could fall.

A few silent moments passed, the teens looking at each other with widened eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. Shikamaru could feel hot air against his face, dark orbs locked onto paler ones, nude bodies pressed against each other. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself under control. The wet skin beneath his fingers was silky smooth and he ached to feel more.

"Uh, thanks, Nara," his angel whispered, pale hands gently grasping his shoulders. "You… you can let go now."

Shikamaru blinked. '_Oh fuck!_' his mind screamed as he withdrew his arms from the older teen's body. "Right, uh… sorry, Hyuga." His dark eyes gazed down at the floor of the shower, watching with mute fascination as the water ran to the drain.

A heavy sigh left Neji. "Ballplayers," he mumbled before finally stepping out of the shower and leaving the Nara alone with nothing but lukewarm water behind.

He showered in silence, quickly ridding his body of mud and washing dirt from his hair. Shikamaru finished just in time, the water turning ice cold as he shut it off and stepped out of the stall. Grabbing the only towel available, he dried himself at a leisurely pace, hoping to high heaven that what he did hadn't tipped off the older teen. That was one conversation he definitely did not want to have.

Putting on his pajama pants once more, Shikamaru emerged from the bathroom and accompanied his stoic guest, now dressed in a pair of the Nara's sleeping khakis and plain white tank top, downstairs for supper.

Shikaku gave the young men a bright smile as they sat at the table and placed pizza before them. "Eat up!" The meal went by pretty normally by Shikamaru's opinion, his father mostly just asking the Hyuga about his family and interests. He did get the suspicious feeling that the conversation was leading somewhere he really did not want it to go, but Shikamaru let it be; nobody was really talking to him anyway.

Several slices later, he was topping off the last of the soda when his father asked another question.

"So, Neji, got anyone _special_ in your life?"

Shikamaru was very impressed with himself at being able to avoid choking on the fluid in his mouth, but wasn't so lucky with the bit of color that rose onto his cheeks.

The older teen seemed to be unaffected as he answered, "Baseball is my life, Nara-san. I really don't have the time for anything else."

Trying to ignore the slight painful twist within his chest, Shikamaru quickly stood from his chair. "Excuse me," he whispered, walking away, not really interested in listening to his angel's many reasons as to why he didn't want to have a relationship.

"Where are you going?" Shikaku asked when he reached the door to the living room only a few feet away. "Hasn't your mother told you that it's rude to leave a guest behind?"

Shikamaru turned, quite irritated at the smug, knowing expression on his father's face before answering, "I'm going to set up some sleeping space for my 'guest' in my room. Is the foldable cot still in the basement?"

Shikaku rolled his eyes. "Nonsense, Neji and you can fit in your bed. Besides, that cot was put down there for a reason; we still haven't gotten a new mattress for it yet." His amused expression turned to the Hyuga sitting beside him, looking completely indifferent. "We used to have Shikamaru sleep in a cot as a kid; poor guy was a chronic bed-wetter until he was six!"

"Dad!!" Shikamaru shouted, glaring at his father and feeling his face burn. "Don't tell him that!"

"Why not?" the older Nara asked around a chuckle. "It's not like I told him about the time when you ran around the neighborhood in the buff." His gaze turned back to the Hyuga, explaining before his son could interrupt. "He got so scared watching a ghost movie and ran out of the house in the middle of a shower, claiming a ghost had just opened the bathroom window."

"_Shut up_, Dad!"

Neji laughed a little, sending a pleasing shudder up Shikamaru's spine at the beauty of the sound while simultaneously increasing the color on his cheeks, the heat spreading back to his ears. "And how old was he then?" his angel asked with a smile.

Shikaku's grin widened to an evil smile. "It was last summer."

'_I'm going to kill him,_' Shikamaru thought as he walked back over to the table and grabbed the other teen's arm. "Come on, Hyuga, you're coming with me."

"Shikamaru, is that a sunburn on your face, or are you blushing?" his father asked with his trademark shit-eating grin as his teenage son practically pulled the paler man from his seat. "And there's no need to take him away; we were having a nice conversation."

The younger Nara glared at his parent from the door. "I'm not leaving him alone with you." He quickly pulled his angel from the room and immediately went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a sigh. "Damn dad," he whispered.

"I quite like your father," Neji commented, sitting himself on the bed and giving Shikamaru an amused smirk, "he is very informative."

"Dad and his fucking pranks," Shikamaru added, crossing his arms and turning to lean against the plank of wood separating his room from the hallway. It had been his father who rigged the stupid window to open on its own and cause weird noises throughout the house that day.

Several minutes of silence passed as Shikamaru glared at the floor, trying desperately to figure out a way to get back at his father for saying such private things to someone who was practically a stranger. The older teen, however, seemed to be completely ignorant of his planning.

"Nara, we really need to talk about this first base thing."

Shikamaru sighed heavily, running a hand through his still damp hair. "Look, I just need some more time to think about it okay? It really isn't an easy decision."

After a moment, Neji nodded in agreement. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

The younger of them merely nodded as he walked over to the small television sitting on a table across from his bed. Grabbing the remote, Shikamaru turned it on and sat on the mattress. "What do you like to watch, Hyuga?"

"I don't watch TV a whole lot; I'm much too busy for it," said teen replied, settling himself beside his host.

Shikamaru shrugged and turned the channel to one of his favorite programs and calmly sat back to watch. Occasionally, Neji would ask questions about the show, but they remained silent for the most part.

A few hours later, the Nara got up from his very comfortable position on the bed as his father knocked on his door. He opened it, a bit curious as to why Shikaku didn't just barge in, as he was prone to do and had done in the past. "What is it, Dad?" Shikamaru asked.

His father had a bit of a blush on his cheeks as he ushered his son outside his room. He followed and shut the door when asked, still wondering why his father was acting so strange.

"It's almost time for bed," Shikaku stated, glancing at the clock on the wall.

The younger Nara shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

His male parent fidgeted a little, one hand reaching into his jeans pocket and fiddling with something inside it. "Look, I just want you to be safe, Shikamaru." His dark eyes gazed at his son with a heavy seriousness that had Shikamaru raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Dad? Are you feeling all right? You look a bit flushed."

The color across his cheeks deepened a little as he pulled out the item within his pocket, hiding it inside his fist. "Just take this, Shikamaru," Shikaku gently commanded, holding out his fisted hand to his son.

Feeling just a little bit cautious, Shikamaru held out a wary hand to catch the item in his father's grasp. It landed in his open palm without a sound, his dark eyes widening considerably and blood rushed to his own cheeks. Shikamaru glared at his father, trying to keep his voice down as he exclaimed, "Dad! What the _fuck_ would I need a condom for?!"

Shikaku placed his hands on his hips, very much resembling the teen's female parent. "It's for sex, Shikamaru. You are not having unprotected sexual relations while under this roof, young man! Especially since your mother and I use them!"

"Ew, gross!" Shikamaru almost shouted, dropping the air tight package and immediately wiping his hand upon his pants. Taking a deep breath, he looked sternly at his father. "Okay Dad, number one; I do not plan on having sex with anybody, especially Neji Hyuga. He is out of my league. Number two; if I was going to have sex, I think I would go out and buy my own condoms and not use ones that came out of a box from my _parents'_ nightstand!"

"Dresser, Shikamaru, we keep them in the top drawer of the dresser."

The teen slapped a hand over his face; the mental images were not very appealing and his father was not helping. "Whatever!"

"Besides," Shikaku went on, a small smile coming to his lips and a surge of pride puffed out his chest, "the brand we use is probably the kind you'll need."

Shikamaru continued to glare, not really sure that he wanted to keep this conversation going. "What do you mean?"

The older man's smile broadened, leaning in close to his son. "They're the 'extra large' size, and the most comfortable extra large I've ever had." At his son's stunned silence, he continued, "Oh, come on, Shikamaru, I know you must have inherited my… physical endowment! When you were a baby, your dingus was the same size as a five-year-olds!"

"Oh god, Dad, shut up!" He grabbed the knob to his door and swung it open. "Good night!" Shikamaru damn near shouted before almost slamming the piece of wood in his father's face.

Neji looked at him with a dark eyebrow raised high on his forehead. "Problem?"

The younger teen released a long sigh before shaking his head. "Not at all. My dad just wanted us to go to bed soon."

The Hyuga nodded and turned off the television. "That's fine with me. I'm tired anyway."

A smug smirk touched Shikamaru's lips as he turned off the lights while his angel climbed into bed. "Well, nagging someone and having a mud fight will do that." He could feel the other's glare as he neared the bed in the darkness.

"I wouldn't _have_ to nag if you'd just be more open in telling me how you feel, Nara."

Shikamaru swallowed hard as he joined his angel under the covers, laying on his side and giving the older teen his back. "Whatever Hyuga. Good night." He heard Neji release a heavy sigh of frustration as he also lied down.

For a long time, Shikamaru stared into the darkness of his room. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest and his mind just would not calm down. Thoughts kept racing through his head, still amazed that such a thing could have happened; his _angel_ was in his _bed_! Although he knew it was nothing sexual, the Nara couldn't help but quietly imagine the paler teen curling up to him, whispering softly into his ear as a stray hand would roam down to his waist. He sighed silently, trying to get the heat pooling around his groin to disperse. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. Maybe he should have given his angel the bed while he took the floor. That would have been better than staying up all night with an almost overwhelming need to roll over and wrap his arms around the man beside him.

It could have been the ultimate reason why Shikamaru wasn't falling asleep; fearing he might do something he'd regret while in slumber land and awake to a traumatized and pissed off Neji Hyuga. Not a good situation to be in.

The body behind him shifted. "Hey, you sleeping?" his angel's voice whispered.

The younger teen blinked. Had the one he secretly loves sensed something from him? "…no," he answered, hesitantly.

"Could… could I ask you a question?"

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow to the darkness he was staring at. Was it just him or did Neji seem a bit nervous? Neji Hyuga never got nervous, or if he did he certainly didn't show it. What in the world could be wrong with him? "…I guess," the Nara answered, "but don't be surprised if I don't know the answer."

There was a moment of silence from the older teen before his very soft voice reached the younger teen's ears. "Shikamaru," said teen tensed at how gloriously angelic his name sounded falling from those lips, "what… what do you know about… sex?"

Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Meet Nightime Demons

…Meet the Nighttime Demons

Shikamaru blinked… and blinked again. Had he heard that right? Was he dreaming? He turned to lie on his back, dark eyes easily finding his pale-eyed angel within the darkness. Neji had a very faint blush upon his cheeks and his eyes kept darting around the room, delicate fingers playing with the edge of the blanket.

"What do I know about sex?" the Nara repeated quietly, registering a small nod from his bed partner. His heart began racing; no way could he be this lucky. He softly sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Well… it depends," Shikamaru started, eyes darting to glance at the teen beside him. "A man having sex with a woman, besides the basics, I can't tell you much about it. However, a man having sex with another man I have more knowledge on."

Neji's cheeks darkened a bit at hearing his last sentence and he audibly swallowed, not making eye contact as his hands continued to fidget. "Uh… how much do you know? I mean, have you ever…?" His blush spread a bit more as he left the question hang in the air around them.

The Nara couldn't hide the small smirk that came to his lips. "Gone all the way with a guy?" he finished, watching Neji give a very small nod before responding, "Yeah, I have once."

His angel's eyes widened as he finally locked gazes with Shikamaru. "R-really?" he asked in a very quiet and surprised tone. "You've really had sex with another guy before?"

It was Shikamaru's turn to nod, slowly and deliberately. Normally, he would have lied about it. He had promised never to speak to anyone of it, but it seemed all right to tell his angel, especially since he seemed to be impressed. Maybe he'd be able to make an impression on the most gorgeous, talented, and smartest man he knew.

Neji turned onto his side, moon-hued orbs shining curiosity and interest. "What was it like?" he whispered.

The Nara turned away. "I don't think I should tell you; I did give my word that I wouldn't talk about it. Besides, what brought this up? I would never expect this kind of conversation to come from you of all people."

The older teen frowned. "Isn't sex the main conversation topic during a sleepover?"

Shikamaru couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his throat; it was such a simple-minded way to think about it. "I really wouldn't know, Neji. I haven't had an official 'sleepover' since I was a kid."

His guest seemed to consider that for a moment. "Well, I know that's all that Hinata and her friends blab on about whenever they spend the night."

"Oh my god!" Shikamaru quietly exclaimed, trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. "You actually eavesdrop on your own cousin?"

Neji's frown deepened. "It's not like I have a choice, Shikamaru! Her bedroom is right next to mine and they talk so freaking loud I can practically hear every word! Do you think I _want_ to hear who they think is cute or who has had sex with who from a bunch of teenage girls?"

Shikamaru just couldn't stop giggling at the abashed look on his angel's face; it was too cute. "Okay, okay!" he breathed out as he forced his fit to calm down. "You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

The Hyuga scowled at the younger teen. "Would you stop laughing at me? I just want to know how you had sex with another guy, that's all."

He wiped the tears from his cheeks, a small smile still upon his lips. "Why? Are you gay, Neji?"

The paler teen started, blush creeping further onto his pretty face as his eyes looked away. "I-I uh… I'm not sure…."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're not sure? Neji, you're either gay, straight, or bi. What do you consider yourself?"

"I've never really thought about it, okay!" Neji softly snapped, hugging the blanket closer to his body.

"All right, all right, calm down," the Nara whispered, trying to soothe his angel. "Let's start with the basics. Are you attracted to women or men?"

"…uh…"

After a few short moments, Shikamaru shook his head, releasing a small sigh. "Never mind, I've got a better idea." He got up from the bed, feeling those glorious eyes follow him as he walked over to his closet. Kneeling on the floor, he reached way back into the corner, feeling the fake panel of wood against the wall and easily peeling it back to reveal the black box hidden within the compartment. He carefully pulled it free of its hiding place, something his father had done for him a year or two ago so his mother wouldn't find it.

Shikamaru placed the box under the light of the moon, which was pouring in through the window and removed the lid. He rummaged through many items of interest and grabbed the first two DVDs Shikaku had given him after telling his father that puberty had come to the Nara boy. He returned to the bed, Neji sitting up and gazing at him curiously as he held out the two movies.

"Which one would you rather watch?" Shikamaru asked.

The older teen's eyes dropped to the selections being shown to him, one being a heterosexual movie, based on the two naked people on the cover, the other homosexual with two very attractive, very nude men having sex on the cover. Shikamaru waited patiently; this was how he had found out he was gay, his father doing the same to him, giving him two movies and asking him which one he'd rather see.

The Nara's heart beat a little faster when his guest pointed to the gay one, moon-hued orbs looking a little bashful as he did so. '_Damn, this insecure Neji is so much more adorable than my baseball angel,_' he thought as he gave the paler teen a smile and strode over to his television, turning it on and placing the DVD into the player.

"W-wait, Shikamaru!" Neji whispered urgently.

He turned to look at the surprised features of his angel as the movie began playing.

"Y-you want me… to watch it now?!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Why not? This way, you'll have that answer to your sexuality and can go from there." He stepped away from the television to sit on the edge of the bed, dark eyes watching the introduction with little interest. He'd seen this movie more than enough times to memorize it, thus it only did anything for him when he was in the right mood.

The Hyuga slowly moved to sit beside his host, seeming a bit uncomfortable as the story began on the screen.

The younger teen released a small sigh. "Would you like me to leave the room for little bit, Neji and give you some privacy?"

Said teen was shaking his head before Shikamaru even finished the sentence. "N-no, Shikamaru, it's all right. You can stay. I've just… never watched pornography before."

Shikamaru nodded, leaning back onto the bed a little. "Gotchya, just be warned that there is no such thing as good acting; the actors suck in almost everything I've seen."

Neji giggled a little. "Who watches for the acting, anyway?"

The younger teen smiled. "And that would be the correct way to think, Neji." They remained silent after that, the movie playing out on the screen. Shikamaru didn't pay it much attention, though. His dark eyes kept drifting to the pale man beside him, his orbs glued to the television as the unsuspecting student walked into his horny teacher's classroom. The Nara had seen it before, but watched his angel's eyes glaze over a bit while they widened as the teacher advanced on the student sexually, telling him how hot he was and his hands roamed to the student's ass.

The teacher ordered the student to sit on his desk before kissing him roughly, dominating the younger teen and rubbing his groin through the material of his pants. The student kept protesting vocally, but did little else as his teacher knelt down on the floor and unzipped his fly, eagerly pulling out the teen's hardened penis and stroking it. He voiced soothing words to the student before engulfing the hot organ into his mouth, making the teen cry out.

Shikamaru noticed his angel's eyelids coming down to half mast as he bent his leg to hug it against his chest as he continued to watch the student, who was flipped over to lie chest down on the desk while his teacher pulled down the teen's pants and underwear to reveal perfectly round buttocks. The teacher said something about how his student was mouthwatering and had a very fuckable ass. The older man then undid his fly and pulled out his thick and long erection, stroking himself with one hand as he lubed and stretched the teen with some lotion he had upon the desk.

Neji's breathing sped up a bit as his cheeks adorned a pink hue. He wriggled his hips a little as the teacher pushed his fingers deep within the student's entrance, causing him to cry out and beg for more. The teacher, however, was very evil in fulfilling the teen's request and kept asking him what it was exactly that the student wanted. Around many moans and screams, the teen shouted, "Please, sensei! I want your cock deep inside me!"

The Hyuga shuddered at the sound. Shikamaru had to admit the pleading and want within that student's voice could be very arousing, but not this time.

The older man on the television finally relented and grabbed a condom he _just happened_ to have in a desk drawer and put it on before shoving his length within the willing student. For several minutes, the teacher fucked his student, telling the teen how great his ass felt and how his moans and cries turned him on even more. He pulled out at some point and flipped the student over, placing his legs over his shoulders and slamming back into the younger man, continuing his tirade of how glorious the teen felt.

Shikamaru could just barely hear his angel's labored breathing above the movie and noticed the arm closest to him had drifted down and squeezed between his thigh and calf, the appendage moving in a slow, steady rhythm. Now the Nara was starting to get turned on as the two on the screen started announcing they were going to cum. The student was first, screaming his sensei's name as he shot seed all over his stomach. The teacher continued to thrust for a few more seconds before pulling out and quickly removing the rubber around his shaft just in time to spurt his hot cum onto his student, who grabbed his teacher's ejaculating penis and gave it several hard strokes, much to the adult's delight.

The scene soon ended with the two wondering how they were going to keep their affair a secret from the rest of the school, as the student insisted that they do it again. When the credits started rolling with pictures from the episode, Shikamaru grabbed the remote and turned off the television, dark eyes looking intently upon his flushed angel. "Well, Neji?"

The Hyuga took a deep breath before turning his head to gaze at the younger teen with pink cheeks and glazed orbs. "I-I liked it," he whispered, eyes darting quickly down the other's body.

Shikamaru didn't miss the action and couldn't hide the small smirk that came to his lips. "What's the matter?" he asked, not being able to resist teasing the older teen just a little.

Neji swallowed and looked away. "After watching that… aren't you… in the mood?"

"For what? Sex?" he clarified, smirk growing a little when his angel nodded. "No; I've seen that movie so many times now that it barely turns me on. I need to watch some of my newer stuff, the ones I haven't memorized to get me 'in the mood.'"

The paler teen nodded a little, staying silent for a few moments before asking, "Could you… watch something to get yourself… 'turned on?'"

Shikamaru sat up a bit straighter. "Why do you want me to be turned on?" He was actually a little surprised at how his angel was acting; he'd never seen the other so hesitant and unsure before. What was really astonishing was the fact that he found himself liking the roll of being dominating over Neji, and since he was being so submissive, everything seemed to be fitting in nicely.

"Because I don't want to be the only one with a freaking hard-on, Shikamaru!" the Hyuga damn near shouted, the color on his cheeks darkening as he turned away in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay," the younger teen whispered, hoping that his father hadn't heard that. "Look maybe there's another way to get me turned on. I could watch another movie, but I think if that first one got you like this, any of the ones I like would be too much for you, since you've never seen porn before." Pale eyes looked back at him in curiosity as he continued, "Why don't we work on some of the basic skills you'll need for dating. Kissing, for example; have you kissed anybody before, Neji?"

The pale teen slowly shook his head. "No, I-I-," he paused a moment to clear his throat in an innocent way that the Nara couldn't help but finding cute. "I've never… been kissed."

Shikamaru nodded. "All right, then some lessons are probably in order. Put your leg down," he gently requested as he scooted a bit closer to his guest.

Neji blinked a moment before looking at his bent leg he was still hugging and giving the younger teen an embarrassed expression. "Why do I have to move my leg?"

The Nara raised an eyebrow at him. "Because it's in the way, now move it." His dark eyes watched as his angel very slowly placed his foot onto the floor, his gaze quickly running up the Hyuga's body and feeling heat pool in his groin at seeing the tent within the other's pants. Hiding the little smirk he wanted to show, Shikamaru locked gazes with the blushing pitcher and gradually leaned closer, their mouths almost touching. "Pay attention and learn, Neji," he whispered before gently pressing his lips against his angel's.

Shikamaru was able to suppress the moan he wanted to sound when they made contact, and started moving his lips sensually along the older teen's. He was a little surprised at how soft they were, not really knowing why. Should ballplayer's lips be chapped?

After a few moments of the tender stuff, the Nara got a bit more risky. Neji was responding nicely to his efforts, trying to move his lips just like the younger teen's, so Shikamaru hoped he'd be up to a little frenching. Opening his mouth, Shikamaru carefully licked his angel's bottom lip, and then darted the tip over the seam of where the lips held together, hoping he was being as polite as possible.

Shikamaru's heart jumped into his throat for a moment as his request was granted, his tongue sliding easily into the Hyuga's hot mouth. Neji moaned, the sound immediately being swallowed up by the Nara and forcing his heart back into his chest, where it continued to beat frantically. He found that his angel tasted sweet, but that was all right. If he could satisfy his sweet tooth simply by kissing another man, then it was a risk Shikamaru was just going to have to take.

A small tremor rippled through his body as two very warms hands landed hesitantly on his chest. The Nara was going to pull back, before he was pushed away, but found that wasn't going to happen. No sooner had the appendages landed on his skin; they quickly traveled up to his shoulders to wrap tentatively around his neck, pulling him closer.

'_No way I am this fucking lucky,_' Shikamaru thought, wrapping one arm around Neji's slender waist to keep his balance. Had anyone told him that he'd be making out with the man of his dreams, without having the excuse that he was dying or moving away or some definite thing where he'd never see the paler man again, Shikamaru would have immediately turned that person in for smoking crack. A moan rumbled low in his throat as the Hyuga's tongue began rubbing against his own, sliding along its side to get to the younger teen's mouth. Shikamaru relented, retreating his tongue to let his angel explore his mouth for several long moments.

When Neji was finished with his examination, Shikamaru was surprised that the other teen started sucking against his mouth, forcing his tongue to once again enter his angel's. Not that the Nara minded; he could explore that hot, sweet cavern forever, what was the most surprising was the fact that the Hyuga leaned back, holding on to the younger teen's neck and forcing them both to fall onto the bed. Shikamaru moaned again, feeling those extremely warm hands begin to move, one combing through his hair to grasp onto dark locks as the other trailed down his back, both actions trying to pull him closer.

'_I-I should probably stop this,_' the rational part of his mind whispered, quietly suggesting that he was taking advantage of someone he never wanted to take advantage of. Shikamaru found it very hard to tear his lips away from those so willing to be pressed to him. Slowly, he pulled his arm free from underneath the paler man and anchored himself to the bed. Trying to be as non-rejecting looking as possible, Shikamaru pulled away, great gasps leaving his chest as he remembered to breathe and gazed down at the pale man beneath him.

Neji's face was completely flushed, eyes glazed over as he panted just as hard as the Nara. His pale hands rested upon tanned shoulders as he leaned up to touch their foreheads together. "Please," his angel whispered between gasps, "please Shikamaru. Take me."

'…_there's no way in hell I could be this fucking lucky!_' Shikamaru's little inner sex demon cried out, not really sure if that was a good thing or bad, and hoping he had heard his angel right. For once he started, the Nara wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop.


	6. Converting Angels

Converting Angels

Bright moon-colored eyes gazed desperately into darker, shocked orbs. Shikamaru was paralyzed. Never had he _ever_ dreamt that his angel would actually ask, no more like _beg_, to have sex with him. He knew it would be too foolish to hope for such an outrageous situation, not even in his fantasies. All he could do for several moments was look into the eyes of the one person he loved so deeply, the young man he'd yearned for, the amazing baseball player he focused on, not once thinking he'd ever get to this point.

Shikamaru, by all accounts, was scared out of his mind. What was he doing? He shouldn't be in this situation! Neji Hyuga couldn't have been in his right mind; not if he was underneath a man who was not worthy of his touch, barely worthy of his attention. The older teen was practically _drunk_ with a lust that the Nara himself had put there. It wasn't proper; he didn't have the right to take his angel's virginity. Deep down, he knew the paler man was destined for great things and was pretty sure he wouldn't be a part of it.

Angels belonged in heaven; demons belonged in hell.

Shikamaru was damn sure he wasn't an angel. No matter how badly he wanted to touch more of the paler teen's soft skin or kiss those slightly pouty lips until his were numb, he knew he wasn't worthy of such things. Neji deserved so much better.

The one his thoughts whirled around shifted slightly beneath him. "Shikamaru?" he whispered, the soft word causing the Nara to focus more intently on the eyes looking worriedly into his own. "Are you… all right?"

A small sigh slipped past Shikamaru's lips as he looked away. How could he tell the older teen he wasn't sure about having sex with him when Neji was giving him such a sexy gaze? It was fucking frustrating!

Neji's hands fell from his shoulders. "Did… did I say something wrong?" he asked a bit timidly.

The Nara returned his eyes to the paler teen to see him gazing at the ceiling over his shoulder; hands folded over his chest and were slightly shaking. A spike of guilt shot through his heart in an instant. He shook his head, whispering, "No, Neji you didn't say anything wrong."

The older teen almost looked like he attempted to snort, eyes looking away completely as he turned his head. "Then why won't you answer me?"

Shikamaru raised a dark eyebrow in curiosity. "Answer you?"

A solid blush on the other's cheeks spread a bit as he refused to even glance at the younger teen. "About taking me, Shikamaru. You… you didn't agree with me when I said I wanted to."

The Nara's orbs widened a bit. Were those… _tears_ in Neji's eyes?! His heart went into overdrive as he tried to sputter out some kind of explanation to his angel, placing a gentle hand on his pale shoulder and moving to kneel more comfortably beside him instead of hovering over him. "Look, Neji it's—I…. That is, there's—"

"Am I not attractive, Shikamaru?" the Hyuga interrupted, sitting up and giving the younger teen a desperate, tear-filled gaze. "Is that why you won't have sex with me?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Of course it's not, Neji. A person would have to be blind not to find you attractive."

His angel nodded, blinking back the water in his pale orbs to look more curiously at the Nara. "Well, didn't that kiss turn you on?" he asked, leaning over in the same instant to gently place his hand over his host's crotch. Shikamaru hissed slamming his eyes shut as his half-hard penis was lightly squeezed through the thin material of his pajama pants. He pried his eyelids apart when he heard the beautiful sound of his angel chuckling; the older teen smirking at him. "I don't see a problem, Shikamaru," he whispered, a hint of his usual personality shining through. "For the most part, we've both got erections, what's the matter with having a little sex to get the lust out of our systems?"

Shikamaru released a long breath as that pale hand continued to gently fondle him, helping his member reach its full mast. "There's a b-b-bit more to it than-ah-that, Neji," he tried to explain, his hips lightly thrusting into the very warm appendage.

The Hyuga frowned, pulling his hand away, much to his host's disappointment. "More?"

He nodded, giving his angel a serious look. "It'll be your first time, Neji. Losing one's virginity can be a big deal, and I don't want you to make a mistake here by having me do the honors. I'd rather not deal with a friend who ends up regretting having sex with me."

Neji appeared to be considering that, his gaze moving to the darkness by the television as silence reigned around them for several minutes. A small sigh left him when he turned back to the younger teen, determination shining in his moon-hued orbs and the color returning to his face. "Having you do this, Shikamaru, might be the best way for me."

Shikamaru's jaw almost dropped at the statement.

"I… I don't really know what I'm doing," his angel continued, scooting closer just the tiniest bit so their hips touched, "but you do. Since you stopped to say something also adds to your credibility; I know you're watching out for me. And I know that you won't hurt me." He leaned in to give the younger teen a small kiss on the lips. "Please, Shikamaru. I want to know what it feels like to have..," he moved his head a bit to breathe hotly into the other's ear, "your _cock_ inside me."

The Nara shuddered; his erection pulsing at the tone within the paler teen's voice. How could anyone say no to that? His breathing began to speed up as he looked into expectant orbs. "All right, Neji," he whispered.

There it was, gracing Shikamaru once more. Neji's perfect smile. He only saw it for a moment before the paler teen leaned in to capture his lips in a breathtaking kiss; their tongues clashing in a sloppy and rushed fashion as the Hyuga practically threw his body at his host, pushing him down onto the sheets. Shikamaru wrapped his arms tightly around the body atop his, silently praying that if he was asleep to never, ever awake from it. Surely he would die if it turned out to be another of his hormone-filled teenage fantasies.

Neji pulled his mouth away to frantically look around the room. "Where do you keep your condoms?" he asked quickly.

The Nara's eyes widened a moment before he looked away, a sheepish smile curling his lips. "I uh… don't have any."

Moon-hued orbs shot to him, almost glaring in the way his eyebrows pinched together. "You don't have any condoms? Then… we can't…."

Shikamaru blinked at the disappointment quickly swirling through those eyes he loved so much and gave his angel a reassuring smile. "Its okay, Neji. My parents… I mean, I can steal one from my dad."

Immediately the Hyuga's face brightened. "Really?"

The younger teen nodded. "Yeah." He carefully removed himself from underneath his angel, who sat on the edge of the bed as he walked to the door. "Keep yourself occupied," Shikamaru said as he turned the knob, "I'll only be a few minutes." With a confident grin, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As quietly as his pounding heart would allow, he crept down the dark halls of the house, finding the entrance to his parent's bedroom was slightly ajar. Grateful he wouldn't have to deal with the noise of opening it; Shikamaru slowly pushed the wood away from its frame. Moonlight was also pouring in from the windows, lighting his way as he tip-toed to his parent's dresser. Shikamaru very carefully opened the top drawer, hoping it was the right one as there were two, and began shuffling through what looked like his father's underwear. His hands moved quickly around and he scowled as nothing felt like a box of the little rubber gloves he needed.

"The other top drawer, Shikamaru," his father's voice whispered to him in the darkness.

The teen froze, his face feeling as though it was on fire as he took a very deep breath. Trying to act as calmly as possible, he slowly closed the drawer he had been looking through and turned his attention to its twin compartment just inches away. Shikamaru wanted to cry when he saw what was on the inside though. It seemed that his parents didn't use _just condoms_ when they had sex; and that was a thought he really didn't want to have.

A black and silver box caught his eye, which was what he kept his focus on, and he pulled a string of three air-tight sealed condoms from it. Deciding that he really did not want to make this trip again, Shikamaru folded the trio into his hand and immediately shut the drawer.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the teen turned and headed straight for the open door.

"Have fun!" his father whispered to him as he left, making sure the door was latched before heading back to his room.

The burning sensation on his cheeks didn't seem to fade, even as Shikamaru reached the entrance to his bedroom. He leaned against the wall beside the door and took a moment to collect himself. His dark eyes drifted down to the small packages within his hand and an excited shudder rippled down his spine.

This was _really_ happening. Shikamaru was really going to have sex with his angel. His hand started shaking a little as he continued to gaze at it, but he took a deep breath. He knew he had to keep his wits about him; Neji was counting on him to be the one who keeps things together. Shikamaru couldn't afford to be nervous. It could lead to him accidentally hurting the man he loved so much.

Nodding his head to strengthen his resolve, the Nara opened the door and stepped back into his room, shutting it behind him… and locking it. No sense in not being too careful. His gaze quickly fell on the pale teen still sitting on the edge of his bed, the white tank top he had been wearing now removed, his beautiful skin almost glowing. Shikamaru walked up to him, his guest immediately standing as he approached.

"Did you get one?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

Shikamaru smiled a little, holding out the packages.

Neji blushed, hands a little shaky as they grabbed onto the foil. "Three?" Moon-hued eyes gave the Nara a surprised glance. "Shikamaru… do you really think we'll… need that many?"

The younger teen shrugged. "Call it insurance; I am not going back in there for more." He gently took the condoms from the paler teen and tossed them onto the nightstand. Giving the pitcher a small smirk, Shikamaru eliminated the space between them, wrapping his arms around a slender waist. "Now, I believe there's something you wanted to do."

The Hyuga nodded once, breathing a bit shaky as their lips touched. In fact, his entire body seemed to be trembling just a little as he brought his arms up to drape over Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru knew it had to be nerves; he had been extremely nervous his first time, too. Wanting to sooth his angel before getting too into it, he slowly moved his hands over the paler teen's back. He carefully pressed onto soft skin, trying to give a small massage and calm his guest.

Neji moaned into his mouth, his warm hands running down to his chest and exploring. The Nara returned the sound when his angel's fingers came across one of his nipples, pinching it slightly before rubbing the bite of pain away.

In no time at all, Shikamaru was hard once more and fighting off the strong urge to shove the Hyuga onto his bed and take him quickly. Their lips were still locked together, tongues rubbing against each other as they continued to make out. The Nara's hands had left the older teen's back to lightly squeeze his cloth-covered ass, earning him an approving noise and a rough thrust against his hips. He couldn't help but growl at feeling the other's hardness press into his.

Slowly, Shikamaru brought his hands around to the front of the pair of khakis Neji was borrowing from him and carefully undid the button. The Hyuga seemed to intensify their kissing as the younger teen leisurely pulled down the zipper, one pale hand tangling in his hair as the other very tentatively traced the hem of his pajama pants. With one final motion, Neji's pants fell to pool at his ankles, with a very sensual moan vibrating through Shikamaru's mouth when it happened.

The Nara's lips left his angel's as they trailed down to suck and nibble on the pale and surprisingly delectable flesh of Neji's neck. One of his hands immediately placed itself onto his guest's now bare buttocks, carefully squeezing and massaging while the other made its way to gently grasp onto the hardened heat between his angel's legs.

Neji hissed, his head falling back, giving the younger teen more room on his neck and began lightly thrusting into the hand wrapped around his erection. "So soft," he breathed quietly, the pale hand that had been teasing at the top of Shikamaru's pajama pants breaching the elastic border in a shy fashion. Nimble fingers traced his hip beneath the fabric before reaching further back to cup one of the Nara's cheeks.

Shikamaru moaned softly against his angel's neck for his efforts, his touch leaving the older teen to place his hands upon pale shoulders. He gently pushed the other to sit on the bed, which Neji easily obeyed, gazing up at him with a wave of lust and a drop of nervousness. Shikamaru smiled down at him and moved to grab the small bottle of lubrication he had in his nightstand, when two strong hands on his hips stopped him.

Neji grasped him tightly, gaze focused on the very obvious tent within his pants as he slowly, carefully, pulled down on the thin material. Shikamaru watched his angel's reaction when his manhood sprang forth from the hot confines the fabric had encased it in. The Hyuga's eyes widened as he openly stared at the younger teen's… endowment.

"…wow," Neji whispered. "It's… so big."

Shikamaru hissed slightly at his angel's words, a heavy drop of pre-cum accumulating on his erection's tip. He had to shut his eyes when the paler teen timidly wrapped delicate fingers around his shaft and began slowly stroking. Fuck, he couldn't watch! It took all of the willpower he possessed not to cum; knowing the man of his dreams was touching his penis.

Gently, the Nara grabbed his angel's wrists and pulled his hands away. "I won't last long if you do that," he breathed softly.

"W-will you… fit?" Neji asked, concerned orbs locking with dark ones as they opened.

Shikamaru leaned down with a smile, his lips only centimeters away from his angel's. "We'll make it work, Neji," he reassured, giving the older teen a tender kiss before pulling away. "Lie down for me."

The Hyuga did what was asked, laying his head upon a pillow and watched as Shikamaru grabbed the lube and kneeled onto the bed, placing himself at his angel's feet.

"Spread your legs," he gently commanded, almost chuckling at the audible swallow Neji made before moving his pale legs, spreading them wide and exposing his stiff erection. Shikamaru scooted between them, lubing up his fingers as he did so and leaned down to whisper in the paler teen's ear. "It may feel a little strange, Neji, and it might hurt but the pain is fleeting. I'll be careful." Slowly, he moved his hand beneath soft sacs to trail to Neji's entrance, circling the puckered hole and spreading the lube.

"Y-y-you'd better b-b-be," the Hyuga whispered, slightly arching and gasping as Shikamaru carefully penetrated him with a slick finger. He let Neji get used to the feeling a little before he started thrusting the digit within his body, dark eyes watching his angel's face for any sign of discomfort.

Gratefully, none came as Shikamaru slid another finger passed the tight ring of muscle. A small moan left Neji and his legs spread a bit more as the younger teen continued to carefully thrust into his body, making sure he'd be properly stretched.

When the third finger was forced into his entrance, however, the Hyuga hissed in pain, hands flying to grasp Shikamaru's shoulders as he stopped all movements.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not liking the look of discomfort on his angel's face. "Do you want me to stop?"

Neji shook his head; eyes clenched shut and his teeth biting down on his lower lip.

"Okay, but I need you to relax or this is going to be very painful, Neji. Take deep breaths for me." He smiled a little as his angel obeyed, his body calming a few short moments later and Shikamaru continued to thrust his fingers within Neji at a leisurely pace. It wasn't until the older teen started thrusting back onto his hand that the Nara knew he'd be ready for him.

"All right," he whispered, gently pulling his fingers free from the Hyuga's body, "I think you're prepared enough." Pale eyes peered from slightly parted eyelids as Shikamaru reached for one of the condoms upon the nearby nightstand. Ripping one of the packages off and opening it, he was surprised to have shaky hands come over his. He looked at Neji's face to find him a bit shy as he tried to pull the latex from its foil prison.

"Can I… put it on you?" he asked very quietly.

Shikamaru smiled softly and nodded. He helped the paler teen to sit up and made sure the condom was going on the right way. Neji's nimble fingers trembled a little as they pushed the white-colored latex down his length; Shikamaru sighing pleasantly at feeling and seeing his angel doing such a thing. The Hyuga then grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a fair amount onto his gloved erection.

"Wow," the younger teen mentioned around a chuckle, "and I didn't even ask you to do that."

Neji's flushed face seemed to darken just a bit as he started stroking the Nara's shaft, spreading the lube on it. "It's what they did in that movie," he stated simply, focusing on what he was doing.

Shikamaru moaned and, after he was slicked, silently requested his angel to lie down again as he positioned himself at Neji's entrance. As carefully and slowly as he could, he pushed into the older teen's body, gasping with his guest as the head breached the tight ring of muscle. He forced his eyes to remain open as he gazed at his angel's face. He would not hurt him. He kept the pace slow and deliberate until he was fully sheathed into Neji's hot and unbelievably tight ass. Shikamaru breathed slowly; it was going to be quite a chore not to orgasm prematurely.

Neji released long breaths, too, as they both remained still for a few moments. The paler teen gave a little whine after a minute or two and wiggled his hips, which caused his eyes to widen and a low groan to slip past his lips.

Shikamaru smirked; he'd felt that against his erection. Just as slowly as before, he pulled out about halfway before entering again, his angel growling in frustration after doing so only a couple times. Confident he was stretched out enough, the Nara began a steady rhythm, each time his hardened manhood brushing up against his angel's prostate.

He really did try to keep it slow and sensual, but the small noises Neji was making and that he kept flexing his muscles to squeeze Shikamaru even harder, he found himself not being able to hold back much. His thrusts picked up speed, his hands fisting the sheet beneath them as he moaned to his angel.

Neji didn't seem to mind the quickened pace at all, his expression one filled with pleasure as he gasped, moaned and arched for the teen above him. Soon his breathing was coming in heavy pants and his eyes shot to gaze up at the Nara.

The look within them made Shikamaru kick up the speed again, his body damn near slamming into his angel's as his orgasm started building, reaching for the inevitable release.

He watched as Neji's eyes rolled to hide behind his eyelids, mouth opening in a silent scream as his back left the bed. Shikamaru's dark eyes looked between them and saw searing white semen spurt from his angel's penis, jerking heavily as it released its large load all over Neji's smooth stomach.

Shikamaru's head became very light as he quickly pulled out and ripped the latex from around his already ejaculating dick, depositing his hot cum onto his angel as his mind spun to the top of euphoria for several, long, exhilarating moments. He sighed heavily and looked at the beautiful mess upon the Hyuga, smiling softly at what he saw; their cum did look oddly good together. His dark gaze then moved to his angel's face, finding pale eyes staring back at him.

The Nara smiled tiredly, tossing the used condom into the trashcan and easily collapsing beside Neji, who immediately curled up on his side, using his shoulder as a pillow. "Thank you… Shikamaru," he whispered, exhaustion quickly throwing his angel into a peaceful sleep.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around his new lover, smirking to himself as he drifted off to slumber. '_He's mine,_' his mind whispered, '_even if it's just for tonight, I finally have my angel._'

XXXXX

Sunlight was just barely peeking over the horizon when Shikamaru awoke. A smile immediately spread on his lips; that was definitely the best wet dream he'd ever had in his life and he doubted they could get much better. He stretched leisurely as he prepared to slip back into the dark recesses of sleep for another few hours.

He stopped mid stretch, however, as he felt a warm body shift on his side. Shikamaru's head whipped around to find Neji Hyuga looking at him, moon-hued eyes filled with contentment even if a bit tired. The Nara didn't miss the fact that they were both naked.

'_It… it wasn't a dream?!_' his mind screamed in surprise even as he raised a curious eyebrow to his guest. "What?" he asked, grateful he was able to keep his voice from cracking.

Neji shrugged. "I was just wondering something," he replied innocently, a pale hand coming up to lightly trace over Shikamaru's chest.

The younger teen suppressed the urge to sigh. "And that would be?"

The paler teen shrugged again, a light blush slowly emerging on his cheeks as his eyes watched his fingers move over his host's torso. He refused to make eye contact as he whispered his question, the color on his face spreading to the tip of his nose. "Do you want to… I don't know; say… use up another condom?"


	7. Angels in the Morning

Angels In the Morning

Shikamaru held his breath as his angel straddled his waist. Slender pale fingers wrapped loosely around his latex covered erection as he guided it to his stretched and lubricated entrance, slowly lowering onto the rigid flesh. The younger teen released a long sigh as he watched himself disappear into Neji's tight hole, trying his best not to follow the strong instinct he had to thrust up. His dark eyes drifted up a pale torso, darted between pert, pink nipples for a few moments, and then settled onto his angel's glorious face.

The Hyuga looked absolutely amazing; a few beads of sweat glistened on his brow, causing a few stray strands of dark hair to cling to the creamy flesh, his thin eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, although his moon-hued eyes conveyed a hint of struggle. Pink lips, slightly swollen from kisses, were parted as he panted softly, seating himself fully onto Shikamaru's manhood. Neji released a quiet sigh and leaned forward a bit, placing slightly shaky hands upon the Nara's chest.

"Oh Shikamaru," he whispered, shutting his eyes and lightly wiggling his hips, "it feels… so _good_."

A strong tremor rippled down the younger teen's spine as his own hands wandered up to rest on his angel's thighs. "I-It should," he replied just as quietly.

Without much more hesitation, Neji began slowly rising himself with trembling legs, only to lower just as leisurely with a soft moan. Shikamaru kept his hands busy rubbing the soft skin beneath his fingers, so as not to grab the man he so badly wanted to pound into. It was becoming quite a chore as his angel gradually picked up the pace, which also increased the mind-numbing sounds from his lips and the Nara found himself not being able to stop his own hips from rising to meet the other. That action only granted him more delicious moans and the pale hands upon his chest began to get bold, fingers gently grabbing his nipples and pinching softly.

It didn't take long for Shikamaru to feel like he'd lost control of his body; his angel seemed to have that effect on him. His hands quickly abandoned their position on warm thighs to grab on to slender hips, rubbing the muscles there and guiding the older teen's movements. The Nara's hips also seemed to have a mind of their own as they started thrusting a bit harsher into the body above him, no matter how much his mind cried out to be careful.

Neji didn't seem to mind, however, as he sat a little straighter, almost seeming grateful to the younger teen for taking over. His nimble fingers left his chest to run threw his glorious mane, fanning out dark tresses into the air like a model for a shampoo commercial, before falling to his sides.

The paler teen leaned back, and Shikamaru couldn't tell if his angel _knew_ he was torturing him or if he was actually just enjoying the moment, but he felt those calloused hands grabbed a hold of his thighs as he arched his back. The Nara's eyes were glued to the sight of that creamy skin shimmering in the early morning light shining into the room, small droplets of sweat running down along the smooth flesh only to disappear within dark curls. Neji's erection dripped with pre-cum, and Shikamaru almost moaned out as he descended once again onto him and the penis ejected another drop of the clear fluid only to immediately rise and leave a thin trail still connected to the growing puddle.

When Neji leaned just a bit further back, however, the Nara did gasp and moan. He could feel the ultra fine tips of his angel's locks dance delicately on his testicles and he found whatever control he might have had was now completely gone.

Shikamaru's hands held pale hips tightly, fingers digging into the flesh to still the other's movements as his hips began a rhythm all their own, thrusting quickly into the very willing man above him. Neji simply moaned at the takeover, eyes clenched shut tightly as his hands rested calmly over the younger teen's.

The Nara groaned at the sight, his eyes also slipping closed as he just allowed himself to _feel_. Toe-curling pleasure was fast in coming, causing him to thrust roughly into his angel, slamming him down onto his throbbing erection several times. His dark orbs whipped open at the sudden cry Neji made, thinking he might be hurt, but only saw streams of white shoot out from his manhood. The sticky substance spattered onto Shikamaru's stomach and he moaned, pulling the older teen's hips down harshly onto his own thrusting up and felt his essence leave him, filling up the latex barrier around his shaft.

Neji panted heavily above him for several moments, eyes still closed, face flushed and sweat running down his handsome face before he slowly raised himself on extremely shaky legs. The younger teen tried to assist, but his arms felt like jelly after holding him in such a tight grip, and probably didn't accomplish much as his softening dick pulled free from his hot entrance and the Hyuga fell limp beside him.

Shikamaru removed the condom, leaking his seed all over as he tossed it at the nearest trashcan, not really caring if it went in or not. The idea of being covered in his angel's semen wasn't really a bad concept, but the younger teen didn't want to be sticky or crusty later. His dark eyes located a shirt lying beside the bed and he grabbed it, quickly wiping himself clean and chucking the ruined garment toward his closet.

A soft sigh left him as he turned his head to look at Neji. Shikamaru smiled a little at seeing the other already asleep. Feeling the heavy drowsiness beginning to attack his brain as well, the younger teen scooted himself closer to his angel, who rolled onto his side, giving him a pale and sweaty back. The Nara followed the action, pressing his body against Neji's back and loving the sensation of spooning the older teen as he wrapped an arm tightly around his angel's waist.

Shikamaru sighed contently before sleep overcame him; all was right with the world.

XXXXX

Perhaps the world was not as right as he thought it was.

A piercing ring threw Shikamaru out of his pleasant slumber and he scowled when the noise did not immediately go away. One of his hands reached over the warm body next to him in an attempt to reach his alarm clock; it was time to destroy the damn thing, only to come up short. His fingers only managed to reach more cloth and he groaned in annoyance. They were on the far side of the bed, not very close to his nightstand.

Sighing a bit in irritation, but not even bothering to open his eyes, Shikamaru pushed himself up a bit to drape his body over his bed partner's. His fingers finally reached the edge of the nightstand and he followed the edge around to grab the cord leading to the plug in the wall. Just as he was about to pull, the accursed noise stopped and he released a small breath of relief.

Without caring in the slightest why the ringing halted on its own, Shikamaru snuggled himself into a more comfortable position atop the other man, spreading his legs to lay on either side of him while wrapping his arms possessively around a warm torso. He nuzzled a soft neck and breathed in the heavenly scent, lying still to let sleep overcome him once again.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't happen as the loud ringing started up again. The Nara cursed with a sleepy slur and quickly reached for the cord again, pulling the clock off the nightstand and hearing a pleasant thud as it hit the ground.

The noise, however, didn't cease.

A frustrated groan rumbled low in his throat and the body he was still on top of shook with soft laughter.

"That's my phone, Shikamaru," a gentle voice whispered into his ear.

The Nara made a small, sleepy sound as a scowl touched his features. Did that mean the one he was lying with wanted to answer it? His answer came in the form of a tiny chuckle and a gentle push to his shoulder, effectively turning him over and releasing the paler man from beneath his body.

Shikamaru kept his eyes closed, beginning to border on the edge of sound sleep once again as his angel finally answered his phone and ceased the annoying ringing. The finer points of the conversation were lost to him as Neji talked right beside the still very tired teen. Instead of hearing the words, Shikamaru merely allowed himself to listen to his angel's voice. He slightly realized that he hadn't permitted himself to do so in a very long time, seeing as he actually needed to know what the focus of his affection had said.

He didn't know he'd fallen asleep again until someone was gently shaking him.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru, we need to get up. It's already passed nine thirty!"

Again he only made a soft groaning sound as a soft scowl touched his face, one of his arms coming up to cover his eyes. A small sigh was released from his lungs as the Nara tried to dip back into slumber.

He heard a frustrated sound beside him before a warm hand touched his bare chest, lightly teasing the tanned flesh. The younger teen soon felt hot breath brush over his cheek as soft lips touched his own. It was tentative at first, just a simple light touch, but the one kissing him soon became a bit braver and pressed more firmly upon his mouth. Shikamaru found himself eagerly kissing back, taking the arm on his face to wrap around the other's neck and holding him in place.

It wasn't long before those supple lips were taken away from his, however, and the Nara opened his eyes in annoyance only to have his gaze drown in beautiful pale eyes.

"Are you awake now?" Neji asked around a coy smile, to which Shikamaru frowned at.

"…a little."

"Good." The older teen easily pulled free from the younger teen's grasp and stood from the bed, looking down at his right fielder sprawled on the sheets. "It's time to get up. I need to take a shower; last night got me very… dirty," the word was accompanied with a deeply pink blush across his pale cheeks before he turned to the bathroom. "When I come out, you had better be up, Shikamaru Nara." With that said Neji disappeared into the smaller room and shut the door behind him.

Shikamaru sat up with a sigh, running a hand through his slightly tangled hair. '_What a night._' It was still a bit difficult to wrap the fact around his mind that he'd actually had sex with his angel, and not only was it sex, it had been Neji's first time. A small twinge of _something_ sprang to life with the Nara's chest at the thought, although he had no clue as it what it was. The emotion was slightly painful… or fearful maybe. Whatever it was, a tiny part of him hoped that Neji would never regret what had happened between them and an even bigger portion of his heart prayed that this hadn't changed anything; he was pretty content with the way things were. Deep down he knew they weren't going to get any better.

His attention was averted to the present as the sound of water running reached Shikamaru's ears. A small smirk came to his lips as the little perverted demon residing within his brain provided him with a sexy image of the pale teen under a stream of steamy water, not that he hadn't seen it before. Somehow, after the very sensual night they had, the picture of his angel showering was just a touch more erotic, especially since he happened to be in Shikamaru's shower.

Not really being able to help himself, the Nara stood from the bed; maybe he'd actually be allowed to stare and have the picture burned into his memory in the current situation. Simply taking the few steps toward the bathroom had his penis fully erect, even before he touched the doorknob. He opened the door and immediately had steam thrown in his face, but his eyes adjusted as he got closer to the shower curtain and the teasing shadow behind made him shiver.

Slowly, suddenly not caring if he startled his guest or not, Shikamaru pulled the curtain aside a little and stepped into the stall. Neji had his face toward the stream of water pouring from the showerhead, pale fingers laced within wet, dark tresses as the warm liquid ran tantalizing trails down his back. The Nara couldn't help but to stare at the perfectly round buttocks being so innocently displayed for him and the temptation proved to be too much.

Without realizing he'd moved, Shikamaru pressed his body flush against that of his angel, hands wrapping around a slender waist to gently rub tense abdominals while his chin fell on a wet shoulder, closing his eyes at the onslaught of water pouring down on them.

Neji gasped in surprise and his hands left his hair to grab the younger teen's forearms before turning his head and glaring at the one who had so suddenly grabbed him. "Good fucking lord, Shikamaru, you scared the shit out of me," he grumbled. "Don't do that."

Shikamaru raised a slender eyebrow, dark eyes opening and giving his angel a questioning look. "I was just wondering if I'm awake enough for you." Hiding his amused grin by kissing the moist pale shoulder, the Nara gently thrust his hips, moving his erection along the cleft of his angel's ass.

The older teen hissed a bit at the feel, his hips responding to the movement momentarily before he whipped around, holding his host back at arm's length. His cheeks were flushed as his moon-hued gaze refused to lock with the Nara's own, although the younger teen noted Neji's dick slowly rising between his legs. "W-we can't," the Hyuga stuttered out, trying his best to straighten his back and fall into his usual character. "There's no time, Shikamaru, something's…." He trailed off as the younger teen gently grabbed the hand upon his chest and squeezed it, causing pale eyes to finally drift to his own.

Shikamaru smiled a little, bringing the pale appendage to his face to kiss the open palm. He knew it was a little too passionate of an action for this kind of situation, but it did its job and he was able to lean forward and whisper hotly into his angel's ear, "Once more. Please, Neji, just once more." There was no pleading in his voice; it was just an honest request, followed up by Shikamaru lowering his lips to a slender neck where he began kissing and licking at the wet flesh.

A soft moan left Neji's mouth as he instinctively tilted his head away, long arms draping over the Nara's broad shoulders as he answered in a breathy whisper, "A-all right."

The younger teen gave an appreciative nip to the warm skin before kissing his way up to slightly parted lips. His own arms wrapped tightly around a pale waist, pulling Neji closer as their tongues tangled. Shikamaru actually found the water dripping into their mouths during the very short breaks to breathe more arousing than it should have been. He pressed his lips and tongue against his angel's harder, casually rubbing his erection along Neji's own and slightly moaning. Fuck, it should not have felt so good!

When their mouths parted again, the Hyuga pulled back a little farther to give Shikamaru a bit of a curious look. "Shikamaru," he asked in a shy manner, pale eyes averting to the wall as he tried to voice his question, "can we… uhm do it… differently this time?"

A small smirk appeared on the Nara's face as he leaned in close again to whisper in his angel's ear. "You want to top?"

It took a moment before Neji reacted, shaking his head a bit as his blush increased slightly. "N-no, I uh… really like having you inside me, Shikamaru." The younger teen could have fainted at the words, and he made sure those were burned into his memory forever.

"What do you want to do?" Shikamaru asked softly, holding the other tighter as thanks for the previous sentence.

"…taste you." The words were very quiet, Shikamaru almost missing them over the constant running of water. He pulled back a bit to raise a curious eyebrow at his angel, not quite sure what he meant.

Neji swallowed and one pale hand swiftly drifted down the Nara's torso before tentatively grasping his rigid flesh, causing a moan to rumble deep within his throat. "I want to taste you," his angel repeated, giving the erection in his hand a gentle squeeze.

Shikamaru hissed and thrust his hips forward, dark eyes unable to leave the pleading within pale orbs. He released a small sigh, finally understanding, and gave a small nod.

The Hyuga thanked him by giving him a tender kiss, but before he could get on his knees within the stall, the younger teen reached around him and turned off the water. He received a confused look for his action, but he merely gave a comforting smile as he pulled the curtain aside. "It'll be easier, and probably safer, if I'm sitting," Shikamaru explained, grabbing his angel and gently tugging him back into the bedroom.

"Wait!" the older teen practically squeaked, almost making the other laugh. "Don't we need to dry off first? I don't want to get the carpet wet."

Shikamaru sighed a little and released Neji's wrist. "In all honesty, I don't really care. Water will dry; it's not that big of a deal." He walked calmly over to the bed and sat down, looking at his guest expectantly.

Neji looked a bit concerned from the bathroom doorway, but after only a few short moments he nodded to himself and slowly walked over to the younger teen. Their gazes locked as the Hyuga very carefully got on his knees when Shikamaru spread his legs for him. Pale eyes broke away to focus on the darkened erection slightly twitching before him.

The Nara had to hold his breath as he watched pale fingers wrapped around his shaft, gently stroking a few times. A bead of pre-cum immediately oozed from the tip to slowly drip down the underside. Neji seemed fascinated as his gaze followed the clear liquid for a bit before his tongue reached out from parted lips to lick up the salty substance, even dipping into the slit to get more.

Shikamaru hissed at the sight, his arousal spiking further as his angel seemed to savor the taste upon his tongue. Trying hard not to be discouraging, the younger teen put a small smile on his face and gently stroked a pale cheek with the back of his fingers. Neji's gaze quickly went to his, the hand upon his erection halting its movements. "I know you're new at this, Neji," the Nara said, voice slightly raspy, "but if you continue to tease me like that I'm not sure how long I'll last."

Neji's face hardened a bit in seriousness, nodding his understanding as he placed his attention back onto the task at hand. He began stroking Shikamaru's shaft again, leaning in to swipe his tongue over the darkening head.

The Nara bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the tip of his erection vanish between pink lips, the hot tongue within swirling around relentlessly. Breathing became difficult as more of his sensitive flesh was consumed, slowly and deliberately. Shikamaru knew his angel wouldn't be able to fit the whole thing into his mouth; his father had been correct about the endowment after all. At about halfway, the Hyuga pulled back, again at a leisurely pace, before descending back down, his hand stroking what he couldn't get his lips around.

A low moan escaped Shikamaru's mouth as he continued to see and feel his manhood get orally pleased. It was a sexual act he hadn't gotten in ages and for a reason that he already knew this was the best blow job he'd ever received. Nobody would ever be better than his angel.

Very suddenly, the pale teen pulled his mouth completely off the Nara's erection with a wet sound. Pale eyes looked up at Shikamaru with a look that clearly read, _"I'm going to try something."_ Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but it was immediately blocked by a loud moan as Neji descended just as quickly.

Dark eyes followed the mouth around him in shock and heavy arousal as hands rested on his hips, lightly holding him down, and pink lips kept going farther and farther down. He could feel the back of his angel's throat and his breathing hitched. A small cry slipped past his lips when the head was pulled even deeper into a tight cavern, making him shudder in delight and one of his own hands to tangle within dark locks. Shikamaru kept in mind not to push the Hyuga's head down; that would only hurt him. He merely tried to massage the scalp, hoping it would encourage his angel to keep going, and it was not without reward.

The Nara's shaft went just a bit farther down into Neji's throat before he retreated quickly, gasping for air a few short moments before returning again. Shikamaru felt as if he was in heaven; his angel's throat was tight and hot, that tongue merciless as it attacked the extremely sensitive underside of his erection, teeth sliding along his heated flesh… heaven.

By the fourth time Neji went down, he was able to take the entirety into his mouth. Shikamaru sighed pleasantly at the feel, running his fingers through amazingly smooth hair, even though wet. He gasped unexpectedly as the walls around his erection tightened for a fraction of a second, starting where the Hyuga's throat started down to his tip. "Ah, Neji," he moaned, hand fisting the hair gently as he fought to buck his hips into that glorious mouth.

Shikamaru cried out as the older teen moaned in turn, sending ripples through his oversensitive penis and he pulled a bit too harshly on Neji's hair. The tip of his erection had just been released from the tight confines of the other's throat, barely resting upon that much too talented tongue when the Nara cried out again, "Oh fuck!" His body trembled as he released his seed into his angel's mouth, who swallowed almost too eagerly.

Shikamaru panted heavily, falling back onto the bed. Fuck what he'd thought before; _this_ was heaven, in the post-orgasm afterglow after just having the best blowjob in his entire life. He barely noticed when his penis was finally released from a hot mouth, or when someone joined him on the bed. His mind was swimming in a place far from the world he belonged to.

"I take it you liked that," Neji's voice murmured somewhere around him.

The Nara slowly shook his head, eyes being pried open as he focused on the other teen. "I _loved_ that." His mind blurrily suggested that maybe he shouldn't say such things, but Shikamaru couldn't help it in his almost drunken state.

His dark eyes caught the deep blush on his angel, only to notice a pale arm moving slowly in the same pattern. He followed the long appendage to a hand and fingers wrapped tightly around Neji's erection, stroking and caressing the flesh as it dripped with pre-cum.

Shikamaru smiled a little, raising a heavy hand to lightly stroke one of the Hyuga's thighs as he touched himself. While the sight was extremely erotic and normally a huge turn on, the Nara was simply too tired to get hard again. He was just not used to having such intense orgasms and certainly not used to having _three_ intense orgasms within _twelve hours_.

"You like to watch?" Neji asked, voice still a bit uncertain, although he tried to hide it.

The Nara could merely nod his agreement.

Neji readjusted his position, putting him closer to the younger teen's head so he'd get a perfect view, with his legs spread wide as his delicate-looking fingers went to work on his straining erection. The Hyuga made small sounds as he stroked, hips following the rhythm but quickly becoming erratic. It did not take long before the pale teen bit back a moan, his semen jetting out onto the sheets to further stain the cotton.

Shikamaru was still in a hazy state of bliss, a crooked smile on his lips as his angel bent over him to give him a tender kiss. He took it with a soft moan, getting ready to slip into a peaceful sleep when he was suddenly forced to sit up.

The Hyuga held firmly onto his shoulders, glaring slightly and silently threatening the younger teen to not disobey. "_Now_ it's time to get up," he said sternly.

Shikamaru gave a small frustrated sigh. "What's the hurry," he complained, stretching out his ankles to make sure he had strength in his legs again before standing.

"Naruto called me earlier," Neji explained, searching for some clothes. "He's been in an accident."


	8. Angel Food Cakeer, Ice Cream

Angel Food Cake… Er, Ice Cream

Shikamaru yawned loudly, sleepy eyes gazing out the window in a bored fashion as the driver beside him released a frustrated sigh.

"Would you please wake up, Shikamaru?" Neji asked in a stern tone, pale orbs glancing at him a moment before focusing on the road ahead of him again. "This is serious; I thought you'd be more concerned about a friend having an accident."

The Nara shrugged and leaned a bit further back in his seat, watching the houses pass by. "It's really no big deal," he began in a tired tone. "Naruto's one of those people I practically grew up with. I know he can handle himself. Besides, he was the one who called you, right? If he's coherent enough to use a phone then it's probably not anything too serious. I just don't see why I have to come along."

Neji scowled as he drove. "I need you along because this is what you'd be doing if you would be playing first base; the first baseman always accompanies the team captain when checking up on players."

Shikamaru snorted, raising his arms to rest behind his head. "Whatever. I never said I would take the position anyway."

The older teen sighed again as they pulled up to a red light, the vehicle coming to a stop before he looked over at the right fielder. "Shikamaru… there's something you should know."

"Hmm?" the Nara responded, keeping his gaze out his window.

"About what happened last night…. Listen, I can't have a relationship right now, especially with someone who is on the team. As the captain, things just wouldn't work out, which is something I'm sure you can understand."

A sad smile touched Shikamaru's lips at his angel's words, dark eyes drifting down to look at the armrest. His heart was jabbed with a little bit of pain, but it wasn't anything he didn't expect. "Yeah, I know, Neji. I'd already figured that last night."

"Good," the Hyuga whispered, eyes trailed back onto the road. A few short moments later, the light turned green and they continued their way toward Naruto Uzumaki's house. "Although," he added after a bit of heavy silence on Shikamaru's part, "I wouldn't mind having..," Neji cleared his throat a bit in that innocent way, which brought an amused smile to the younger teen's face, "…uhm, _doing that_ again with you though."

Shikamaru couldn't help himself as he turned his head to gaze fondly upon the soft blush spreading on pale cheeks. "Doing what exactly?"

His angel's back straightened a bit in his seat. "Well uhm… you know, what we did last night."

"You mean watching porn?" the Nara asked, not being able to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"No! After… you know what I mean, Nara!" Neji spat out in a frustrated manner, face a beautiful cherry red.

"Oh, you mean fucking," Shikamaru admitted at last, greatly enjoying the sight of his angel blushing even harder. "I was kind of expecting that word to come out of those pretty lips of yours, but I guess you're just too high and mighty for such talk."

A barely audible sigh reached the younger teen's ears before a soft sentence filled the car. "I want you to fuck me again."

Shikamaru laughed. He couldn't help it; the words his angel whispered just happened to hit his funny bone on the head.

Neji glared beside him. "What's so funny?"

"You," the Nara breathed out between chuckles. "Even one of the worst swear words sounds like… I'm not even sure how to describe it! Maybe like a kind declaration or something; you actually made 'fuck' lose the sharp edge it usually has coming out of anybody else's mouth." He continued to softly laugh even as the older teen persistently glared at him from the corner of his vision.

"So I take it that means 'no,'" Neji said quietly.

Shikamaru shook his head, an amused smile still on his lips. "I'm only teasing you, Hyuga. Lighten up; I wouldn't mind having sex with you again, if that's what you want." His heart palpitated painfully at the statement, obviously not caring for the rest he'd left out. '_I love you and I'd do anything for you._' Using every bit of willpower he possessed, the Nara pushed the emotions his troublesome organ was giving him down to the pit of his stomach to let them swirl uncomfortably and kept the smile on his face. '_It's not worth losing him over,_' he decided.

"Sometime in the future then," the Hyuga stated, tone ending the conversation.

XXXXX

Neji groaned in irritation beside a grinning Shikamaru. The younger teen couldn't help it; although he didn't say anything, he found his angel to be quite cute with that expression upon his beautiful face.

They stood in Naruto's bedroom, looking at the blonde teen who was scratching the back of his head in nervousness, his right arm in a cast and sling as he sat on the bed. The cast was bright, neon, hunting season color orange and it already adorned the signatures of his parents in a deep blue.

A slender eyebrow on Neji's forehead twitched. "Tell me again, Uzumaki," he said in an aggravated tone, "how _exactly_ this happened?"

Naruto chuckled. "Uh… I told ya, Neji! I was helping my dad on the roof and tripped on the shingles! It was an accident, I swear!"

"It was an accident all right," a female voice said behind them.

The teens turned to see Naruto's fiery red head mother, Kushina, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her beautiful eyes shimmered as she lightly glared at her son. "Naruto isn't exactly telling the truth," the blonde groaned as his mother continued, "Minato was never on the roof, but my brilliant son here decided he wanted to go up there anyway. The only problem was we didn't have a tall enough ladder to reach it. So Naruto did the only logical thing he could think of to do; he climbed up one of the posts on the porch that reach the roof. He slipped and plummeted ten or fifteen feet to the ground; just enough impact to break his arm."

It was Neji's turn to groan.

Shikamaru wanted to laugh; gods he wanted to burst out laughing so badly at this point. This whole situation was just… so _Naruto_ and he was having a tough time holding it in.

"Mom!" the blonde teen whined. "Can't I even keep some of my dignity in front of my friends?"

"You've already lost that!" the Nara could hear Minato yell from the hall. "Be prepared to lose more, son! We're going to make some money off that 'Funniest Home Videos' show!"

Naruto groaned again.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Let me know when that airs!" The smile slowly slid from his face, however, as the Hyuga beside him gave him an icy glare.

"You'll have plenty of time to watch it," the older teen almost growled. "Now we don't have a catcher and there's a game tomorrow!"

The blonde with the broken arm looked a bit guilty as he gazed at the baseball team captain. "Man, I'm sorry Neji. Couldn't you get Kakashi or Gai to catch while my arm heals?"

Neji sighed heavily. "It's not the same when they play positions. We're supposed to be a high school team; having either of them play kind of screws up the dynamics of the team. Plus, we'd be down a coach."

"Have Iruka-sensei fill in!" Naruto chirped a bit too happily.

The older teen glared harder. "No. The last time we had to do that, nothing got done! Kakashi would be on the field and Gai was talking Iruka's ear off. It was even worse when Gai was playing!"

"Is he not a good player?" Shikamaru asked when his angel paused.

"Gai-sensei is an excellent baseball player, but leaving Kakashi alone with Iruka in the dugout was a huge mistake. I thought Kakashi was going to rape Iruka right there!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "That was hilarious!"

Neji aimed his dirty look upon the blonde teen. "And it was a distraction, Uzumaki." A heavy sigh left him as he closed his eyes. "What can I do now?"

The Nara chuckled a little bit; how many more cute expressions could his angel have? Even having those icy moon eyes glaring his way had lost their potency.

"Do you have something you'd like to say, Nara?" the older teen asked smoothly.

"Well, it just seems to me," Shikamaru started, placing his hands in his pants pockets and silently wondering why nobody else had any ideas, "that all you need to do is recruit a new catcher."

"That's easier said than done," Neji whispered, shaking his head.

It was the Nara's turn to sigh. "This coming from the guy who got me on the team a day before practice started."

"You were different!" Hyuga stated, waving his hand to dismiss the subject. "This time I know exactly what I need; Naruto was the only one who did a decent job as the catcher."

A blonde brow rose on the Uzumaki's head. "Was that an insult?" he almost growled.

"I don't even have time to hold a tryout!" the older teen complained, ignoring the other, to his great irritation.

Shikamaru let a small smile come to his lips. "Don't worry, Hyuga. Everything will work out."

"Are you saying that you have somebody in mind?" Neji asked, giving the younger man a curious gaze.

"I could."

Dark eyes stared long and hard into moon orbs; yes Shikamaru had an idea of who could fill the position, but he had to gain his captain's confidence first.

"All right, Shikamaru!" Naruto said, still seated upon the bed. "That's why you should be on first, man! You've always got a plan!"

The Nara blushed. "…not always," he mumbled.

Neji sighed again, placing his hands on his hips and looking seriously at Shikamaru. "Okay, Nara. Let's hear your suggestion for a catcher."

"Hmmm. Nah, I don't think I want to say his name," the younger teen said around a lazy stretch.

"What?!" the blonde and his angel shouted together.

Shikamaru flinched and rubbed his now sore ears, trying to get the ringing to stop. '_Geez, don't these two know much patience?_' "Let me finish," he stated quickly as they opened their mouths to continue speaking. "Why don't we propose a deal here? I do have somebody in mind and I know he'll be a great catcher, but I just have this feeling that the two of you will gripe and moan about this. So, instead, this is what I'll propose; you take on this guy as catcher and I'll become the first basemen."

Two sets of eyes blinked at him a moment before an extremely brilliant, gorgeous and radiant smile spread on Neji's face. "You'll really take the first base position?"

The Nara nodded. "But only if you agree to the person I want to bring on the team."

"Whatever you want!" the older teen quickly agreed, smiling wider and sending Shikamaru into a dreamy daze; why did his angel's smiles have to be so… alluring? He almost wanted to jump the other man right there.

"Good thinking, Shikamaru!" the blonde said, a smile also adorning his face for a moment before it vanished. "Wait, should I be really happy about this? Does this mean that I'll lose my position for good?"

"Of course not, Uzumaki," the Hyuga said around a chuckle. "Once your arm heals, you can come back onto the field. More likely than not, we'll just end up rotating you and this other catcher."

"And make sure you come to practice this afternoon, Naruto," Shikamaru stated, dark eyes looking at the blonde's brightening face. "You'll need to help the guy understand what exactly it is he'll be doing on the field."

Naruto smiled widely. "You bet! I'll be there! Oh!" His expression turned serious as he reached for a blue marker on the nightstand. "Before you go, wanna sign my cast?"

Neji made a kind of masculine giggling sound that had butterflies swirling around Shikamaru's stomach as he reached for the marker. "Sure Uzumaki."

XXXXX

"All right, Akimichi!"

"Great job today, Chouji!"

"You did great; we couldn't have won without you!"

Shikamaru sat heavily onto the bench in the locker room with a sigh amongst the voices of his teammates as they congratulated their new catcher. He was covered in sweat and dirt and really couldn't wait to get into the shower, but the Nara decided to be patient. It was not a real pleasant experience to shower with some of the other men on the team.

A small ball of pride swelled within his chest as dark eyes found his slightly plump friend. His face was flushed and eyes glazed, but that could have easily been caused by the fact that Ino Yamanaka had given his friend a big hug before the girls split off to the girl's locker room. Everyone was damn near trampling the shocked teen in their excitement and it didn't pass Shikamaru that his angel appeared to have a constant smile on his face. That fact in itself was enough for his heart to palpitate happily.

At first, Neji had strong doubts that the Nara's best friend could handle the job, but all the younger teen had to do was remind the team captain of the deal they had; if Chouji couldn't at least have a chance, Shikamaru wouldn't play first base. It was enough to sway his angel for letting the Akimichi join practice and it turned out to be a great decision.

Shikamaru knew his friend would be a great catcher; catchers have to be tough. Although Chouji's emotions could be as brittle as anybody else's, his body was damn near built like a bull. He was strong, sturdy and smart, despite what those punks who used to tease him said. And it was all thanks to him that they won the game.

The others quickly undressed and headed toward the showers, their noise reverberating off the titled walls and almost giving the Nara a headache. He did his best to ignore it, silently happy for his good friend; maybe he'd finally found his niche. Slowly, not feeling particularly rushed, Shikamaru peeled off his sweaty uniform and took the tie from his hair. The cooler air of the locker room felt good against his overheated skin and he took a moment to enjoy it, sitting on the bench with nothing more than a small towel wrapped around his hips.

His mind wandered in a daydreaming fashion; not really thinking about anything, but thinking nonetheless. Shikamaru hadn't realized how long he'd been zoning out until someone was poking his arm. He turned to see Chouji looking at him, freshly showered and dressed, with a light blush on his cheeks.

The Nara smiled. "What's up, Chouji?"

"I just," the plump teen started, voice a bit smaller than usual, "wanted to thank you, Shikamaru. It's because of you that I'm even here and was given a chance to play."

Shikamaru shrugged. "There's really no reason for you to do so," he replied. "We were in a bind and I knew you were just waiting for a shot like this. You actually did all the work, Chouji. I'd say you're a natural catcher."

The Akimichi blushed a bit more at the comment. "You… think so too? Neji told me the same thing yesterday."

"Keep working hard Chouji," the Nara said with a smile.

His larger friend returned it. "Yeah, you too, Shikamaru. See you in school!" With that said, Chouji left the room with the others, still blushing and getting lots of compliments.

Shikamaru sighed happily, standing from the bench and grabbing his shampoo, body wash and wash cloth; the empty showers were waiting for him.

"He's right, you know," a smooth, angelic voice called out to him.

The Nara turned his head to gaze upon his freshly showered angel, standing next to the lockers, an arm propped against the cold metal and wearing a towel that seemed even smaller than Shikamaru's own. He swallowed hard at seeing that clean, creamy skin covered in water droplets, his long, dark hair soaked and clinging to his skin, draping over his shoulders to just barely cover pink nipples. '_He looks so… delicious._'

Trying to keep his hormones in check, before he pounced his angel, Shikamaru turned away and lightly blushed, shutting his locker door. "I… don't know what you mean," he finally replied, hoping his answer made sense. '_Damn, how can he distract me so easily? I can't even remember what he said!_'

Neji chuckled, taking the few steps there were between them and smirked. "Chouji was right; I would have never thought of him as a possibility for filling the position. It is all thanks to you."

Shikamaru shook his head, dark eyes glancing at his delectable angel for a mere moment. "All I did was open the door. Chouji was the one who got himself on the team; I had nothing to do with that."

"Still, he was right to be humble." The Hyuga looked curiously at the younger teen as Shikamaru glanced at him again. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly, moving just the smallest bit closer.

A tiny smirk touched the Nara's lips as the heat on his face slightly intensified. "I was just…." His dark eyes drifted back to the paler teen, being very obvious in the way he trailed his gaze up long, slender legs, strong hips, flat stomach and chiseled chest and arms to that beautiful face. He couldn't help but smile at the knowing look Neji gave him and words came from his mouth without the actual thought of saying them aloud. "I was thinking… that you look like a hot fudge sundae."

Moon-hued eyes widened for a brief moment before the Hyuga smirked, not even hiding the color on his face. "Really? Do you… _like_ hot fudge sundaes, Shikamaru?" he questioned seductively, one pale hand rising to gently rest on the younger teen's shoulder.

Shikamaru shivered at the touch, turning to more properly face his captain. "I _love_ hot fudge sundaes, Neji. They're one of my favorite desserts." He leaned in to just barely touch creamy flesh with his lips.

"What do you like best about a sundae?"

The Nara inhaled sharply before sticking out his tongue and licking up his angel's neck to his jaw. "Mmmm, definitely the taste." His lips lingered on the delicious skin, giving small kisses on the older teen's cheek.

"Ah, Shikamaru," Neji moaned, the hand upon Shikamaru's shoulder moving to comb through dark tresses. "You're making me so hot… I may melt."

Shikamaru pulled back a little to gaze into hazy pale eyes. "Would you like me to melt you, Neji?" he asked in a husky tone, his free hand reaching around the older teen's waist to gently cup cloth covered buttocks.

The Hyuga sighed pleasantly. "Well… considering what's happened, I think you deserve it, Shikamaru." He leaned in and gave the younger teen a tender kiss. "Make me melt."

Shikamaru smiled and was only slightly disappointed when his angel pulled away, but firmly grabbed his hand and led them into the shower room. Neji quickly rid them of the small towels they wore before placing Shikamaru under one of the showers. The Nara put his bottles and wash cloth down on the small shelf as Neji turned the showerhead on, immediately stepping out of the cascading water to allow the younger teen to do his basic cleaning first.

Shikamaru wasn't sure he'd ever showered so fast before in his life. Once all the soap on his body had been removed, his gaze locked with the older man and he raised a hand to silently ask him to join.

Wearing a small smile on his lips, Neji took the invitation, wrapping his arms around a tanned neck and locking his lips onto the Nara's. Shikamaru moaned pleasantly into that warm mouth as he held onto a slender waist and pulled the slightly taller man closer to his bare body. A hot erection pressed firmly into his hip and he groaned, rubbing his own straining length along a warm thigh.

"Shikamaru," Neji whispered when they parted for breath, "please melt me. I'm getting so hot…."

The Nara's lips immediately latched on that delectable neck once more, loving the feel of warm water showering onto his body as his hands moved to caress the flesh of his angel's back. He licked and kissed his way down to a pale shoulder and then reached a pink, perked nipple, which he quickly latched onto, greatly enjoying the way his angel arched into him and moaned. A hand landed on the back of his head as the other ran down Shikamaru's side, first lightly squeezing his ass, which caused him to growl, but then the hand went around to the other side, gently grasping his engorged member. Shikamaru groaned at the touch and began a slow rhythm as his angel stroked his flesh.

Not wanting to be outdone, the Nara moved his hands to clasp soft, round buttocks, gently rolling the mounds within his grasp. One of his fingers trailed the cleft in his angel's ass to teasingly press against his entrance, all the while his tongue still flicking at the nipple in his mouth. Small noises left the older teen as he arched and thrust his hips to the teasing touches he was being given.

Shikamaru lightly growled. He didn't know how much more he could take; it had been more than twenty-four hours since he'd had his angel. He almost felt like an addict and Neji Hyuga was his drug and one taste was more than enough.

The Nara kissed back up the other's pale neck to fiercely press his lips upon Neji's. "Oh, Neji," he moaned when they parted, "I want to be inside of you."

It was at this moment that Shikamaru realized something; he didn't have any condoms. Immediately his body stopped all movements. How could he have forgotten about those?! '_Damn it, now we can't go all the way!_' his mind pouted as he took a half step away from the paler teen.

"Shikamaru?" Neji whispered, a flash of concern within his moon-hued eyes.

The younger teen sighed. "I don't have any condoms," he admitted, disappointment flooding his mind; how he wanted to bury his hardened dick into that tight ass!

To his surprise, the Hyuga merely smiled. "Hold on," he stated quickly, giving the other a peck on the cheek before leaving the showers. He returned a few seconds later, holding one of the vacuum sealed packages. "It was the one left over from Saturday," Neji explained, handing the rubber to Shikamaru.

The Nara smirked. "Sneaky bastard," he whispered, carefully placing the item on the shelf beside his body wash.

Neji pouted beside him. "Don't call me that. I just figured it would come in handy, that's all."

Shikamaru chuckled and gently grasped the older teen's shoulders. "I was referring to the fact that you took it from my room without me noticing." As nonviolently as he could, the Nara shoved his angel against the tiled wall, gazing into surprised eyes with his own, lust-filled ones. "It seems I'm not the only one around here who thinks ahead." Slowly, Shikamaru leaned in and licked slightly swollen lips, greatly enjoying their taste. "Turn around," he gently commanded. "Let me see that perfect ass of yours, Neji."

The Hyuga released a shaky breath, face flushing cutely before he nodded and obeyed, pressing his chest against the wall and wiggling his hips seductively. Shikamaru gazed at those wet, round cheeks as his hands returned to the other's shoulders, softly massaging the taught muscles beneath pale flesh before trailing his fingers down Neji's back. He smirked as the body before him trembled as he grabbed soft globes and pulled them apart to expose his angel's puckered entrance.

Shikamaru swallowed hard and slowly descended to his knees. He licked his lips when that tight hole flexed, almost as if it winked at him. Leaning forward a bit, he breathed over the sensitive flesh. The way it twitched sent ripples of excitement down his spine.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Neji said in a small whine. "What are you…?"

Ignoring his angel's question, Shikamaru leaned in closer and allowed his tongue to leave his parted lips and he licked across the puckered hole.

"Ah! Shikamaru, n-no! That's—"

The Nara continued his onslaught, running his tongue in circles on the twitching entrance, the older teen arching and shaking above him.

"S-s-stop!" Neji pleaded to deaf ears. "Don't, Shikamaru! It's too-AH!"

Shikamaru effectively cut off any more protests as his hot muscle slid past the tight ring to delve into his angel's body. '_Good lord, he tastes good everywhere!_' He licked at Neji's inner walls as the paler teen moaned, spreading his legs further apart and giving the Nara even better access to his delicious hole.

The younger teen began thrusting his tongue in and out of the other's body, internally congratulating himself when the Hyuga's hips matched the motion. Carefully, Shikamaru entered a finger to join his tongue, causing his angel to cry out again and his body began to tremble. Shikamaru ran his tongue around the inner flesh for one more, not-long-enough moment before he withdrew his face from his lover's ass.

Neji released a shaky moan at the action, knees quivering something terrible.

"Maybe you should be closer to the floor, Neji," the Nara suggested, to which the other quickly obliged, kneeling on the tile with his chest still pressed against the wall as Shikamaru continued to thrust a finger within him. The younger teen leaned forward and moved dark, wet tresses out of Neji's face to see flushed cheeks and pale eyes hidden behind clenched eyelids. Heavy pants left the older teen as his hands clenched at the wall helplessly.

Shikamaru smirked. "How did that feel, Neji?"

"Oh god, Shikamaru," the Hyuga moaned, moving his hips against the younger teen's hand. "It was so good. Please… please melt me. I need you inside me!"

Not one to turn that request down, Shikamaru stretched his angel as quickly and gently as possible. Once three of his fingers were gliding easily within the heated body, Shikamaru fumbled for the condom. His shaking fingers were barely able to tear the package open but managed. The latex glove was instantly over his swollen member and he moved to place the head at his angel's entrance.

Slowly, Shikamaru pushed into the tight heat. He groaned deeply as he slid in fairly easily, Neji moaning low in his throat as he pushed back against the younger teen. It wasn't long before they had started a steady rhythm, the continuous stream of water cascading down on them working as their lubrication.

Shikamaru panted above the Hyuga, eyes focused upon the pale back displayed before him. Dark strands of his angel's hair lied flat against his flesh, causing a sharp contrast. He could just barely see the older teen's parted lips from beneath more wet tresses upon his face but he could clearly hear the beautiful sounds coming from them.

'_Surely this must be what Sirens sound like,_' Shikamaru decided as he thrust a bit harder. He could feel his orgasm approaching, but hopefully he would be able to hold it back just a bit longer. His hands gripped pale hips a bit tighter and his pants increased. Fuck, his angel felt so fucking heavenly good!

"Aaah, Shikamaru," the older teen moaned, hands fisting against the wall, "I'm… I'm going melt! Oh fuck, I'm going to _melt_!"

Immediately one of Shikamaru's hands reached around to grasp Neji's weeping erection and began stroking it firmly.

"Ooooh! _**Shikamaru**_!!" the Hyuga shouted, body going into spasms as he came, clenching his muscles hard around the younger teen.

Shikamaru released a strangled cry as he came, shooting his seed into the condom once again as he gave the final few thrusts. His heart was beating frantically, pounding loudly within his ears, dark eyes watching the trembling shoulders of his angel as he caught his breath. Shikamaru reached for the older teen, wrapping his arm around Neji's torso and pulling him to sit up in his lap and pressing their bodies together, his softening length still encased within Neji.

The Nara panted against the other's neck, breathing in more of that heavenly scent and occasionally reaching up to kiss a wet cheek.

It was several minutes before either of them moved again. Shikamaru was starting to lose feeling in his feet before Neji found enough strength to lift himself from his lap. He only made it far enough to sit beside the younger teen, where he sighed heavily and gave the other a dazed look.

"Did you like _that_ hot fudge sundae?" Neji asked with a husky voice.

Shikamaru smiled. "That was _the best_ hot fudge sundae I've ever had," he replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Thank you, Neji."

The older teen shrugged, "It's the least I can do." They remained silent for a few more moments before finally deciding to get up and clean off. The water was still surprisingly warm and it washed away the evidence of the mind-blowing sex.

Shikamaru was slightly surprised Neji had enough energy left to talk, as he started small conversations about the game and again thanking the Nara for getting Chouji on the team. They dressed in a friendly atmosphere, almost as if nothing at all had happened, which was a bittersweet pill for Shikamaru. In ways it was good; they weren't being awkward with each other or trying to avoid one another. However, the younger teen wouldn't mind random hugs or some hand holding; touch was very welcome to him.

Alas, that seemed to be a dream that would never come to fruition. '_Better take what I can get,_' his brain reminded him as they left the locker room. He followed Neji out to the parking lot where his parents were waiting for him; his dad seeming to have a great discussion with his best pals.

They walked further away from the building, which held the team locker rooms, neither Shikamaru nor Neji noticing the figure lingering in the shadows, eyes watching the two closely as they left. He hoped what he'd heard was nothing more than a heated argument of some kind and not something that could end up tearing the baseball team apart….


	9. The Devil's Laughter

The Devil's Laughter

'_I've created a monster._' It was the only thought within Shikamaru's head as he was roughly pushed against the wall of the small supply room, his angel's lips pressed harshly against his own. A strangled moan rumbled in his throat when a pale hand rubbed his growing erection from outside his pants in a rushed fashion. They really didn't have a lot of time; practice was going to start in an hour.

Shikamaru had found himself in plenty of similar situations over the past several weeks. Summer was in full swing at Konoha High School. Since there were so many students who participated in some kind of out-of-school activity, such as sports or martial arts, the school altered their schedules during the busy summers to accommodate; Konoha High was a year-round school, after all. The students only had to attend classes in the morning and afternoons were filled with extracurricular activities, and since Shikamaru had joined the team, he'd been able to get Hinata and Shino onto the team as well. The Aburame had incredibly fast movements; perfect for another shortstop position and Neji's cousin turned out to have one hell of a throwing arm; she stood in the outfield and had saved several games because of her ability to throw a baseball damn near all across the field.

The Nara groaned again when Neji quickly unzipped his pants and passed the younger teen a condom. He stroked himself as the baseball captain pulled his own pants to his knees and bent over a lone desk being stored in the tiny space, moon-hued eyes looking over a shoulder with lust and need.

Shikamaru swallowed and began stretching his angel, using a small bottle of lubrication he always kept with him. His mind drifted back to the past, wondering exactly how many times he had done this with his angel; having a quickie in the nearest closet or empty classroom.

He really felt as if he'd created something that never should have been created. Ever since they'd started having sex, Neji would pull the Nara away from others frequently for sex, probably on average once every couple days. Shikamaru started noticing the pattern, such as it was, seemed to be somewhere between twenty-four and forty-eight hours since their last encounter when his angel would approach him with flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.

Not that they weren't meeting outside school or practice; now that Shikamaru was the first baseman, he was required to watch those videos from the other team before they played against them. He and his angel set up sleep-over nights at each other's houses to view these tapes, which they always did, and they would climb into bed talking about the best strategies and plays to use. It never took long, though, before pale hands would reach out for the Nara and he'd find himself burying his hardened member into Neji's ever-tight ass.

Shikamaru moaned as he did just that, hands firmly gripping pale hips. He could never get over how glorious it felt every time; like that hole had been made just to hold his erection; _that_ was a very beautiful thought.

Neji made a small noise, pushing back upon the younger teen. "Sh-Shikamaru, please… move."

Releasing a small sigh, the Nara heeded his angel's request, starting with a steady rhythm. '_Damn Neji sure does love sex,_' he thought as he watched the older teen writhe upon the desk he was bent over; he never seemed to have enough.

'_Perhaps that's what kind of heavenly being he is,_' Shikamaru thought as he picked up the pace a little. '_Maybe he's related to cupid or perhaps a distant relative to Aphrodite and that's why._' He groaned quietly, his orgasm creeping upon him and he started thrusting harder.

Neji didn't mind the harshness; his hips moved back just as quickly, back arching as he tensed. Only a few moments later a small cry left him as he came, jetting thick streams of white onto the desk.

The Nara followed shortly, grunting and emptying his seed into the condom.

They could only spare a few short minutes in the afterglow, sharing sweet kisses and holding each other. It was these times that Shikamaru tried his damnedest to remember the most. Unfortunately, they had to part and clean up their mess, using some toilet paper upon a shelf and tossing the evidence away into a trashcan before making a hopefully inconspicuous exit from the storage room.

Shikamaru continually found himself disappointed afterwards. His hand always itched to reach out and grab his angel's or lean over and place a gentle kiss upon a pale cheek, but he knew better. They were having an _affair_, for lack of a better term, and couldn't risk being caught. Although the sex was amazing and his angel was paying attention to him and wanting him, the Nara really wanted something more from the paler teen. However, he knew he'd never get it. His heart incessantly yelled at him, clenching in pain and pounding in nervousness whenever these sexual encounters happened. Shikamaru had so far been able to keep it at bay by reasoning; he had to take what he could get. Neji Hyuga, the earth-bound angel, was way out of his league and he should be grateful to have gotten as far as he had.

He inwardly sighed as he followed the older teen to the locker rooms; it was time to start focusing on the thing that has, and always will hold his love's full attention and heart.

XXXXX

Shikamaru fell back into routine after a long, hard practice. He showered in peace, having waited for the others to leave as usual, although his angel wasn't there for him to watch. He doubted he would have noticed anyway, with how exhausted he felt.

After turning off the water, he carefully made his way back to the locker room and was only a little surprised at seeing Neji sitting upon a bench. He was freshly showered, but his pale skin was free from any wetness and his long, dark hair was quickly drying. The older teen leaned back a bit on the bench, eyes glazed over with lust, lips parted as he licked them slowly before glancing down at the obvious tent just beneath the small towel he wore.

Shikamaru had to close his eyes to keep his feral side at bay; fuck, how he wanted to pounce that heavenly being. "Aren't you tired, Hyuga?" he asked, trying to keep his tone neutral. He opened his orbs again to see the extremely cute pout upon the older teen's face.

"I have enough energy to do it, don't you?" Neji replied, leaning forward to gently grasp the Nara's waist.

Shikamaru released a small sigh; those fingers upon his flesh were quickly crumbling his resolve. "I already fucked you once today," he tried to reason.

"Are you saying you don't want to again?" his angel asked, a light, very adorable scowl on his face as pale fingers slowly took the towel away from the younger teen's hips to expose his almost hard penis. "Your cock doesn't seem to care how many times we do it." With a slight smirk on his lips, Neji began stroking the sensitive flesh.

A small moan left Shikamaru's throat as he reached down and pulled his angel to his feet. "Just making sure you keep track," he whispered before latching his lips onto the older teen's.

Neji made an agreeable sound, wrapping his arms around the Nara's neck and pulling him closer as his tongue slid into the first baseman's mouth. Shikamaru wound one arm about a pale waist, his other hand immediately latching onto a barely covered butt cheek and gently squeezing. It only took a moment before Shikamaru felt his angel's hands drift down his back to cup his ass in return. He moaned again at the massage his ass received.

"I think I've seen enough."

Shikamaru tore his lips away from his angel's at the sound of a familiar voice from the doorway to the locker rooms, Neji following the movement.

Kakashi Hatake stood before them, expression lazy as usual; however the Nara noticed a spark of some kind within his dark eyes.

Their coach released a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "I'd hoped it wasn't something like this I'd heard," he mumbled to himself before giving the ballplayers a stern look. "Get dressed and be in my office in five minutes; both of you," he ordered before leaving.

Shikamaru felt as if pure ice had been pumped into his veins. Fear quickly wrapped around his heart as his angel released his hold on him and proceeded to follow their coach's command. The younger teen found himself shaking a bit as he did the same; he had prayed that they wouldn't be caught, but… he realized they had become careless. Shikamaru knew he should've insisted long ago that the locker room be off limits for sex, and now it was too late.

As ordered, Shikamaru stood beside Neji, dressed in their school uniforms, within Kakashi's office, Might Gai leaning against the desk his counterpart was seated at with a very disappointed look upon his face.

"I must give you some credit," Hatake noted, a small smile on his face, "you two obviously have been keeping this relationship a secret and it took a while for me to notice."

Neji sighed heavily beside the Nara. "It wasn't a relationship," he stated simply; Shikamaru tried hard to keep the pain within his chest from expanding at those words.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side a bit. "Then what was it, Neji?"

The Hyuga scowled, eyes hardening into an icy glare at his coach. "It was just sex."

Shikamaru couldn't help the flinch he made at the sentence. It jolted his heart and immediately made him want to cry; sure he knew exactly what he'd gotten himself into, he just hoped he never had to hear his angel say such a thing. He'd voiced the words so nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal, like it was nothing… nothing at all….

"Would you agree, Shikamaru?" Kakashi suddenly asked, dark eyes giving the younger teen a curious gaze.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Nara nodded and whispered, "Yeah… nothing but sex."

Gai snorted and looked away. "It doesn't matter what it was. The bottom line is our team captain is sleeping with the first baseman. Damn, the school board is going to go crazy if they get word about this."

"Who says they'll find out?" Neji questioned, averting his glare to the dark-haired man.

"They're called rumors, Neji. If even one person finds out about this then everyone will know how to get the first base position on the baseball team."

Shikamaru noticed the realization cross his angel's face, which darkened a bit in anger and his scowl intensified. "Are you suggesting," the Hyuga damn near growled, "that Nara got the position because he had sex with me?"

"Well," Kakashi answered, shrugging his shoulders, "it does appear that way."

"You're wrong!" Neji shouted.

"Then when did this all start?" Gai demanded, a harsh scowl upon his face.

"The day before I took the position," Shikamaru quickly admitted, not being able to forget that precious moment of time.

The dark-haired coach sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Those were two extremely different situations!" Neji argued. "Us having sex and him taking first base had absolutely nothing to do with each other!"

"And you honestly believe that anybody will bother with learning that, Neji?" Gai asked. "Don't be so naïve! You know that if this gets out all everyone will see is that we have a slut for a captain!"

The Hyuga growled dangerously, pale fists clenched tightly at the comment.

"Enough, Gai," Kakashi said in his cool tone, seeming to calm the other coach as he stood. "Neji, I don't like it either, but that is what people will think, regardless of the facts, and that's the truth of the situation. I'm afraid in order to nip the problem in the bud we must take action now. Neji Hyuga will be suspended for three games—"

"_**What?!**_" the pale teen exclaimed. "But that's our entire series against Sound!"

"We'll make due," Gai responded, voice neutral.

"—but I'm afraid that Shikamaru Nara will have to be kicked off the team," Hatake finished.

Shikamaru lowered his gaze to his feet. He was not surprised in the least; he figured something like that was going to happen the moment they were caught in the act. What bothered him was that it was over; he would never be close to his angel again. Neji gazing would even be off limits; Shikamaru knew he didn't have the right to gaze upon such perfection anymore, not after letting him down.

"You can't do that!" Neji insisted, pointing to the younger teen. "We need him and you know it!"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry, Neji, but whether we need him or not is in material at this point. Shikamaru, I must ask that you clean out your locker and return your uniform."

The Nara could feel intense eyes of his angel upon him as he merely nodded and turned to leave the office.

"Wait, Nara!" the Hyuga voiced, tone on the verge of pleading. "Tell them you won't stand for it!"

A sad smile touched his lips, but he didn't look back. "It's okay, Hyuga," Shikamaru said softly. "I chose this path and I take responsibility for it." Hoping to get out of hearing even more banter from any of them, he quickly left the office. He could still hear his angel arguing down the hall as he returned to the locker room to collect his things.

The whole time he packed, the Nara inwardly fought to keep his tears at bay. He would not cry, not here. If he could just hold out until he got home….

His thoughts were wrapped around keeping his emotions in check and he didn't hear the other come in until he spoke.

"We can fight this, Nara," Neji said sternly, startling the younger teen.

Shikamaru slightly glared and continued shoving things into his bag. "There would be no point," he said. "Fighting it would only drag our names through the mud and you know it." He zipped his duffle bag closed and began reaching for the uniform hanging within the locker when the door was slammed shut.

"Do you have something against baseball?" the Hyuga asked, leaning against the metal.

Shikamaru blinked. "What?"

"You don't like this game very much, considering you're quitting like this."

The Nara rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, throwing it securely over his shoulder before turning away from the older teen.

"Don't walk away from me, damn it!" Neji shouted, immediately jumping ahead of the former player and blocking his path from the door. "The team needs you, Nara," he continued in a softer tone when the younger teen looked away. "Please don't leave us, your teammates, without some kind of fight."

A heavy sob lodged itself within Shikamaru's throat and he tried desperately to keep it down, swallowing a few times and fighting off the tears. He was getting so… _angry_. The Nara felt mad at himself for letting this happen, but also… there was a bit of frustration for the man before him and he didn't hold the strength to keep it at bay.

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru raised his dark eyes to glare into those beautiful moon-hued orbs. This man had to know; he had to know how he felt. Shaking his head, Shikamaru spoke quietly, "Dumbass."

Neji's eyes widened a brief moment before he also glared. "What did you call me?"

"You're a dumbass, Hyuga!" Shikamaru shouted. "Don't you know that there's more to life than baseball?! There is! And there's more to your friends than the team!" He took a couple gulps of air before voicing his last statement, voice soft and hurt, "And there's more to me than _just sex_."

Feeling the tears forcing their way to the surface, Shikamaru shoved his way passed the man who held his heart, the darkness of sorrow spreading quickly throughout his being as he ran out of the locker room… out of the life he would never live again.


	10. Guardian Angels

Guardian Angels

The rain continued to fall; it had been pouring for nearly a week with barely a break in the dark clouds. He had realized how cliché and ironic the situation was the first day. It had rained that time, when he had run home in tears and out of breath. His chest had felt tight and somehow he knew that most of it wasn't because he ran five miles from the school to his house. Several times he collapsed, the sorrow too much for him to keep moving. He arrived home drenched, tired, and in awful pain. The irony of the situation echoed clearly within his mind, as he knew it always would; rain had been the reason why anything had started between them in the first place. It was hard for him to believe that had been almost three weeks ago since his angel abandoned him.

Shikamaru sat on his bed, dark eyes staring out into the downpour through his window. His homework sat completed upon his desk; the only good thing about the time since then was he'd been getting his work done in record time. He found it a bit soothing to be able to ignore the hurt residing within his chest, but that also caused him to finish said homework much earlier than he would have liked.

Once complete, it was too simple to fall back into thinking about the past, into _wanting_ him again, and how cold he felt.

If he focused his eyes just right, Shikamaru could see his reflection above the streaks of water on the glass. It always looked like he was crying and several times it wasn't just a simple trick of his eyes.

He raised his hand up to wipe away the tears, which began to stream down his already stained cheeks. It was now becoming routine to do this every day; wake up feeling cold, skip breakfast, avoid everyone on the baseball team at school, nibble a bit at lunch, walk home, cry for an hour and think back to how many times the angel had been seen, do homework, cry some more, pick the food at dinner, and finally cry himself to sleep.

Shikamaru avoided a lot of his friends at school. He didn't want to deal with any prying questions, which he knew they must have. Bending his legs to hug them to his chest and placing a cheek on his knees, he remembered the looks some gave him before he turned away. They seemed to be hurt… or maybe a little confused; Shikamaru was never told the "official" reason why he was ejected from the team, or why the Hyuga was suspended. He guessed he never found out because it didn't really matter; he knew the real reason.

The Nara figured he'd been doing the right thing when other's never approached him. Sure he dodged everyone when he could, but he was stuck in the commons during lunch period and no one tried talking to him then.

Shikamaru turned away from the window, burying his face into his knees as more tears came to his eyes. He had never imagined that it would hurt so much! It felt like someone was trying to tear his heart out with a small fish hook, forever tearing and ripping at his flesh until it could never be repaired.

The world seemed darker around him; the depression pressing hard against his soul. It felt like it was eating him alive, not stopping until he would be nothing more than a human shell. In a way, he wished it would. The pain was getting to be too much for him and Shikamaru had a feeling that if the darkness completely devoured him there would be no hurt-filled dark pool to drown in anymore.

A soft sob escaped his throat as the Nara fought against his emotions. He really was getting sick of his new routine and a small, extremely tiny voice somewhere from the very depths of the darkness within his mind whispered quietly, '_There is a way out…._'

Immediately Shikamaru was flooded with thoughts including razor blades, sleeping pills, and a gun. He gasped in surprise and jumped up from the bed, placing a hand over his forehead. His heart was pounding heavily within his chest as he softly panted; he didn't want to do that… did he? The Nara had to admit, it did look promising, and that thought scared him the most.

Maybe it was time to talk to someone about this before he did something stupid.

_Knock, knock._

The soft rap upon his door made Shikamaru jump slightly as his father voiced his name through the wood. The teen told him to come in as he quickly wiped his face clean of tears, before shoving his hands into his pants' pockets.

The door opened and Shikaku gave his son a worried look; Shikamaru could see the concern flicker heavily within his parent's dark eyes and the way they studied him. He'd grown used to it by now. When the teen had come home that first night, drenched with rain and out of breath, both his parents had questioned him, trying to force him to explain why they'd gotten a call from Kakashi about him getting kicked off the baseball team. At the time, Shikamaru didn't have the strength to say much of anything and was excused for the evening.

He never had really told his parents anything.

"Shikamaru," his father stated, still standing in the doorway, "there's someone here to see you." As he stepped aside, the teen's heart skipped a beat, one word springing forth to the front of his thoughts and making him tremble a bit in nervousness; _angel_.

A small sigh of relief left him once he saw the dark shades upon his visitor's face. It was only then that he raised an eyebrow in curiosity and surprise. "Hey Shino," Shikamaru said with a bit of a hoarse tone once his father left them alone, "what're you doing here?"

The Aburame crossed his arms upon his chest and dark eyebrows came together in something of a glare, had Shikamaru been able to see his eyes. "The truth is Chouji wanted to come, but he's catching this weekend while the team is in Thunder. I was out of rotation so I decided to come in his stead."

Shikamaru nodded slowly. So Chouji was worried about him, too. He didn't know why that was so surprising to him; he and the Akimichi were practically brothers.

Politely clearing his throat, the Nara motioned toward the bed. "Have a seat." He placed himself upon the messed up sheets, Shino sitting unusually close to him.

"What happened, Shikamaru?" the Aburame asked softly, eyes hidden behind dark shades. "You seemed to have disappeared over the past few weeks. The fact that you're avoiding us is a bit hurtful you know… especially to Chouji and myself."

Shikamaru sighed heavily, a slight smirk coming to his lips. "I haven't heard you talk like that for a while. I don't know why you'd be worried about me, Shino; aren't you making any progress with Naruto yet?" He inwardly congratulated himself when a very light pink blush touched the stoic teen's pale cheeks.

"Some," Shino replied curtly, straightening his back a bit more and the Nara could feel his gaze burn from behind the glasses, "but I'm more concerned with you right now. Surely you must know that if you seclude yourself from friends they will eventually come to you with questions."

Dark eyes turned away, the small smile on his face quickly fading away as he folded his hands upon his lap, lacing his fingers together. "Yeah… I know." Silence floated around them for a few minutes, the Nara inwardly struggling with himself. Not ten minutes earlier he'd been thinking about telling someone how he felt, but now that the opportunity was here… he just wasn't sure he could go through with it.

Shikamaru's heart skipped a tiny beat when a warm hand covered his upon his lap. He looked down at the pale appendage gently squeezing his own as he slowly gazed into his friend's face.

Shino seemed a bit more relaxed, eyebrows indicating his true worry as he whispered, "Talk to me."

Tears immediately stung the Nara's eyes and he bit his lip, averting his orbs and nodding. His heart felt as though it might burst as he grasped Shino's hand between his own; how long had it been since they'd had a heart-to-heart talk? Probably too long to remember clearly now.

"I-it was sex," Shikamaru began, swallowing a thick lump in his throat, "that's all; it couldn't be anything more and I knew that. I thought I could handle it; I was sure I'd be all right, as long as Neji was there with me… but I miscalculated." Another warm hand began stroking his back in comfort as the Aburame continued to listen quietly. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, Neji might see me as something more than a teammate, you know? The sex we were having had to mean something, didn't it? We were together so much… and I guess deep down I hoped that me fucking him would change his mind. Fuck was I wrong."

A few tears leaked from the Nara's eyes as he took a few deep breaths. It was getting a bit easier, the more he talked. In a way, he was glad it was Shino who had come to him; his IQ was near his own and explaining many things wasn't necessary. Shikamaru didn't like long, tedious explanations after all.

Shikamaru released a long sigh, one hand leaving the Aburame's warm appendage to wipe away the drops of moisture from his face. "I feel… so broken. How could all of that time together mean _nothing_ to him? Why couldn't I make an impact, Shino? Why… why couldn't I be blessed enough to have an angel at my side?" More tears fell freely onto stained, reddened cheeks and the Nara buried his face within his hands. His heart palpitated painfully within his chest as a few sobs shook his body.

Immediately Shikamaru was enveloped into a warm embrace. His arms instinctively wrapped around Shino's torso as he held him close, gently rocking the Nara as he released more of his pent up emotions. It took a few minutes for him to calm enough to speak again, face pressed along his friend's shoulder.

"I'm nothing more than a whore to him. How could Neji not see that my heart belongs to him? Why does it hurt this much? I knew he was out of my league to begin with; demons aren't allowed to be with angels."

Shino tightened his hold on the Nara. "You are not a whore, Shikamaru, nor are you a demon. It is Neji's fault for being blind to your needs and only seeing his own. You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

"But it's my fault," Shikamaru whispered, sniffing.

"No, it isn't," the Aburame replied in a stern tone. He pulled the weeping teen away from his shoulder to look intently into Shikamaru's bloodshot eyes. "If you truly wish to overcome this you must stop feeling guilty. You know Neji holds his precious sport over everything else, Shikamaru. He does not want to believe there is anything beyond it and that's why he ignored your feelings. Don't let this incident destroy you; there are more angels in the world."

'_But Neji was the one for me,_' the Nara thought, turning his gaze away. He knew that his friend's words held some truth to them, but it had been his goal to overcome his angel's love of baseball with his own love for him. In reality, that's what made it so hard and painful.

Shikamaru had failed; lost to an opponent, which happened to be a _sport_. He was pretty sure this was worse than losing to an actual person.

Another wave of pain washed over his body and a few more tears ran slowly down Shikamaru's face. The quiet, small notion that he could be free from this entered his mind again and Shikamaru wondered why the thought was becoming more and more pleasing as the seconds slowly passed.

"Shikamaru," Shino whispered, his voice holding a different tone of concern than before, placing a hand upon the Nara's shoulder and gently squeezing, "what are you thinking?"

The hurt teen shrugged a little, again wiping the wetness from his cheeks. "Just… wondering that… maybe things would be better… if I wasn't around anymore." His dark eyes moved to gaze at the Aburame and he was a bit surprised that he could actually see his face become paler than usual, eyebrows high upon his forehead.

Shino started shaking his head. "No, no, no," he said softly, quickly embracing the Nara once more. "You mustn't think like that, Shikamaru. Please don't say such things; I _never_ want to hear you speak like that."

"But," Shikamaru replied, allowing himself to be held and silently enjoying the warmth of the Aburame's body, "doing it might get rid of this pain, Shino. It hurts so much… I want to die."

"No, please stop saying that," Shino begged, holding his friend tighter. "There is no guarantee that the pain will disappear with death; you might wind up feeling this way for all eternity. Nobody who knows you wants that, Shikamaru."

"Then what am I going to do?" Silence was his only answer as the Aburame continued to embrace him. Droplets of moisture occasionally escaped his eyes as he pondered the question he knew nobody could answer. Shikamaru was aware that he was the only person who could decide what his path was to be from this point on, but it was also a decision he didn't want to make. None of the paths before him led to his angel's arms.

Shino sighed lightly after several minutes passed, making the Nara focus his thoughts upon him. "I'm staying the night," he announced. Without waiting for the depressed teen to answer, Shino pulled out his cell phone with one hand from a pocket on his pants and called home to alert his father.

Shikamaru didn't argue, he didn't even feel upset or surprised at the declaration; he'd expected something like this when he voiced that he was having suicidal thoughts. It didn't take a whole lot of convincing to get his parents to agree, either.

The Aburame was beside Shikamaru for the entire evening, continually keeping some kind of physical contact between them. In his room, Shino kept a hand upon his depressed friend's shoulder or wrapped his arms around him in comfort. Going downstairs for dinner, Shino pulled the Nara by holding his hand tightly, while during the meal, the shades-wearing teen made sure their legs touched beneath the table.

Shikamaru wasn't in the least surprised by Shino's actions, as he placed his dirty dishes in the sink after he finished eating (under the pressuring glares of his mother, father, and friend) and one of his hands was immediately enveloped in a warmer appendage. The Nara was probably one of the only people who knew this side of the Aburame. He may have looked cold and distant to their classmates, but he still had a big heart and with his eye condition, the reason why he always wore the sunglasses, Shino had a tough time expressing his concern. It was the reason why he touched Shikamaru constantly; it was the only way he could comfort another if his words didn't work.

The Nara was grateful for the contact; his friend was so warm and the touch soothed his heart, if only a little. It made him feel less like a thrown away whore, less dirty. A small, microscopic spark of hope for the future flickered to life within the darkness as Shino pulled Shikamaru back up the staircase to his room. However, it was impossibly small and easily swallowed up by the darkness within his soul.

They spent the next few hours on the bed, Shino trying to say reassuring things but Shikamaru was only half listening. His mind tried to focus more on the soft, warm touch upon his back and forearm. It was a bit surprising to him how much he'd missed the touch from the Aburame.

A small sigh left Shikamaru and he slowly leaned against his friend, burying his face along Shino's neck. The paler teen's arms immediately wrapped around the Nara as he tried to get closer to the warmth surrounding the other. Why was it that Shino felt like a welcoming furnace to his cold heart?

"I'm here for you," the Aburame whispered, slightly tightening his hold.

Shikamaru nodded against the other's warm flesh, one hand coming up from his lap to gently lie along Shino's chest. A light scowl touched his features as he felt the annoyingly rough fabric of the Aburame's shirt beneath his fingers. He longed to feel more soft and warm flesh.

"Are you dating Naruto yet?" the Nara asked slowly.

Shino carefully shook his head, rubbing his friend's back. "No… not yet."

Shikamaru breathed calmly against Shino's pale neck as he voiced his next question, "Then could you help me forget?"

The Aburame froze all actions for a few short moments before placing his hands on his friend's shoulders and pulling him up from his chest to look into dark eyes through black shades. "Shikamaru?" he questioned, cheeks slowly turning pink.

The tanner teen gazed squarely into those impenetrable glasses, hoping to get through to his friend. "Please," he whispered, tone border-lining on begging, "I just want a night where I don't remember him, Shino. For a little while, I want to forget the pain I'm in… and _sleep_." Tears clung to the corner of Shikamaru's eyes, but he held them back as the Aburame placed a gentle, warm hand to cup his cheek.

"Are you sure?" Shino asked quietly, slowly bringing his face closer to the Nara's.

Shikamaru nodded once, a single drop of moisture falling traitorously to leave a new trail down his face. "Comfort me."

Their lips met in a tender kiss, the Nara moaning softly when Shino's tongue gently entered his mouth. It had been over a year since they kissed in this way and Shikamaru was grateful at the way it helped to sooth his torn soul. He had always been amazed at how the Aburame's touches and kisses could turn him into a trembling and whimpering little uke. Shino had been the person Shikamaru lost his virginity to and he was slowly remembering why.

Clothes were quickly discarded and the Nara found himself on his back, hands fisting the sheets beneath him as he gazed up at the paler teen. Slowly, as if rehearsed, Shino raised a hand up to remove his glasses at the same time Shikamaru brought up a shaky hand to pull away his hair tie. He didn't even feel his dark tresses fall around his face; wide eyes watching as a pair of bright, sparkling yellow orbs were exposed for Shikamaru to gaze at.

He'd forgotten how breath-taking and mesmerizing those eyes were.

A small smirk touched Shino's lips as he leaned down to give the tanner teen gentle kisses along his exposed neck.

The Nara moaned, closing his eyes and ordering himself just to _feel_; thinking was forbidden as was remembering. He would only allow himself to drown in the sensations Shino was giving him, let his friend calm and sooth his spirit like he had over a year before.

Skilled hands roamed his body freely, warming cool skin and causing Shikamaru's breathing to speed up just the tiniest bit. His dick was hardening fast under his friend's sweet torture and he tried to encourage the other by spreading his legs.

Shino got the message quickly as a slicked finger slowly entered the Nara's quivering entrance and causing him to moan again. Tan hands ran along pale shoulders as Shikamaru was gently stretched, every moment passing leisurely into eternity, the undeniable pleasure coursing through his whole body.

'_Yes,_' Shikamaru thought when his prostate was brushed intently and his hips jerked back onto the Aburame's hand. He constantly pushed away visions of his angel; wondering for a brief moment if he looked as beautiful as the Hyuga while being prepared. '_Just feel,_' he reminded himself, fingers grazing over warm flesh of Shino's torso. A small sound left the Aburame's lips when Shikamaru gently rubbed perked nipples and the Nara absolutely adored the pure lust shining within yellow orbs.

Shino leaned down to firmly kiss the teen beneath him, removing his fingers and grabbing blindly for the small bottle of lubrication the Nara had pulled out. "Condom?" he whispered between kisses.

"No," Shikamaru replied quickly, hooking his legs tightly around a pale waist, "I _need_ to _feel_ you."

The Aburame breathed heavily against Shikamaru's cheek for a few seconds before nodding and trailing his lips down his friend's throat and rubbed his erection in lube. Shikamaru gasped slightly when the warm head was gently pushed against his hole, eyes squeezing shut as it penetrated his body.

A pathetic whimper escaped his lips as Shino very slowly slid his entire length into Shikamaru; his body starting to tremble for reasons unknown to him as a slight pain shot up his spine.

'_It's… so hot._' Shikamaru bit his lower lip as tears came to his closed eyes and easily fell to his ears. '_Feels… so __**good**__._' The heat Shino was emitting started spreading inside him, giving his shattered heart and ripped soul something to help it heal; Shikamaru could almost feel himself mend under the other's labored breathing… or was that his own?

"Are you okay… Shikamaru?" Shino whispered gently.

The Nara forced his eyes to open; immediately more drops fell and he was swallowed up by the intense gaze of the paler teen. More warmth spread at the concern he saw there and he nodded, finding his hands clutching Shino's forearms and released him to run one tanned appendage through brown tresses as the other fell onto a pale shoulder. "…fine," he finally answered.

Shino smiled a little but didn't start thrusting as Shikamaru had thought. Instead warm hands began rubbing up and down his thighs, as if trying to calm their mad trembling. Shikamaru watched his friend's movements and matched his breathing to them; his reward being those glorious hands starting at his neck and gently, soothingly running over relaxing shoulders, down his torso, lightly tickling his sides, and rubbing his thighs once more.

It only took a few of those glorious trips for the Nara to calm enough for Shino to start thrusting slowly within him. He laid his body over Shikamaru's, wrapping his arms tightly around the tanner man's chest to gently pant against his neck as he continued to thrust in and out of his friend.

Shikamaru's mind was reeling at the warm sensations encompassing his body. His arms wound securely around pale shoulders, eagerly moving his hips back to Shino's as he softly moaned. Hands pressed into the soft skin on the Aburame's back, trying to get him as close as possible, wanting all the warmth the other could give.

Shino quickened his pace; sending sparks of pleasure and friction-induced heat shooting throughout his body, making the Nara's overflowing brain spin even more as he arched his back in approval. The coil within his abdomen was becoming hotter and hotter with every passing second and tightening even faster.

"Ah… Shikamaru," the Aburame breathed out, flattening his body even more and Shikamaru released a strangled moan at the added pressure upon his erection, which was trapped between their extremely warm bodies.

Shikamaru whimpered a bit; there was no way he'd last long now. He did try a little to last just a bit longer, perhaps to cum with his friend. However, all hope was lost when one of his earlobes was encased within a hot mouth.

Gasping sharply and releasing a choked half-moan, half-sob, Shikamaru came hard, jetting his ejaculate and spreading even more warmth.

Shino was not far behind, moaning low in the Nara's ear and shooting his cum into his friend's body. Shikamaru had forgotten how hot that felt; he could have sworn he _purred_ at the feeling.

Several minutes slowly passed, the room filled with their heavy breathing as their hearts calmed to a normal pace. Shikamaru turned his head to gaze into glazed over, yellow eyes, Shino's softening penis still within his body. "Shino," he whispered, voice a bit hoarse, "I—" His words were cut short as the Aburame placed a finger against his lips.

"Shh," Shino cooed, smiling softly. "Sleep now, Shikamaru."

Returning the smile, the Nara merely nodded before closing his eyes and almost immediately falling into slumber.

XXXXX

Waking up to the morning sun pouring into his room through the open curtains surprised Shikamaru a little; it had been quite some time since he'd been able to sleep through the night. A warm body was pressed to his back and he couldn't help the light blush that quickly attacked his cheeks as memories flooded him. A smirk tugged on his lips as he sighed pleasantly; suddenly the world didn't feel so cold anymore nor did it seem so dark.

Had that tiny, microscopic flame of hope from the night before actually embedded itself into his soul and given Shikamaru a reason to keep going? Well, he knew that if it had, it was all thanks to his friend beside him. He turned to lie on his back, dark eyes immediately finding the Aburame, yellow orbs sparkling with the sunlight shining from behind him as he gave a small smile.

"How do you feel this morning, Shikamaru?" Shino asked, propping his head upon the pillow a bit.

The Nara looked away momentarily before gazing intently at his friend. "Better."

"Still want to kill yourself?"

Shikamaru slowly shook his head. "No; too troublesome."

"Good." Shino gave him one last, bright smile before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his shades, putting them carefully onto his face. "I'd say it's time for breakfast."

The Nara chuckled a little, but obediently got out of bed. His thoughts sifted through the events from the previous night with a calm appreciation for the pale teen as he got ready for the day. When Chouji couldn't be around to cheer him up, Shino always seemed to fill that void in his own way. It still amazed Shikamaru how he could do that; sooth and comfort with mere touch, but he didn't question it much. Shino's technique worked and that's all that really mattered.

Shikamaru walked down to the dining table with Shino ahead of him. They no longer held hands; it wasn't necessary anymore. Shikamaru still missed the smooth skin of his angel, but it wasn't nearly as overwhelming as it had been. He sat down at the table with a small smile, his mother quickly giving the teens some eggs and bacon.

Shikaku eyed his son carefully, but Shikamaru mostly ignored him as he started eating; his stomach seemed to have recovered its appetite, as if just now noticing it hadn't had much of any food for several days.

"You seem to be in better spirits, Shikamaru," the older Nara noted, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"I am," Shikamaru replied, more focused on eating than really listening to his father.

"Great! Then you'll love the news I have for you!" At his son's silence, he continued, "You know, Shikamaru, that big dance is coming up; the Autumn Social is only two weeks away."

The Nara teen shrugged nonchalantly; he wasn't really planning on going anyway. It was one of those "prom" kinds of dances and it wasn't exactly his scene, which was why he hadn't even worried about it, unlike many of the others in his school. The girls had been screeching all month about it; even the ones on the baseball team and several of the guys were nervous wrecks about who they were going to ask out. '_I sure as hell don't want that drama-llama in my life,_' Shikamaru thought confidently.

"You'll be glad to know that I found you a date, Shikamaru!"


	11. Ch Title is too long for space

The Highway to Hell is Paved with "Good Intentions"

"I really do not want to do this," Shikamaru complained, raising his chin up so his mother could have more room around his neck.

Yoshino sighed and rolled her eyes before settling a glare upon her son. Her hands worked quickly to place the slip-knot on the black tie she was currently forcing her son to wear. "Stop your whining, Shikamaru," she said, voice stern. "It took a lot of convincing to get this date for you; the _least_ you can do is act happy about it! Besides, you haven't been out of this house for weeks! You know that your father and I would like some time to ourselves once in a while."

Shikamaru would have made a disgusted sound, but Yoshino tightened his tie a little too much, causing him to choke a bit. He quickly loosened the fabric a tad so he could breathe and gave his mother a questioning gaze; was that a _threat_? For a moment, his mind suggested that it had felt like a noose around his neck and he swallowed thickly as he turned down the collar of his white, button-up, probably-more-expensive-than-it-was-worth dress shirt.

The night was getting more and more troublesome as it slowly drug on. '_I knew this was going to be a drag,_' he thought, not daring to say it aloud with Yoshino still in the room. She kept brushing him down with her hands, making sure his shirt was straight, belt tight, pants not too short, and his face clean, much to his dismay. '_If she spits on that tissue I'll hurl,_' his mind whispered as she wiped at his cheek with a piece of cloth.

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh, that's him!" Yoshino said excitedly, grabbing her son's formal black jacket and forcing him to put it on.

'_I hate this…. Tonight's going to suck._' The dance had probably started already and still Shikamaru had no idea who his date was, not that he cared… too much. Two weeks of refusing to go anywhere hadn't deterred his parents any and they were adamant to making his date a "surprise." Shikamaru hated surprises.

An irritated scowl touched his face as Yoshino pulled him down the stairs to the front door where Shikaku was waiting with his hand on the handle. Shikamaru's father had a triumphant smile on his face as his son approached the door in his very uncomfortable suit.

"Shikamaru, here's your date for the night!" Shikaku boomed happily, turning the gold knob and quickly opened the door.

The younger Nara stared for a moment at the person standing on the doorstep. He wore a suit much like Shikamaru's own, skin pale and dark long hair tied back behind his neck, with some loose bangs framing his face and almost hiding his black eyes. Shikamaru blushed a bit; this man was somewhat handsome, however, very familiar and Shikamaru couldn't place him.

His father seemed very proud of himself at his son's reaction. "Shikamaru, this is Itachi Uchiha. He's a senior at your school and will be your date tonight."

Shikamaru averted his eyes at the Uchiha's smile; it was very attractive. "Nice to meet you," he whispered. His dark orbs widened, however, as the young Nara was shoved from behind and pushed out the door. He gave his parents a shocked look as they waved at him.

"You two are getting off to a great start!" Shikaku announced, wrapping an arm around his smirking wife. "Have a great time at the dance!"

"And don't come back early!" Yoshino added in her threatening tone before the door was slammed shut, the lock clicking behind it.

Shikamaru sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that," he said gently to the paler man. "My parents are kind of weird and sex deprived... I guess."

Itachi chuckled, a sound that sent a ripple up Shikamaru's spine. "Don't worry about it. Shall we get going, Shikamaru?" the older teen asked, immediately turning and heading toward his car in the driveway.

"…yeah," Shikamaru whispered, slowly following the Uchiha. In all reality, he knew he should be happy about getting a date without having to do anything, but his heart ached. It beat painfully, reminding him that his angel would probably be at this dance he didn't want to attend. He silently hoped he would just be able to go in, not notice anybody, and hurry home. Anything would be better than seeing his angel with someone else. '_Oh, well,_' his mind murmured, '_The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave._'

An irritated scowl touched his face when Itachi opened Shikamaru's door for him, bright smile still on his lips. "I'm _not_ a girl, Itachi," the Nara muttered, secretly fighting the blush from spreading on his cheeks.

"I know," the older man responded, holding a hand out as if to aid Shikamaru into the car, "but you are still _my date_, Shikamaru Nara."

One of Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched. This was going to be a long night….

XXXXX

His dark, uninterested eyes traveled over the people at the dance from his table, placed somewhere in the back of the transformed gymnasium. His eyes immediately picked up on several other students he knew and for many he was really happy to see them with their date. Chouji had managed to ask Ino, and he could see the utter bliss in his large friend's eyes, even from across the room. Shino was walking around with Naruto, who was trying desperately to get the shades-wearer to dance. Lee and Sakura were already within the throng of people in the middle of the large room, dancing to an upbeat song that Shikamaru didn't recognize.

There were plenty of others, but the Nara suddenly didn't feel like taking a head count anymore. He released a silent sigh and looked at the white cloth covering the table. Never before had he wanted to run home, curl up in his bed and sleep for a month. His "date" wasn't paying much attention to him, either. It turned out that the Uchiha had also been forced into coming to the dance.

On the way over to the school, Itachi told Shikamaru that his parents and younger brother (whom the Nara realized was Sasuke and thus why Itachi looked so familiar) had moved away to Sound, but since the older Uchiha had just one and a half years left of school, he stayed behind in their old house to finish high school. Itachi had been dating someone, but his father didn't approve of the guy, which explained why he had been forced into taking Shikamaru; he supposed their fathers had worked together before the Uchiha's moved and kept in touch.

Itachi's gaze kept drifting away to a different end of the gym; the one he really wanted to have as his date must have been wandering over there. Shikamaru placed his elbow on the table to prop his chin in his hand and sighed again. His other hand reached to the fake fall leaves scattered upon the white tablecloth and began fumbling with it with his fingers, trying to keep himself distracted.

So far, he hadn't seen his angel and he hoped to keep it that way. He knew it would be too painful to see his beautiful face, with pretty dark locks tied back, looking gorgeous in some kind of suit, striding confidently among the crowd. Just the image alone was enough to drop the Nara's spirits further into a dark pit swirling steadily in his stomach.

"Hey," came a soft whisper beside him. Shikamaru turned his head to see Itachi giving him an empathetic look. "You want to leave, don't you?"

Shikamaru merely nodded, flipping the fake leaf with his fingers, nails gently digging under the pliable plastic veins to peel it away.

"Well, we could, you know."

"And go where?" the Nara asked, pushing the now ruined decoration away. "I can't go home this early and you told me your dad came back to make sure you came to this thing. We're kind of stuck here."

Warmth touched his side as Itachi leaned close to him, whispering gently into his ear, "We can go to my car and… have some _fun_." He expressed his point further by giving Shikamaru's earlobe a small lick.

Shikamaru shivered pleasantly at the contact, eyes locking onto his date's. He wasn't so sure it was a great idea but… it would be better than sitting around here feeling sorry for himself.

"As long as we're being forced to be here, we might as well get _something_ out of it," Itachi said, shrugging and giving the younger man another beautiful smile.

The Nara had to admit that did make sense. "As long as it's clear that's all it will be; just some fun."

"Of course," the older teen agreed, reaching into an inner pocket of his dark blue jacket. "I hope you like riders." The pale hand retreated from the clothing to, in a very arousing way, slide into a pocket on Shikamaru's pants, placing something within it while also gently squeezing his inner thigh before being removed. "You'll need that."

It only took a moment for Shikamaru to realize what had just been deposited in his pocket and a sly smirk slid onto his lips. This whole situation was oddly making him horny; maybe it was the idea of having sex in a car. He'd never done that before.

With lust filling his mind, and slowly heating his groin, the Nara stood with the older teen and they walked toward the door. Shikamaru was only slightly surprised when Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist to gently reach down and purposefully cup his ass. His smirk turned into an outright leer as he did the same.

The cool night air made the younger man shiver a little, but his date immediately promised to warm him up soon, his blue car coming into view amongst the endless rows of vehicles. Itachi unlocked the doors with his wireless key remote and quickly opened the back door. Before Shikamaru got in, the Uchiha cupped his face and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Shikamaru moaned low in his throat as he allowed Itachi to plunder his mouth with a hot tongue. He had never been kissed like this man was kissing him. Sure, the Nara loved kissing his angel, but Itachi… was just simply an _amazing_ kisser. His lips were extremely soft and moved in the perfect way as that tongue rubbed and petted his mouth in a teasing yet very arousing fashion. Damn, Shikamaru wished he could take lessons from this man.

Itachi slowly pulled away, leaving the younger teen a bit breathless as dark eyes gazed into his own. "Lie down," the Uchiha whispered.

Shikamaru nodded dumbly, quickly sitting in the back and scooting over just a tad to lie on his back upon the cushy seat. Itachi crawled over him and shut the door, causing the Nara to bend his legs to allow it to close and pushing the older teen to straddle his hips. He gasped when he felt the Uchiha's erection through layers of fabric, slightly amazed he was already that excited.

Itachi smirked and bent down to capture another wonderful kiss while grinding his hips down onto his date's. The Nara moaned into that perfect mouth again and thrust up in response. He was actually glad at how his night was turning out; sex would be the perfect distraction from worrying about the angel. His body was quickly heating up and he had to laugh a little into the kiss as he felt Itachi begin unbuttoning his jacket. Once those few were done, teasing fingers swiftly started on the many, annoying, tiny buttons of his shirt. It seemed to take forever before Shikamaru could feel a slight pressure at his neck; the tie being loosened but not removed.

The Uchiha broke away from the younger man's lips with a small gasp and parted the dressy fabric, dark eyes admiring the naturally tanned skin of his partner.

Shikamaru reached up to take the troublesome tie off, but a pale hand immediately rested on his, making him gaze at the older teen in confusion.

"Leave it on," Itachi whispered, free hand gently rubbing the Nara's chest. "It looks _hot_, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru released the cloth, back slightly arching at Itachi's touch. Another moan slipped passed his lips when the older man began kissing and licking his mostly exposed neck, quickly running a trail down to a darkened nipple. The Nara hissed as the nub was encased within that awesome heat, Itachi's talented tongue easily hardening the sensitive flesh.

The younger man wasn't going to be outdone, however, his hands running up the Uchiha's thighs to reach his belt. As he was teased, Shikamaru slowly unbuckled the stretched leather to undo the small button and pull down the fly of Itachi's pants. A small moan rumbled erotically against his chest as Shikamaru carefully reached into the fabric to rub overheated flesh.

Itachi arched his back and groaned loudly at the touch, thrusting his hips against the Nara's cool fingers. "Oh yeah… a little impatient Shikamaru?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not really," Shikamaru responded with a smirk of his own, gently squeezing the organ in his hand and absolutely loving the reaction of the older man; how he whimpered and thrust his hips harder, pale fingers playing with the Nara's nipples.

"_Fuck_," Itachi said, leaning down to whisper against Shikamaru's lips, "I need your cock inside me, I want to ride you hard and long, Shikamaru."

Those words alone almost made the Nara hit his orgasm. He shivered when he was granted another kiss and he removed his hand from the hot confines of the Uchiha's pants to wrap his arms around the older teen's shoulders. The rough fabric of Itachi's jacket rubbed uncomfortably, yet still erotically, against his already abused nipples and tearing another moan from deep in his throat as his tongue rubbed along the Uchiha's. He secretly couldn't wait to bury his stiff member into Itachi's willing ass; he'd been without sex for too long.

Just as Shikamaru was about to start pulling the older man's pants down, the door behind his head was suddenly opened, extremely cool air quickly stealing the heat they'd made and the Nara was shocked as Itachi was practically torn away from him. A pale hand reached in and grabbed the Uchiha's jacket, immediately pulling him from the car. Before Shikamaru could turn to see what was going on, he heard an angry voice shoot to his ears.

"What the _**fuck**_ are you **doing**?!"


	12. Divine Intervention

Divine Intervention

It took only a mere moment for Shikamaru to realize it wasn't him who was being yelled at. A low thud made the car rock as Shikamaru finally got his wits about him and he rolled onto the floor, looking for his footing. He could just barely see Itachi through the fogged glass of the front door window, back pressed against the car and causing Shikamaru to scramble out of the vehicle.

"I _don't care_ what you're shit-faced father said!" the interrupter continued loudly as the Nara finally was able to climb out through the back door. "I'm not gonna be fucking idle while my _boyfriend_ is screwing _somebody else_ in his fucking car!"

Shikamaru's eyes fell upon the sight of another pale-skinned man a bit taller than himself, short silver hair slicked back, crimson eyes full of anger as they glared hotly at the Uchiha, who he had currently pushed against the car. One of his hands was tangled in Itachi's jacket as he pushed a bit harder, a small growl escaping his throat.

"What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Please stop, Hidan," Itachi whispered, head bowed, dark tresses hiding his eyes. Shikamaru found it a bit odd that he wasn't putting up any kind of fight but knew the Uchiha could take care of himself. "My father does not approve—"

"Did you not fucking hear me?" this Hidan person broke in, expression turning a bit annoyed as he continued to yell. "I told you I don't fucking care what he said! If you had any balls you'd be telling him the same fucking thing, Itachi! And zip up your fucking pants!" He released Itachi and crossed his arms, reds eyes watching closely as the Uchiha did as he was told.

A scowl touched the Nara's features as he stepped up to the obviously upset man. "Excuse me, but Itachi happens to be my date tonight."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Like I give a shit. Piss off."

"Hidan!" the Uchiha hissed, voice holding a bit more strength as he glared at the silver-haired man from just behind his bangs, quickly placing his belt back into place. "Whether we like it or not, my father set me up with Shikamaru."

Shikamaru took half a step back when those dark red eyes, full of disbelief and confusion, gave him a once over, starting from his face and running down to his feet. It's not that the Nara was frightened of the guy, but he truly wasn't that great a fighter. He had no doubt that if Hidan attacked him it would not turn out well.

"Why the fuck would you keep hanging around with this guy?!" Hidan asked, giving Shikamaru a quick glare. "_I'm_ here; just ditch him!"

"Because he didn't ask for this either," Itachi answered curtly, straightening his shirt and jacket. "He was also forced into this and it would be very rude of me to just leave him here to go and have sex with you."

"So what? I'm sure this pretty boy could find someone else to shadow." The silver-haired man leaned close to Shikamaru and gave him a not-so-gentle shove. "Now beat it."

The Nara was forced back a few steps, but tried to remain stubborn. Normally, he would have given up as soon as Hidan had interrupted them; however, Shikamaru didn't want to back down this time. He knew that if he admitted defeat now, he'd either have to hang around with someone at the dance, with their date, which he really didn't want to do, or he'd have to take the long walk home and tick off his parents. Neither of which were very attractive choices and Shikamaru was not going to be left sitting out on the porch all night while his parents had sex. Fuck no.

"Hidan, stop!" Itachi scolded once more, grabbing the taller man's arm.

"This was _my_ date you interrupted," Shikamaru stated, giving Hidan a glare of his own. "I don't have a back up person just waiting for me in case things didn't work out. What am I supposed to do while the two of you work out the issues you obviously have?" The Nara crossed his arms, suppressing the shiver that wanted to ripple up his spine. His shirt was still open and the cool air was stealing more heat away from his body than he'd like to admit.

Crimson eyes darted over Shikamaru's shoulder a moment before a smart-ass grin spread on Hidan's thin lips, his arms also crossing over his chest. "I don't know," the silver-haired man said, tone a bit mocking, "maybe work out issues that _you_ have?"

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow at the statement, the true meaning not coming to his pouting mind at being denied sex until it was too late.

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

A surprised gasp escaped Shikamaru's lips as that heavenly voice brushed passed his eardrums and channeled into his brain; all thoughts about wanting to get laid immediately forgotten. His heart began beating faster as his arms slowly dropped to his sides, eyes widening in shock as he slowly turned his head to see his angel standing behind him.

Neji was angry, the Nara could see that almost instantly, yet it didn't diminish the older man's beauty in the slightest. His gorgeous eyes had darkened to a silvery gray, framed perfectly with scowling eyebrows and deeply frowning lips to create the most attractive glare Shikamaru had ever seen. His pale cheeks were slightly flushed with a light red hue, nostrils flaring a bit as he took a small step closer, a pale hand reaching out to grasp onto Shikamaru's wrist.

"We've got things to talk about, Shikamaru Nara," the Hyuga almost growled out, strong glare not weakening in the least.

Shikamaru was still in shock as his angel pulled on his arm, his feet immediately following the movement. He didn't notice the small look of concern Itachi gave to his back nor did the Nara see Hidan pull his boyfriend into the Uchiha's car and shut the door. Shikamaru's full attention was on the man currently tugging him back toward the school. His eyes stared at the dark tresses tied tightly behind his neck, not a single strand loose from the tie and sharply contrasting against his light-colored suit.

The Nara noted that the almost white clothing his angel wore accented him well. It hugged his body in a way Shikamaru wished he could and he was positive the cloth moved in the exact same way his muscles were, had he not been wearing anything.

That particular thought brought back some upsetting memories and Shikamaru's gaze dropped to his feet, which seemed to be moving on their own as they entered the warm building. He was a bit surprised when Neji took him down a hall that didn't lead to the gymnasium, although the heavy beats and some muffled words could still be heard from the dance.

Shikamaru remained silent as he was drug to an empty classroom, his angel throwing open the door and shoving the younger teen into the darkness. The force made Shikamaru run into the teacher's desk, which moved a few inches when he collided with it. He tried to remain calm as he heard the door slam shut and a heavy, shaky sigh leave the Hyuga.

Shikamaru slowly turned to face his angel, leaning upon the desk, when he noticed Neji standing by the door, giving his back to the younger teen. The Nara remained silent; Neji was the one who wanted to talk. He watched pale fingers reach over to the light switch, pushing the small lever up to fill the room with artificial light. It was several quiet minutes before another lighter sigh was forced from the older teen as he straightened his shoulders.

The moment pale eyes glanced over his shoulder, however, the glare returned and Neji quickly turned away again. "Make yourself presentable, Nara," he snapped. "I don't wish to talk to a _slut_."

A small scowl touched Shikamaru's face at the comment, but he obeyed. The small amount of frustration running in his body was slowly diminished as he fought with the tiny buttons, forcing them back into the holes they belonged in. Once that was complete, ignoring his loose tie, Shikamaru waited again for his angel to speak.

Moon-hued eyes glanced at the Nara once more and seemed satisfied, turning to face Shikamaru with a serious gaze. "Care to explain," Neji started, tone soft yet still holding sharpness to it, "what _exactly_ you were doing in Itachi Uchiha's car?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "We were planning on having some car sex." He saw the older teen's pale hands clench into fists at his side.

Neji's eyes shifted to the floor. "I see. I didn't think you would replace me so quickly."

"What do you mean?" the Nara asked carefully, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Judging by what you told me," the older teen began slowly, "the last time we spoke…. I thought…." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Itachi doesn't seem to be your type, Nara."

Shikamaru snorted, crossing his arms. "What do you care?" he asked insolently. "You sure as hell didn't give a shit when _we_ were having sex." A few moments of silence passed and the younger teen felt that he might as well let his angel know the truth so nothing stupid would be said later. "Not that it's any of your business, _**Hyuga**_, but my _parents_ set me up on a blind date with Itachi. Neither of us had any say in the matter."

Surprised pale orbs shot to Shikamaru for a brief second before Neji looked away again. "So… you are not dating Itachi?"

The Nara rolled his eyes; he couldn't help it. His angel was acting a bit off and it was only serving to irritate Shikamaru. "Of course we're not dating; I thought you would've been able to figure that out in the parking lot." His darker eyes gave the Hyuga a once over, noticing the small flush on pale cheeks, looking more pink than before. His face was set in something of great concentration as his hands continually clenched and unclenched in what appeared to be nervousness. Shikamaru started to feel confused. "What is with you, Hyuga?" he asked. "You're acting weird."

Neji reached up to rub his forehead a little, moon-colored eyes finally locking onto the younger teen's. "I've… I've been thinking a lot about what you said and… you were right."

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side a bit in silent question.

"What? You were right!" Neji repeated, looking away as he began pacing before the Nara. "I realize that there's more to life than baseball; it's just that my father…. I want to make him proud, that's all! I also know there is more to people than being ballplayers. I just never… really see anybody outside the game, but I have been trying! That's why I came here tonight and…." He stopped his tirade, once again turning pale eyes to gaze into Shikamaru's own, slowly approaching him as he continued to speak. "And I know there's more to you than just sex… Shikamaru."

The Nara could feel his eyes widen as his angel continued to advance and he couldn't turn away even if he wanted to. He could see some kind of emotion flicker within those beautiful orbs, which caused his heart to start beating quickly again. Was this a… _love confession_?

'_No,_' Shikamaru's mind pressed, trying hard not to get his hopes up. '_Remember, this guy dropped your ass for his fucking sport. He said it himself; baseball's his life! There's no room for you in his heart!_' However, his own heart was not listening, instead focusing on those gorgeous eyes as the paler teen stepped up to him.

"I was a fool not to see it," Neji kept saying, "how much you cared for me. I knew you were always watching me but… I ignored it. I do apologize for that Shikamaru." A pale hand rose to gently touch the Nara's shoulder, causing him to shudder. "I must tell you that I—"

"He's in here!"

Shikamaru jumped slightly at the loud voice and the sound of the door to the room opening. He looked over the Hyuga's shoulder to see Sakura and Lee, both looking shocked and angry, the rest of the team scrambling into the classroom behind them.

"We just talked to Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura nearly screeched. "How can you do this, Neji?!"

"Is it true?" a few others asked simultaneously.

"Reconsider; don't be so rash!" another asked, but Shikamaru was having difficulty understanding who was asking what as the group erupted into noise. Everyone was either asking questions or shouting how they were against it, although Shikamaru had no idea what anyone was talking about.

After a few minutes of shouting, Neji was able to quiet them down. The team still looked pretty agitated and the Nara wondered if they would jump their captain.

"Look, it's done, all right?" the Hyuga said sternly, taking a step back and closer to Shikamaru. "There's nothing more to say in the matter. Now, if you don't mind, I happen to be a bit busy here."

"But the playoffs start next week!" Naruto shouted. "What are we supposed to do, Neji?!"

Said teen sighed heavily as Shikamaru gave him a questioning look. "What are they talking about, Hyuga?" he asked, seeming to alert the others that he was in fact in the room.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Chouji greeted suddenly, as if just realizing the Nara was there.

Shikamaru nodded his head to his plump friend and gave the older teen a steady look, waiting for an answer.

Neji shrugged, giving the Nara a steady gaze as he replied, "I quit the team."


	13. Satan's Temptation

Satan's Temptation

Shikamaru's eyes widened, his body seeming to go numb with shock for a few moments. How could this be? Neji Hyuga _never_ quit anything; if he didn't want to do something, he just didn't do it in the first place. The Nara didn't understand; it didn't make any sense! He knew his angel better than anyone he was sure. He wouldn't simply quit baseball, not the sport his late father had been so good at, which was a gift Neji had also inherited. Neji _loved_ baseball.

A scowl touched Shikamaru's face as his eyes drifted to the floor, the others in the room quickly starting up again in asking their _former_ captain why and trying to talk him out of it. Shikamaru was just having a tough time figuring out his angel's reasons for doing such a thing. He'd never leave his team out to dry like this, not with the ever-important playoffs right around the corner. The playoff games were several series of games against the best schools around, all competing for first place in the division; the high school equivalent to the World Series. Neji wouldn't miss his chance here, especially since becoming a senior. This would be his last time to shine before graduation in the spring.

'_Isn't this what you wanted?_' a small voice within Shikamaru's mind asked suddenly. '_Didn't you ultimately want your precious angel to choose you over his silly sport?_'

The Nara's hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. It had been so long… he'd forgotten about it. How many nights had he dreamed that Neji would walk up to him smiling and pledge his life to Shikamaru, announcing to leave baseball behind? Didn't he wish he could be the object Neji yearned and worked so hard for, if even for a few minutes? Shikamaru thought that would be heaven enough for him to die in peace. He had wanted that more than anything, back before he'd joined the team. Shikamaru wished several times he could be the center of Neji's world and was agitated to have a mere sport in that position.

However, it seemed the situation had finally changed in Shikamaru's favor. He had waited for a long time; it looked as if his patience had finally paid off. His heart swelled a bit in happiness, a small smile coming to his lips as the reality of his angel's words sank in. Shikamaru allowed himself only a few short seconds drowning in the joyful feeling swirling within his chest, casting out the rest of the world as he thought, '_Neji… chose me…. He wants to be with me._'

//I fell for you and I knew/The vision of your loveliness/I hope and pray that someday/That I'll be the vision of your happiness//*

The smile slowly slid from his lips, unfortunately, as the voices from his friends finally beat through the shell Shikamaru had himself incased in. He could hear the anger, disappointment and fear in their tones and the Nara felt himself beginning to understand. The one thing he had wanted for so long, the ultimate wish his heart yearned for… was suddenly something he _didn't_ want.

A lump formed in his throat at the thought, but Shikamaru swallowed it even as he frowned. He couldn't do this… not at the expense of the others. The baseball team needed a captain, and he knew there was no one else more qualified than his angel. Shikamaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '_This is how it has to be,_' he silently whispered to himself, trying to quiet his screaming heart as he opened his eyes to lock them onto an irritated Neji, who was currently arguing with Kiba. '_Angels must stay in heaven._'

"Don't do this, Neji Hyuga." Shikamaru had said it softly, yet the small sentence had reached his angel and the rest of the team as the whole room suddenly became silent. The Nara could feel the gazes of his friends' burn into him through his clothing, but he was only concerned with moon-hued eyes as they turned to him.

Neji appeared to be shocked, his gorgeous orbs shimmering with surprise. "Shikamaru," he whispered, "what are you saying?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Please don't quit the team Neji; not for me. It's obvious that they need you. You can't leave them now."

"Wait," the Inuzuka said, giving the Hyuga a confused look, "_he's_ the reason behind this?!" he practically shouted, but the Nara didn't pay attention to him. He instead watched the disbelief flash within his angel's gaze as he took a step closer as if trying to ascertain whether or not Shikamaru was being serious.

Neji slowly shook his head. "No Shikamaru… don't say that. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you were kicked off the team. Please," he reached up to cup the younger man's face, "I don't want to play baseball if it means losing you."

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?!" Kiba suddenly shouted, giving the pair in front of him a bewildered look. "Why are you dumping _us_ for _him_?!" He grunted in pain as Hinata elbowed him roughly in the side; had Shikamaru not been busy gazing into pale eyes, he would have given her the same shocked look her boyfriend was.

"Isn't it obvious, Kiba?" she whispered harshly. "Neji is giving up his position as team captain to be with Shikamaru; he's making a _sacrifice_, now be quiet and watch!"

Shikamaru chuckled softly, ignoring the whole exchange between Hinata and a now disgruntled Kiba, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," he replied sadly, despite the hopeful smile on his angel's face. The Nara placed his hands over warm, paler ones and made the older man release his cheeks as he gazed seriously at him. "I can't let you do it, Neji. You wouldn't just be ruining the game for this team but you'd also erase any future you may have. Baseball is your passion, your one true love; even _I_ can see that. I won't let you destroy your life, Neji Hyuga. I'm not worth it."

"Shikamaru—" Neji started, but the Nara placed a hand over his lips to silence him.

"You will not walk out on your team, Neji!" Shikamaru stated, hardening the look in his eyes to convey the finality of his decision, ignoring the desperate pleas from his heart. "You have a job to do and it doesn't include me. I accepted this truth a while ago; it's time you did, too." He sighed heavily, dropping his hand from Neji's face and averting his gaze when moon-colored eyes looked at him with heartbreak and desperation. Shikamaru didn't want to see it; he didn't want to see his own emotions reflected within those perfect orbs. He turned, stuffing his hands into his pockets to clench them without anyone seeing and hoped he wasn't as pale as he felt. "Angels belong in heaven, Neji Hyuga," Shikamaru whispered, keeping his gaze upon the floor at his feet. "Your heaven just happens to be the baseball field. I _refuse_ to be the demon that forces you from where you belong."

Without waiting for a response, the Nara started walking away. The others immediately got out of his way as he headed toward the door. He left the now silent room, thinking a simple mantra to make sure he didn't do what his heart demanded of him. '_Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back, don't look back…._' Shikamaru didn't want to see the look on his angel's face, which he knew would be an expression the same as his own; heartbroken and crestfallen.

"Glad to have you back, Neji!" Naruto's voice resounded from the room, causing the Nara to pause in the hallway. He really knew he shouldn't, but his legs refused the command to keep going; he could only glare at his feet as more words reached his ears.

"What do you mean?" that angelic tone asked quietly; Shikamaru was actually surprised he heard it.

"Don't play stupid!" Kiba said, tone a bit irritated. "Shikamaru just turned you down, Hyuga! It means you're coming back onto the team."

The Nara could almost see the angered look on Neji's pretty face. "Since when do you make my decisions for me, Inuzuka?"

There was a moment of silence before Sakura's voice pierced the air, "Will you two knock it off! Hinata, keep your boyfriend busy! Neji… I know this is hard for you to accept, but Shikamaru obviously doesn't want to be with you—"

"_Shut up!_" Shikamaru wasn't sure if he'd heard Neji sound so _irate_ before, not even when the Nara was kicked off the team.

"Neji, please," TenTen voiced, tone holding heavy concern. "We didn't want you to quit the team and Nara just told you not to. He doesn't want your attention, not like this."

Another short pause floated on the air before Lee's surprisingly small voice came to Shikamaru's ears, "She does have a point, Neji. Shikamaru doesn't want you to abandon us and since you left for him… it should be understandable that you return to the team."

Several moments passed with silence, but Shikamaru's heart began beating fast within his chest once more, secretly wishing the Hyuga would turn down his former teammates. He tried to suppress the feeling and failed miserably. The Nara couldn't help but hope his angel would tell the others to fuck off and run into the hallway after him. He sighed softly, '_I've been watching too many damn romance movies._'

"Lee," Neji finally spoke, tone unnervingly neutral, "…you speak the truth. I gave up my position as the team captain; in turn I was going to reject the offers of scholarships and tuitions from top schools and basically turn my back on my father's legacy… all for a man who turned me away. Thinking about this rationally, I really _should_ go back to Gai-sensei and… get back on the team. Baseball is basically all I have left."

Tears stung Shikamaru's eyes, but he fought to keep them back as his legs finally lost their stubborn resolve and he continued to walk down the hall. He would not cry here and he silently debated if he should shed any tears over this. It was himself who'd put his foot down and made a final decision. Shikamaru knew he'd have to be strong and abide by it, even if he had just let his greatest wish pass by.

'_This is better,_' he told himself, his heart palpitating painfully in disagreement. '_He would have lost everything; I'd rather see him at a distance with friends or playing baseball than having us together and receiving nothing but glares from everyone in the school and notice the longing in his pretty eyes whenever we'd walk by the baseball field. Hell no._' Shikamaru walked a bit straighter at the thought. It was more acceptable to think in that fashion. His relationship with his angel might have been over, but it was for the best.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as his arm was suddenly grabbed from behind and he was forcefully turned around, only having a moment to register moon orbs and cream skin, before unbelievably soft and warm lips were pressed onto his own.

*Lyric from "Earth Angel" by The Penguins.


	14. Earthly Entertainment w Heavenly Beings

Earthly Entertainment With Heavenly Beings

//Earth angel, earth angel/Will you be mine? /My darling dear/Love you all the time//

A small moan immediately escaped Shikamaru; how he missed his angel's kisses. Hands softly cupped his face as they parted, the Nara blinking a few moments to focus on a smiling Neji as he gazed deeply into Shikamaru's eyes. How could that blazingly brilliant smile still send excited tremors down his spine?

"Do you have any idea why I chose you?" his angel whispered, a calloused thumb running over Shikamaru's bottom lip, "I desire you because I realized… baseball has been around for a very long time and will continue to be, long after I'm gone. I only have this one lifetime to spend with you. Being with you, Shikamaru… that is what heaven really is."

'_Fuck…_' the Nara thought averting his gaze. He was going to cry; he could feel the excess moisture sting his eyes, but a choked laugh was able to find its way out, making Shikamaru smile in return. His dark orbs looked back at his angel as his hands rested on Neji's slender hips. "I love you, too," he whispered quietly, silently elated at the brilliant smile his angel gave him before kissing the younger man again.

//I'm just a fool…/A fool in love…/with you//

Shikamaru moaned once more when Neji's tongue grazed over his lips, asking for entrance. He complied instantly, loving the sweet taste his angel had. It had been far too long…. He wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, holding him close as they continued to kiss, happiness overflowing from his heart and eyes as a few tears fell to run down the Nara's cheeks. He hoped this wasn't a hallucination and that his angel really did love a demon.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted, however, when Shikamaru heard several hoots, barks, and cat-calls. He turned his head at the same time as the Hyuga to see the team standing in the hallway, the noisier of them making the obnoxious sounds while the quieter merely held their date close. The Nara could feel his cheeks burn as he returned his attention back to his angel, who smirked at him.

"Would you like to get out of here, Shikamaru?" he asked softly, rubbing his nose along the younger man's.

"Yes, please," Shikamaru replied, smiling when his hand was grabbed and Neji began pulling him down the hall once again. The blush upon his face increased a bit as the team behind them called out embarrassing comments and reminders of condoms and lubrication. Monday was going to be fun.

XXXXX

Shikamaru smiled softly as he stood in the doorway that entered into the locker room building beside the baseball field. His dark eyes sparkled with pride and happiness as he watched the team he used to play for celebrating after their final victory; their loud chatter echoing down the hall and only dulled slightly by the crowd outside.

They had won the division title, beating the baseball team from Sound in a tense, edge-of-your-seat game, making them the number one high school team in the whole division, topping out several schools in many different nations.

The Nara's eyes followed them as they disappeared into the locker room, turning slightly to look at the fans still cheering in the stands, seeming to want to wait for their champions to return to the field.

Shikamaru could not have been happier for his angel.

'_I'm glad I forced him back onto the team,_' he mused, eyes trailing off to gaze at the darkened sky.

It had been the Monday following the dance; he had practically shoved Neji to Gai's office, insisting he beg for forgiveness and get his ass back on the mound, despite his love's protests. The Hyuga kept being adamant that he didn't need the baseball team; that he'd rather spend his time with Shikamaru, but the younger teen would have none of that. Once they were able to find the coaches, the Nara was the one to apologize for his angel, before he could say anything else. Kakashi and Gai were more than happy to believe Shikamaru when he told them their captain had a short lapse of sanity and he felt like he'd made an extremely bad decision. They welcomed the Hyuga back with open arms, much to his disappointment.

Shikamaru remembered the sad look upon his angel's face before he was to report for practice, telling him that he wouldn't have time for the Nara while on the team. Shikamaru understood, and told him so, but added that he could never date anybody who would turn his back on so many people; either Neji played baseball and saw the Nara whenever he could or not play and neither date Shikamaru.

The Nara was glad that reasoning had changed his mind, although they weren't able to see each other very often at all. He knew, though, that it was worth the sacrifice. This was Neji's future; hopefully there would be enough room for him along the way.

Shikamaru was jolted from his memories already a month old as the players began filing out of the locker rooms, freshly showered and dressed. The girls began singing "We Are the Champions" as they walked by, the boys quickly following suit, giving the Nara nods or pats on the shoulder when they passed.

His smile widened slightly as Kakashi approached him, an equally bright smile on his face. "Thanks for your help, Shikamaru," he said.

A small blush crept its way onto the Nara's face as he looked away a moment. "…I didn't really do anything…."

Kakashi chuckled. "Are you kidding? If you hadn't forced Neji back onto the team, we probably wouldn't have gotten this far."

Shikamaru tisked. "Kakashi-sensei, you know baseball isn't about _one_ player. They probably would have done fine on their own."

"That's what you think. Moral was so low during the short period Neji was gone, I thought everyone else was going to quit the team, too!"

"Come on, Kakashi!" voiced Gai as he jogged up to them, "We need to get out onto the field!"

"Right, coming," the other coach replied, waving him away. As soon as Gai was gone, Kakashi reached out a hand toward the Nara. "Thank you, nonetheless, Shikamaru."

The teen smiled softly and took the teacher's hand, shaking it. A slender eyebrow rose on his forehead, however, when he felt something press against his palm. He gave the elder man a questioning look as he chuckled gently.

Hatake pulled his hand away and Shikamaru blushed darkly at the small, vacuum-sealed package sitting so innocently within his palm. It certainly, however, was _not_ for innocent intentions.

"Neji's taking his time in the locker room," Kakashi whispered. "I'd say you two earned it." With that same bright smile and a wave, Hatake turned and quickly headed toward the field, where some kind of celebration was beginning.

Shikamaru stood frozen for a few moments, eyes locked on his open hand. His mind wondered a little…how did Kakashi-sensei know he needed the extra large kind? And where in the world would he find out that he and Neji loved the _specific brand_ the coach had just given him?!

The more Shikamaru thought about it, the more he realized that his father had friends all throughout the school.

His eyebrow twitched.

"One of these days, dad, I'll get you," he said softly before walking down to the locker room.

XXXXX

Shikamaru sighed heavily as he collapsed onto his lover's bed, body instantly relaxing against the familiar sheets and eyes closing. A small chuckle from above him made a smile come to his lips; his angel carefully resting himself to straddle the younger teen's hips.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Shikamaru," Neji almost purred, placing a gentle kiss upon the Nara's cheek. "If I'm not tired after actually _playing_ the game, you shouldn't be after a little _party_."

It was Shikamaru's turn to chuckle. "Hey, parties wear me out. I don't have unlimited stocks of energy, like you seem to."

They had returned to Neji's house after a large party celebrating the Leaves' victory, which the teachers had set up for them during the game. There had been a lot of shouting, dancing, eating, and even karaoke, to which the Nara wished had not been there. After the first five times, "We Are the Champions" got quite old and the people with the worst singing voices were mostly the ones with a microphone in their hands; Naruto's terrible vocals included.

After a few hours, he had finally convinced his angel that they should leave. Shikamaru was becoming tired; the quickie they'd had in the locker room draining a huge portion of the energy he did have, and it appeared his angel wasn't through with him just yet.

"You didn't even do anything," Neji retorted, smile evident in his voice. His hands began to slowly trek their way up and down the Nara's sides teasingly and Shikamaru had to shift his hips.

The younger teen placed his own hands on clothed thighs, gently massaging the flesh beneath. "You seem to be in a good mood, Neji," he said softly.

"Of course I am." He leaned down to give the Nara's neck a languid lick before continuing, "Our team did just win the championship, after all. Is there a reason why I should be in a bad mood?"

Shikamaru shivered, his manhood quickly hardening within his jeans. "No… I'm just not used to you being so…_happy_, I guess." He opened his eyes to see moon-hued orbs looking at him with a bit of a questioning, almost hurt, gaze. The Nara merely smiled wider. "Careful or you'll ruin your 'cool-guy' image, Neji."

The Hyuga made the most adorable pouting expression Shikamaru had ever seen.

Sitting up, Neji crossed his arms and turned away. "Fine, Shikamaru, be that way. I guess I _won't_ tell you what I would like us to do tonight and we can go straight to bed."

'…_fuck,_' the Nara thought with a slight scowl. Despite his minor fatigue, he had been looking forward to making love to his angel in a bed. With a sigh, he also sat up and wrapped his arms around the man still upon his lap. He gave him a gentle, apologetic kiss on his pale cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry Neji; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

A smile tugged on the edges of the Hyuga's perfect lips as he turned to the younger teen. "Really?" he asked while slowly draping his own arms over Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Yes," he answered, placing his forehead against his angel's. "Now, what did you want to do?"

Neji's breathtaking smile returned and he immediately stood, the Nara instantly missing the other's warmth, and walked over to his dresser. After a minute or two of rummaging through the drawers, the Hyuga tossed clothing at the younger teen.

Shikamaru raised a dark eyebrow as he realized what he had been given; he recognized the number upon the cloth and gazed with a little awe at his name over said number.

It was his uniform he'd had while playing on the team.

Neji had kept it.

He smiled fondly as he looked up to see his angel watching him, expression filled with expectation. "Why do you have this old thing?" Shikamaru asked, holding up the uniform.

The Hyuga shrugged a bit, small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I was able to sneak it away from Kakashi and Gai; they were going to throw it away, otherwise. I guess…I just wanted something to remind me of you."

Shikamaru chuckled and blushed himself once he glanced at the pants. Was it just the lighting, or were those _cum_ stains around the crotch? His mind immediately went back, but could not recall any time when they'd had sex in their uniforms, which left only one conclusion. However, that led to the Nara's mind being filled with extremely erotic images of his angel naked and jacking-off with his uniform in hand.

_Fuck_ that was hot.

Shikamaru smirked and gazed back at the older teen. "What does this have to do with your plan, Neji?"

The Hyuga's smile turned into a leer, eyes sparkling with mischievousness; looking like fireworks to the younger teen. "I was hoping you'd be up to a little role playing, Shikamaru." He pulled his own uniform from the dresser, a spare players usually had, and walked back to the bed, tossing it onto the sheets. "We've never done that, so I thought it might be fun. Change into your uniform," he gently commanded before beginning to strip out of his clothing.

Shikamaru eagerly obeyed his angel's instruction, quickly changing over into his old baseball attire, foregoing the underwear that he knew would be nothing more than a nuisance. After a few minutes, he was silently admiring his angel in the outfit he had always loved upon him. "What now?" he asked quietly.

"Now we start," Neji said simply, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, the younger teen could see some strength that had not been there before. "Hey, Nara," he started, "have you heard of this new test?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow again, playing along. "What new test?"

"The one to see if you're a good baseball player."

The Nara slowly shook his head. "Can't say that I have…Hyuga."

Neji smiled a little. "It's really simple, Nara. All that you need to do is compare penises; whoever has the longest penis is the better ball player."

Shikamaru had to press his lips together hard to keep from laughing; he didn't think he'd ever heard such a lame excuse to whip out dicks before. Keeping the question of how the girls would figure in aside, and after a few deep breaths, he answered, "Is that so? I'm guessing you want to try this theory out, right Hyuga?" He reached for his fly, but Neji stopped him, rolling his beautiful moon-hued eyes.

"Nara, we can't put this to the test with limp dicks; they only reach full length when hard, you know that!"

A smirk touched the Nara's lips as he asked, "And how do you plan on doing that?" He hissed sharply when his angel's pale hand darted to his groin, squeezing gently and rolling his palm around the sensitive area.

"Like this," he softly replied, wet tongue licking his lips as he reached for the younger teen's hand, placing it over his own crotch. "You do it to me, too."

Shikamaru moaned quietly as he did what he was asked, easily feeling the hardening flesh just beneath the rough cloth. His hips moved slightly into the hand cupping him and it wasn't long at all before both were ready to continue with their "test."

Neji sighed and pulled his hand away, the Nara following suit, saying, "All right, Nara I think we're hard enough. Pull out your penis."

Again, Shikamaru did as told, while his angel did the same. Their erections jetted out proudly from their unzipped flies, the older of them walking up to him. "Now, it's simple measuring." Without warning, Neji placed his hips against his lover's, their hardened members pressed together as the Hyuga wrapped his pale fingers around them, causing the Nara's eyes to close. He adjusted his hips, pulling another moan from Shikamaru as sensitive flesh was stimulated, and bit his lip with their sacs touched.

"Looks like I'm the better player," the Hyuga whispered.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked between them, noticing that, while he _was_ well endowed, his angel's penis was a little longer, although didn't have as big of girth. Neji smiled softly before stepping back, both erections beginning to drip with pre-cum.

Clearing his throat, the Nara eyed up his lover. "Since we've cleared that up, what do we do with these?"

Neji shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to get ourselves off." With an evil leer, which sent an arousing shiver down Shikamaru's spine and straight to his groin, the older teen sat down on the bed and began to stroke his erection within his pretty hand.

The Nara nearly groaned at the sight and decided to sit down before he fell on his face. He also began fondling his stiff manhood, dark eyes locked onto his gorgeous angel as small sounds began to escape his pretty lips.

Shikamaru watched for what felt like hours, gazing at that slender erection as it glided easily within pale fingers, those lean hips thrusting in time with his strokes, and that beautiful face; Neji's expression nothing but pure bliss. The Nara felt a bit disappointed when the other stopped, but the pure lust within pale orbs almost made him climax.

"I…need a little more," Neji whispered breathlessly as he stood. Being slow and purposefully teasing, Shikamaru knew, the Hyuga removed his pants, exposing long, pale legs; the length of his jersey was just long enough to keep his sweet ass from dark eyes. He pulled out a box from under the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube and a dildo from it.

Shikamaru's erection twitched.

Still lightly panting, Neji crawled onto the bed, sitting with his legs spread wide and giving the younger teen a perfect view as he slicked his fingers and began stretching himself.

The Nara's eyes widened; hand moving a little faster on his stiff manhood, watching those glorious fingers move within what he knew was a hot and tight ass. He was actually a bit surprised at how quickly his angel stretched himself, grabbing the fake dick and rubbing a fair amount of lubrication on it before slowly pressing it into his body.

Shikamaru swallowed hard; Neji releasing a long moan as the dildo was practically swallowed up by that tight ring of muscle.

"Holy shit," the Nara whispered, looking away a moment to try and quell the sudden orgasm he felt coming. There was no way he was going to shoot it before he could get where that imitation was. He breathed deeply for a few moments, bringing his eyes back to see his angel looking a little frustrated as he thrust the dildo leisurely while trying to stroke his leaking erection.

It was Shikamaru's turn to leer. "Want some help?" he asked, voice low and husky.

Pale eyes gazed at him. "W-would you mind?"

Shaking his head, Shikamaru grasped the dildo and began thrusting it for his angel at a quicker pace.

The Hyuga moaned loudly, arching off the bed and raising his hips to meet the fake. "Oh yeah, Nara…just like that."

The younger teen gazed at the other for a while, pale fingers unbuttoning his jersey at one point to pinch pink, pert nipples.

"Fuck…Hyuga," Shikamaru moaned, remembering that they were still technically "role playing," as he stopped moving the imitation penis and reached for a condom. "I think I need to be in that ass of yours." He was about to rip the small package when a pale hand landed over his.

Shikamaru looked up into the flushed face of his angel, eyes holding a flicker of inquisitiveness as he whispered, "Could we…not use one?"

The Nara blinked.

Neji swallowed. "I…want to feel you…Shikamaru."

His erection twitched.

With a soft smile, he nodded, his angel also gracing him with a grin as he lied back down. Shikamaru gently pulled the dildo from his lover before placing his weeping erection at the lubed entrance. He hissed in pleasure as he slid in quite easily, Neji arching and groaning in pleasure on the bed.

Once he was completely sheathed within that glorious heat, Shikamaru began a frantic rhythm, no matter how many times he told himself to be careful. The gorgeous man beneath him didn't seem to mind, however, as his hips greeted every thrust. Sweat ran down his face and his angel's body glistened. Pale eyes gazed up at him a moment before the older teen sat up and sealed his lips upon the other.

The sudden change in position plus the tongue suddenly plundering his mouth made sparks fire behind Shikamaru's eyelids as he came, trembling and snapping his hips, emptying his seed into the man he loved.

Neji was also pushed over the edge, moaning loudly into the younger man's mouth as his body shook and jets of semen stained the Nara's jersey.

They came down from their highs slowly, panting heavily as they remained intimately entwined. It was several minutes before they finally lied down, the Hyuga sighing when Shikamaru removed his softened member from his body.

Shikamaru smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around his angel as he snuggled up beside him. "I love you," he whispered, knowing how sappy and cliché it sounded, yet he still enjoyed telling his lover, especially hearing the words returned, which Neji did almost instantly. The Nara released a long breath and relaxed himself for sleep, when the older teen called for him.

"Shikamaru, I want to ask you something," Neji whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Mm, what is it?" Shikamaru responded, tone equally rough.

"Back at the dance…you told me that angels belong in heaven and my heaven just happened to be the baseball field."

The Nara scowled a bit, sleepy mind not really sure where the other was heading with this. "…yeah," he confirmed.

"Did…did you mean that…you think I'm…an _angel_, Shikamaru?"

He smiled. "I thought it would be obvious. I _know_ you're an angel, Neji."

The Hyuga chuckled gently. "You really believe that, huh?"

Shikamaru tightened his hold a little. "Absolutely. No matter what happens, Neji; when you go off to college, get into the minor league, and even when you're called into the major league, you will always be my earth angel."


End file.
